


Fucktober

by Denois



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Coming In Pants, Facials, Frottage, I think a plot accidentally appeared, M/M, Masturbatory Aids, Narratophilia, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Smut, Toys, VersaBottom!Nursey, VersaTop!Dex, but the plot is the porn, extremely minor injury not related to sex, male corsetry, slightly worse injury still not related to sex and still not bad, some PolyFrogs will probably occur it will be tagged on the chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 55,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denois/pseuds/Denois
Summary: “Please tell me your wonderful idea.”“I was thinking maybe we could do Fucktober.”“Is that like Kinktober? You want to co-author smut fics together all next month?”“No. I mean, we can do that if you want. But I was thinking, kind of based on that, but like, in real life.”“In real life?”“Ch’yeah, like. For the month of October, we try to have sex every day.”
Relationships: Derek "Nursey" Nurse/William "Dex" Poindexter
Comments: 125
Kudos: 184





	1. September 13

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure both [Draskireis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/draskireis) and [Lynewt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynewt) did a beta read on this. Or at least they looked at it and said things like "I'm looking forward to October" and "hahaha yesssss". But there was a suspicious lack of things like correcting my comma usage. So maybe I've assumed too much. Let's just remember that if I can't type or remember grammar rules that's all on me.

When Dex got back to the Haus, he was tired. He was beat. He was flat out fatigued. He expected Nursey to already be sleeping in their bed, so he was surprised to see Nursey sitting up reading. He got ready for bed with his usual efficiency and Nursey set his book aside as he leaned over for a kiss. 

“You’re going to be so tired in the morning. Why’d you stay up?” He didn’t wait for Nursey to reply, instead nuzzling in and kissing him again. 

Nursey had been wearing his glasses while reading. They were absurd. Nursey didn’t need glasses, to read or otherwise. He just thought they made him look smart.

Dex just thought they made Nursey look hot. 

That wasn’t completely true. Dex always thought Nursey looked hot, glasses or no. And yeah, part of that was because of how smart Nursey was. So, it was hot when his boyfriend intentionally tried to look smarter for him just because he knew that Dex found him being smart to be hot.

Nursey reached up and pulled him in for another kiss. “For this right here. Feel like I’ve seen you less since we got back to school than I did over the summer.”

Dex dropped his forehead against Nursey’s and sighed. It was a fair assessment. He hadn’t had nearly enough time to spend with Nursey and Nursey deserved all of his attention. “I’m sorry. I’ve been so busy and-”

“It’s chill. I know. Senior year is busy for me too, and you have the captaincy, work, a double major, and probably some other things that you’re doing, too. I just, I miss you.”

“You shouldn’t feel that way. No.” He quickly amended his statement. “You have every right to feel that way, I shouldn’t put you in a position to feel like that. You’re the most important thing to me, and you should feel like it. I should make sure you feel that way all the time.”

“I can’t always be your top priority. I get that.”

“You are.”

Nursey smiled at him. It was beautiful. “Well, I’m not going anywhere and other things have a time limit, so I do get that. Ok? It’s chill. I get why you’re busy.”

Dex took a deep breath. “I am busy. But you’re important. So I’ll make a conscious effort to make time for you.”

“I was hoping you’d say that, because I had an idea.”

“Sounds dangerous.”

Nursey’s pout was too attractive not to kiss. 

“You don’t even know what the idea is yet.”

“Please tell me your wonderful idea.”

Dex settled himself down so that he was next to Nursey, their sides pressed together. 

Nursey immediately draped a leg over his and laced their fingers together. “I was thinking maybe we could do Fucktober.”

He could feel the furrow in his brow, but he wasn’t sure he’d heard the term before to know what it was or how Nursey thought this would be helpful. “Is that like Kinktober? You want to co-author smut fics together all next month?”

He wasn’t _against_ writing smutty fanfic with his boyfriend. He actually really enjoyed discussing plots and ideas with Nursey, even though he wasn’t sure he was much help. He supposed it was a way to spend time together.

“No. I mean, we can do that if you want. But I was thinking, kind of based on that, but like, in real life.”

“In real life?”

“Ch’yeah, like. For the month of October, we try to have sex every day.”

He looked at Nursey incredulously. It wasn’t like the idea of sex with his boyfriend every day was a hardship, but, that was still a lot of sex. “Sex, every day?”

“If you aren’t that into sex, it’s ok. We can do something else. I just thought-”

“No. I am. I mean. Fuck, yeah. I’m into having sex with you. It just seems like, it would be a lot? And the season starts in October.” He stopped himself before he started thinking about what else he needed to worry about during October. He’d just said he was going to prioritize Nursey. It didn’t matter if there were midterms in October or possible snow to shovel or anything else. But the season did matter. Because that meant roadies and games.

“I said sex every day, not anal sex every day. Chill, Poindexter.”

“Still.... I mean. I want to, I just. Saying that right now is easy. But there’s a lot of variables in the future.”

“Well, it’s try to. Like, obviously if one of us is injured-”

Dex couldn’t stop the growl that formed in his throat. He really hated it when Nursey got injured. And it was nearly always Nursey who got injured.

“Or sick, or just really not feeling it, then we don’t. We cuddle or do something else maybe. IDK. I just thought it would be sick if we set a goal of making love every day for the month and then see how many days we did.”

“Making love?” He arched a brow at Nursey.

“We’re in love, Dexy. Any sex we have is making love.” Nursey lifted their joined hands and kissed the back of Dex’s.

He had to refrain from laughing because Nursey was intentionally being extra cheesy. “Ok, sure. I guess _Making-Love-Tober_ didn’t have the right meter and you were forced to call it Fucktober.”

“Exactly. You pay such good attention to me.”

“Any other rules to this challenge?”

“It’s not a challenge, Dexy.”

The snort that Dex let out was not elegant. “Sure it isn’t. You’re throwing down the gauntlet, and fine. I’ll pick it up. But what are the rules? No repeats on positions or activities or something?”

“If you want to try that, that’s chill. Or at least, we have to switch roles.” 

Dex rolled until he was propped up on his arms, leaning over Nursey. “You know all you ever have to do is say if you want to top.” 

He didn’t wait for Nursey’s response, just captured his mouth in another kiss. Deeper, filthier. The kind of kiss that dragged lips and involved teeth on skin and left his breathing ragged. 

Somehow, Nursey still managed to mumble a reply. “Yeah. You’re just mad good at it.”

And well, Nursey had waited up for him wearing those damn fake glasses. They could worry about sleep the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join me in the suspension of disbelief required to imagine Dex not making sure Nursey knew how much he was loved every day. 
> 
> Then yell at me about how I'm starting a big smut fic with a chapter that ends right when it gets to the smut. Sorry! That smut doesn't count! That smut happened in September.


	2. October 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featuring anal fingering.

Sunday was a day of rest. For some definitions of the word “rest” anyway. There were no classes and the NCAA rulebook required at least one day in seven with no practices or games, which Samwell (like most schools) tended to set as Sunday. 

Nursey did not allow himself to get distracted by how blatantly culturally Christian that was. The point wasn’t that Sunday ended up being a day of rest because the predominant religion of the country thought that was the day that God rested. The point was that his boyfriend worked harder than God. Because even God had taken a day off, but Dex had work on Sunday mornings, then he liked to cook lunch for a rotating group of team members (he claimed it gave him a chance to check on the more aloof members away from the ice and kept the team from feeling too cliquish), and then they both had homework. 

The point was that this _particular_ Sunday was the first day of October. The first day of Fucktober. 

The point was that he _knew_ Dex was busy, but he had also promised. It wasn’t like Dex to break a promise, but he _was_ busy, so maybe he’d forgotten. 

But if Nursey reminded him and he hadn’t forgotten, it would be like he didn’t trust Dex to keep his promise.

But if Nursey didn’t remind him and he had forgotten, Nursey would miss out on some sweet sweet Dexly loving.

But he’d also said it was just something to try to do every day, that it didn’t have to be _every_ day. 

He’d just have to be extra seductive. He wore one of Dex’s shirts down to lunch, and even though they didn’t sit beside each other (upperclassmen were spread among the younger members), he took his time eating small bites of the wonderful meal that Dex had made. It wasn’t even difficult to make appreciative sounds and lick his lips and fingers. It would have actually been more difficult not to do that, but he did make the actions a bit more flirty than usual. He actually stopped and sucked a bit of sauce off his thumb before slowly and sensually pulling it out and down his lower lip with eyes half lidded.

Dex didn’t give any indication that he noticed if he had. He just kept talking with the Freshies around him. 

Which was fine. He didn’t expect Dex to jump him at the table or something. PDA might be allowed by the bylaws now, but there was still a limit of what was acceptable in public areas and in front of the rest of the team. 

He was back in the bungalow before Dex, which wasn’t unusual, so he got comfortable, shedding some clothes, and stretched out on the bed to read while he waited.

Eventually, Dex came down and started moving around the room.

Nursey paused his reading to stretch his neck and back a little, twisting his body to get a nice pull and ease the muscles from laying in the same position. Then he adjusted his glasses and continued reading.

The bed jostled a little as Dex climbed in to sit next to him. “Eager to start Fucktober, then?”

“Chill. I don’t know why you’d say that, Poindexter.” Nursey turned the page in his book.

“Uh huh.” Dex’s snort was hot. How was a snort hot? Snorts shouldn’t be hot. “We both know you don’t need reading glasses, so you’re just wearing those for no reason?”

“I do need reading glasses, Dexy. I do. I need them because they make me look smart and sexy.” He looked up at Dex finally. 

“And you’re wearing the underwear that you think make your ass and dick look good just coincidentally?”

“Well, first of all, that’s the wrong verb. I _know_ they make my ass and dick look go-oood.” He almost faltered on the sentence as Dex ran a hand up his thigh and then cupped his ass and squeezed. 

“They do.” 

Nursey barely had time to put his book down as Dex rolled over, pressing in close on his back, hands trailing up his sides. He tilted his head easily to the side, allowing Dex access to the side of his neck where Dex complied with the unspoken request and dragged teeth and tongue over the sensitive skin before murmuring low in his ear.

"I know that we adjusted the bylaws and finable offenses to be more equitable, but from now on, breaking the Freshies is a fine."

It was not the sexy dirty talk he was expecting. “I didn’t break the Freshies. I didn’t touch them.” 

“You think I was the only audience to your performance at lunch?” Dex had moved down to pulling lips and tongue and the occasional teeth over the skin of Nursey’s back.

“Oh. Oops.” Nursey didn’t want to bother thinking of a better response right then. He’d been lowkey horny all day thinking about the fact it was October, and now his boyfriend’s body was pressing him down into the bed and his boyfriend’s mouth was on his skin and it just all felt so right. 

He was definitely highkey horny now, and the good news was that it seemed like Dex was on the same page. There was just one problem. 

“Turn.” He gasped the word out as Dex sucked on the side of his neck again. 

Dex’s weight disappeared, though Nursey could still feel the warmth of his body as he braced himself over Nursey. 

Nursey turned himself over so that he was lying on his back and then pulled Dex back down, capturing his mouth in a filthy kiss and running his hands through Dex’s hair. 

Far too soon, Dex pulled back. He tried to drag Dex back down, but he locked his arms and smiled.

“Can I take your glasses off?”

“Ch’yeah. You can take off anything you want.”

Dex smiled again. “Noted.” 

Then he shifted his weight so he was holding himself up with one hand and gently eased the glasses off Nursey’s face and set them carefully on the nightstand. For all Dex’s chirps about Nursey not needing the glasses, he was always careful with them.

“I knew you liked me in those glasses.”

Dex caressed his cheek with the now free hand and then lowered himself with the arm that was supporting his weight to press a closed mouth kiss to Nursey’s lips, before lifting just slightly so their foreheads were still pressed together. Basically, he was definitely showing off for Nursey and Nursey was not going to complain about it.

“I like you, and I like that you do things to try to be more attractive to me.”

Well, maybe Nursey would complain about it a little. “Stop showing off and get down here.”

He wrapped his legs around Dex’s thighs and his arms around Dex’s shoulders and pulled him down so that they could continue the foreplay. 

Dex smiled and gave in easily to his pulling, allowing Nursey to recapture his mouth. 

Nursey loved everything about Dex’s mouth. The voice that came out of it. The soft lips that almost always tasted faintly of chapstick. The things Dex could and would do with it when asked. The way it tilted into a crooked smile when Dex was genuinely happy. And, especially, the way it felt when his lips slid over Dex’s and their tongues swirled around each other, exploring and caressing. 

He’d read an article once about why kissing was so arousing. Stuff about swapping testosterone, releasing oxytocin and endorphins, increasing heart rate and blood pressure. He wasn’t sure how accurate it was, and he didn’t care. All he knew was that kissing Dex felt amazing and he never wanted to stop, but also, he really wanted to feel…everything. 

He pulled his hands down Dex’s back until he could grab his ass. 

Dex responded by grinding his hips down into Nursey’s, rubbing his own brief-clad erection against Nursey’s, then breaking off the kiss. 

Nursey moaned as Dex pulled away, but he couldn’t reach to continue the kiss, so he nipped at Dex’s exposed neck instead.

“Did you have something in particular that you wanted to do today?”

“No. Just you.” He pulled his lips over Dex’s skin into a kiss on his throat. “You?”

“You seemed to enjoy your own fingers so much at lunch, thought you might want to try mine.”

“God, yes.” He unhooked his legs from around Dex’s and, when Dex’s weight shifted off of him, he lifted his hips to allow Dex to peel his briefs down and off. 

He could reach down and help push them off, but it was more hands than were necessary for the job and Dex had it more than covered. Besides, he really liked it when his boyfriend undressed him. Like Dex wanted him as much as he wanted Dex.

Dex didn’t lay back down on top of him like a living weighted blanket, instead, taking a moment (filled with the sound of a lube bottle opening) and then stretching out against his side. His big, warm hand slid over the skin of Nursey’s thigh, then up to cup his balls and palm his dick. 

“Did you…?” Dex trailed off on the question.

Nursey understood what he was asking though. Lunch had been a large and heavy meal, or it would have been if he’s eaten more than a few bites to try to look seductive. But he’d prepped in case Dex’s plans for the day required it and he could always eat some of the leftovers later. 

“I’m good.”

Dex leaned in and captured his mouth in a sloppy kiss. “Yeah. You are.”

Nursey groaned and pulled Dex back down for another kiss while Dex stopped caressing his dick and balls and moved his hand to stroke over Nursey’s anus. 

He felt Dex’s finger brush over the sensitive skin gently three times, then the warmth of his hand disappeared for a moment before the cool slick sensation of lube covered fingers replaced it. The fingers just kept rubbing and pressing without penetrating.

He writhed under Dex’s hands, grasping at him to pull him in, to feel him, to demand. “Stop teasing, already.”

Dex grinned. “As you wish.”

Then Dex swooped down and recaptured Nursey’s lips, his tongue sliding into Nursey’s mouth at the same time the first of his fingers slid into Nursey’s ass. He always did that, inserting one finger and then pausing to make sure Nursey was ok. 

Nursey was fine. Nursey was more than fine. Nursey wanted Dex to get on with it. He squirmed and stretched to press down on Dex’s finger. 

Dex pulled away from the kiss and Nursey allowed his head to fall back on the pillow as Dex pressed a second and then a third finger into him and started stroking. Then tongue and lips and the sweet tug of suction as Dex’s mouth enveloped his nipple. 

The problem with the position was there was no good way to get his hands on Dex. He couldn’t reach hair or shoulders, neither ass nor arms. He awkwardly gripped at Dex’s back with the arm that Dex was propped over, and then gripped tightly at the sheets beneath his other hand as Dex’s fingers stroked his prostate over and over.

Nursey moaned as the tension built, a spring coiling in all of his muscles simultaneously as Dex laved him in pleasure, using mouth and hand expertly to leave him just completely wrecked. The rhythmic sliding and pressing of Dex’s fingers inside him, the slurp and tug of Dex’s mouth on his nipple, it didn’t take long for it to be too much. Too much, too far, too gone. Nursey released the sheets and palmed his own cock, tugging it as the tension of pleasure built into a spurting release as he came across his own stomach.

Cold air hit his spit-slick nipple as Dex released it to retake Nursey’s mouth, swallowing his moans of pleasure, deftly preventing them from becoming yells of pleasure.

After a few moments, he managed to gather himself enough to actually return Dex’s kiss. 

Dex’s fingers disappeared, slowly and gently, and then Dex pulled back from him, ending with a final close mouthed kiss before he climbed off the bed completely.

Nursey closed his eyes and allowed himself to feel languid and loose. 

The clink of a glass being set on the nightstand was the first sign that Dex had returned, but he still slid a hand over Nursey’s thigh in warning before using a warm, wet washcloth to gently clean Nursey of lube and cum. 

He managed to prop himself up on his arms, taking the glass of water from Dex as he handed it to him from the nightstand. Then he watched as Dex took the washcloth to rinse it out and put in the hamper before returning to stretch out next to him.

“You want to nap before homework, babe?”

Nursey looked at him, arms open in an invite for cuddling, calculating. “You didn’t cum.” 

“There’s thirty more days of October, Nurse. I’ll be fine.”

Nursey raised an eyebrow and downed the glass of water. He set the empty glass on the nightstand beside his reading glasses and book and then rolled into Dex’s arms and settled in for a nap. “Fine, but don’t make a habit of it.” 

“Mm. I love you, babe.” Dex punctuated the statement with a kiss to the back of Nursey’s shoulder

“I love you, too.”


	3. October 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> featuring the "afternoon delight" anal sex position

Mondays were always difficult. While Dex stayed busy all the time, filling up his days off with the homework and chores he hadn’t had a chance to do during the week, Mondays still seemed worse. Back to practice, back to classes, back to all the responsibilities after the short break of only having to focus on some of them. This particular Monday had been, well, improved certainly, but made more difficult by the number of flirty and suggestive texts that his boyfriend had sent throughout the day.

He really shouldn’t have sent the text while at work. He should have known better.

> Dex: I really want to fuck you right now and these messages are not helping.

He shouldn’t haven’t been surprised when he got a reply. He shouldn’t have checked it while still working. He did at least make sure he wasn’t around anyone else. The one smart move he’d made.

> Nursey: Sounds like they are helping perfectly.

The text wasn’t the problem. The text was mild. Tame even.

The problem was the picture that Nursey sent with the text. 

How was he supposed to finish his shift knowing that his beautiful, sexy, smart, hot boyfriend was at home, in their bungalow, horny, ready and waiting for him?

It was a trial, but somehow, he survived and made it back to the Haus and down to the bungalow. 

To find his boyfriend naked and waiting for him in the living room of their tiny home within a home.

“Fuck, Nurse.”

“That’s the idea, Poindexter. Glad to hear you’re on board.” Nursey grinned at him.

Dropping his bag by the stand near the door, Dex quickly shut and deadbolted the door before stepping in close to Nursey. He ran his fingertips over the stubble on Nursey’s cheeks, just long enough to be soft instead of rough, and then cupped his boyfriend’s jaw to pull him in for a languid kiss. “So very on board.”

“Yeah?” Nursey’s answer was just a little too breathy, a little too uncertain.

Dex was reminded that Nursey had suggested the Fucktober idea as a way to make sure they showed how much they enjoyed each other because Dex had been too busy. He should never have made Nursey feel like he was too busy for him. It was desperately important to him that Nursey know that he wanted Nursey as much or more than Nursey wanted him.

He hooked his arms around Nursey’s thighs and lifted him, adjusting his grip once Nursey had wrapped his legs around his waist, then carried him until he was sitting on the edge of the counter in the small kitchenette area. “Yeah. Do you have lube in here, or…?”

Nursey didn’t answer the question immediately, as he’d started kissing down Dex’s neck.

Dex let out a low gasp of a moan as Nursey found the sensitive spot and started sucking. “Derek. Lube?”

Nursey slid his hands under Dex’s shirt, pushing at the flannel until it was off his shoulders, then pushing at the undershirt until it was rucked up and stuck by the fact the flannel was still on Dex’s arms. He pulled away from Dex’s neck in order to make annoyed noises.

Dex took the opportunity to step back and finish shedding his flannel and shirt. “Lube?”

He probably should just go grab some from the other room, but he didn’t really want to move that far from Nursey.

“On the couch.” 

Dex turned and indeed, there was a bottle of lube rolled down in the crease of the couch, starting to disappear. He strode over and grabbed it, unbuttoning his jeans as he went.

“Prepped a few minutes ago. Save time.”

As soon as he was in range again, Nursey dragged him back over into a kiss that moved from mouth to jaw, to ear. 

“There’s always time for lube.” Dex pushed his jeans and boxer-briefs down with one hand, flicking the top open on the lube with the thumb of his other hand as he did.

Nursey helped him push down his jeans and then pulled at his hips, trying to pull him in. He wobbled slightly, listing over the edge of the counter that he was barely perched on, and Dex moved in close, bracing him to keep him from falling. 

“Careful, babe.” Once he was sure Nursey was safely bracing himself again, Dex squeezed out some lube and slicked it over his cock. It seemed like he’d been hard for hours at this point.

“If you’d hurry uh-up.” Nursey’s demand was broken by a gasp as Dex rubbed the head of his dick over Nursey’s anus.

Dex leaned over and captured Nursey’s mouth in a kiss, sliding his tongue into his mouth while continuing to rub his cock against Nursey’s hole. Finally, he broke off and murmured in Nursey’s ear. “Anything worth doing, is worth taking the time to do right.”

He pressed forward, slowly sliding the length of his cock into Nursey’s tight ass. “And you’re definitely worth doing.”

Nursey moaned and threw his head back, shivering as his anus spasmed slightly around Dex’s cock. “Fuck Will. Fuck. Fuck me.”

Dex waited another few seconds until Nursey started thrusting his hips at Dex. He knew that Nursey said it felt great, but he still couldn’t stop the worry that he’d go too fast, or not use enough lube or something. He could accidentally do real damage, which wasn’t likely, given their precautions, but even just making it uncomfortable for Nursey wouldn’t be worth speeding up his own pleasure. So he took his time, and did it right. Like he’d said. 

Still, once Nursey was bucking against him, he was convinced that Nursey was enjoying the feeling of being filled by Dex’s dick, and he adjusted his stance so that he could hold onto Nursey’s legs, helping to support him as Dex started thrusting. 

“You feel so fucking good, Derek.”

Nursey didn’t answer with more than a moan, his head thrown back and eyes heavily lidded while bracing himself on the counter as Dex pressed into him again and again.

That was the beauty of this position, the reason it was worth the risk of Nursey balanced on the edge of the counter. The angle of entry as Dex’s cock stretched Nursey’s ass open and pressed into him meant that it rubbed against Nursey’s prostate with every thrust. And since he was standing, he had full control to thrust long and hard and deep, eliciting shudders of pleasure from Nursey with each stroke. 

Damn, his boyfriend was beautiful.

Dex leaned in and licked at Nursey’s neck, dragging his teeth over the skin after his tongue. 

“Fuck Will. Yes.” Nursey moaned as Dex sucked at his throat, then raised his head slowly, allowing Dex to lick and nibble his way up Nursey’s throat and jaw to his mouth.

Nursey kissed him like he was trying to climb into Dex’s skin. Dex kissed Nursey like he was trying to drink him in. 

When they finally broke away gasping, the tension and warmth had built in Dex as he continuously twitched his hips, thrusting in and out of Nursey. He didn’t have a particular reason to try to prolong things, and Nursey had asked, begged, demanded, that he fuck him. So, Dex started thrusting harder, pounding into Nursey as Nursey gasped and groaned with each impact into his prostate, each slap of skin against skin. 

Dex released his grip on one of Nursey’s legs and wrapped his hand around Nursey’s dick. He wasn’t going to last much longer if he kept this up, not with Nursey making those noises and looking like that, and he had to make sure Nursey was there, too. He started stroking Nursey’s cock timed with his own thrusts.

“Fuck Will. I’m. Fuck. I’m going to-” Nursey broke off with another groan.

Dex sped up his thrusts and his hand, watching Nursey’s face and body as he shuddered all over. As hot cum spilled over his fingers, he slowed and stopped stroking Nursey’s cock, focusing on the image of his thoroughly wrecked boyfriend as he thrust once, twice, three more times and then gasped as his own orgasm spilled the tension out of him and into Nursey. 

He held onto Nursey tightly as they both slowly relaxed and Dex eased his deflating dick out of Nursey. Once they were both steady, he helped Nursey off the counter, providing a place to steady himself as he dropped his legs down after having his ass hanging off the edge. Then he shuffled carefully to the sink to wash off his hand and get a warm wet washcloth so that he could clean them both up.

“You still have your boots and jeans on.”

Dex looked over at Nursey while checking the water temperature. “Ayuh. Didn’t really have time to unlace them.”

Nursey stepped in close, wrapping his arms around Dex and nuzzling. And possibly smearing some cum on them both, but it was fine. It would clean up. “Guess that picture worked. Finally got you horny.”

At that, Dex frowned and turned away from the sink, reaching up to Nursey’s jaw and drawing him in for a kiss. “I’m always horny for you, Derek. I just don’t feel the need to tell everyone about it.”

“Oh.”

There was a beat of silence and Dex turned back to the washcloth which was thoroughly wetted and needed to be wrung out a bit before he could wipe them down.

“I’m always horny for you, too.”

Dex smiled as he started wiping Nursey’s stomach and dick. “I know. You do tell everyone.”

“It’s important information, Will.”


	4. October 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> featuring the "basset hound" anal sex position

Nursey was pretty sure that Dex wasn’t trying to be seductive in the dressing room after practice. It wasn’t Dex’s style to blatantly show off in front of other people. Which absolutely did not stop him from being extraordinarily sexy unintentionally. Something about the flex of quads and calves as he stretched to dry off and pull on clothes. Or maybe the way his shirt always got caught on his pecs for a split second before he adjusted and smoothed it down. It could have something to do with the way he shrugged into a flannel, or the way his hair would curl at the nape of his neck when it was still slightly damp. 

Luckily, since Nursey’d finally gotten around to asking Dex out a couple of years before, he didn’t have to feel awkward about noticing those kinds of things. 

Unluckily, they both had class right after practice on Tuesdays, so he didn’t even have a chance to drag Dex into an equipment closet for a quick makeout session in appreciation of how sexy his boyfriend was. He settled for a text as he waited for the start of The Gawain Poet.

> Nursey: “I like your energy. I love your legs. I long to see you.”

> Nursey:“Babe, your vibe is impeccable, can I fuck?”

Almost immediately the “read” notification appeared and then the three dots as Dex composed a reply.

> Dexilicious: You don’t have to translate Virginia Woolf

> Dexilicious: And yeah. Told you, just ask

Nursey only had time to send back a string of emojis before the professor started the lecture. 

* * *

Nursey didn’t expect Dex to already be in the bungalow when he got there. Dex had so many different responsibilities and obligations that he almost never got home before Nursey.

And yet.

Nursey walked into their bungalow and Dex was there, his back to the bedroom door and one leg braced up on the edge of the bed as he worked lube covered fingers into his own ass. Nursey dropped his bag and shucked his shirt before toeing his shoes off and moving in behind Dex.

“You’re home early.” He ran a hand up Dex’s lifted leg, starting at the top of the knee and pulling it down and around to end cupping Dex’s ass. “I love your legs.”

“Ayuh. You said that, so I, uh, found someone to cover my shift.”

Squeezing his eyes closed, Nursey took a steadying breath. As if his boyfriend wasn’t hot enough normally, as if it wasn’t already super hot to find him getting ready because Nursey’d asked, Dex had taken time off work just so that he could do this Fucktober thing with Nursey and not make Nursey wait any longer than necessary. 

With some people, that wouldn’t really mean anything. They’d take off work for anything. But Nursey wasn’t sure he’d actually ever known Dex to take off work before. 

“Are you doing this intentionally? Are you trying to make me cum untouched?” He started undoing his pants and pushed them down before kicking them and his underwear somewhere that wasn’t under his feet. Then he pressed in close, making sure Dex could feel exactly how hard he was for him, and wrapped an arm around Dex’s waist to run his fingers through Dex’s happy trail and tease at his cock. 

Dex leaned his head to the side, giving Nursey access to kiss and suck and bite on his neck. “Definitely not the second. Not today at least. Would hate for my prep to go to waste.”

“Do you need help?” Nursey mumbled the words against Dex’s skin and changed his position slightly so he could work a hand toward Dex’s ass.

“I should be good, actually.” Dex’s position changed as he finished lubing himself up, then he twisted to offer the bottle to Nursey. “Do you want me to do you, or?”

“I got it.” Nursey took the bottle and then pressed gently against Dex, smiling against Dex’s skin as he easily followed Nursey’s unspoken request and climbed onto the bed. 

Nursey climbed up after him before applying a thick coating of lube to his cock, and drizzling a bit more over Dex’s asshole. 

“Ah. I told you I was good.”

“You also told me that anything worth doing was worth doing right.” He nudged at Dex’s knee until Dex flattened a bit, giving Nursey a great angle to press down against his anus, circling it a couple of times before pressing in.

Dex grunted as he slipped in and the muscles on his back twitched. 

Nursey closed his eyes and let out a long slow breath, forcing himself to relax his shoulders and back as he felt himself surrounded by Dex. As he drew in another deep breath, he opened his eyes and ran his hands up over Dex’s ass and up further over his lower back before sliding them to his sides and back down to his hips.

“Talk to me Will. How do you feel?”

“Good, babe. It feels real good.”

Nursey started sliding himself slowly out and then twitching quickly back in.

“Damn, Derek. Yes. That’s. Fuck. You fuck so good.” 

The bass of Dex’s voice had a direct line to the pleasure centers of Nursey’s brain and cock. He started thrusting harder, with a smoother stroke, watching the way Dex’s body reacted. “You look so good on my cock. You feel so good.”

He bit his lip on a moan as Dex started shifting his weight to meet his strokes. 

“God, Will. I want to fuck you like this for hours.”

“Fuck me forever, Derek. Fuck me forever, and then I’ll fuck you again. Just keep pounding that sweet cock into my ass.”

He wanted to, fuck how he wanted to keep going on and on. But he also wanted to fill Dex’s ass and there was no way he was going to be able to stop himself from cumming when Dex kept saying such beautiful things with his beautiful voice.

“Fuck. I want to. I want to, Will. I’m going to-, fuck. I’m close.”

Dex’s back arched as he stretched and continued pressing back to meet Nursey’s strokes, then he shifted a hand underneath himself. His vocalizations changed from words to moans and partially verbalized panting and Nursey could do no better.

One final thrust and, pressing his hips to Dex’s, he grunted and gripped hard on Dex’s sides, his thumbs pressing into the divots of his back while Dex’s continued shifting his weight, pressing back and sliding forward ever so slightly and back again, his arm working underneath himself.

Finally, with a gasp, Dex pressed his ass back onto Nursey’s cock as hard as Nursey had just pressed into him. A few shuddering, shaking breaths later, Dex collapsed forward onto the bed, slipping off of Nursey’s deflating cock.

Nursey allowed himself to collapse beside him, his head turned to watch Dex as he tried to catch his breath.

“Where’s the blanket?”

It wasn’t what he meant to say immediately after doing his best to fuck his boyfriend’s brains out.

Dex blinked at him slowly, before finally shifting himself enough to look around. “I put them on the other side of the bed.”

“Oh. Why?”

“So I only have to change the fitted sheet. You like to make a mess.”

“I only made you a mess. You made the mess on the bed.”

Dex sighed and rolled to caress his cheek with tips of his fingers. “I only made a mess because you wrecked me. So. Still attributable to you.” 

Nursey turned and pressed a kiss to the palm. “Guess I should do the washcloth thing and the water thing.”

Sure, Dex usually did that, but Dex also usually topped, so, Nursey should probably make sure everything was taken care of.

The corner of Dex’s mouth twitched up. “Nightstand.”

It took a huge amount of effort to roll himself up into a sitting position, but when he did, he saw two glasses of water and damp washcloths on the nightstand, waiting. He took a few seconds to down one of the glasses of water. Which gave Dex enough time to sit up beside him and reach for the washcloths to start cleaning them up.

“You make it really hard to take care of you.”

The washcloth dropped onto Dex’s lap with a small plop as Dex reached up to pull Nursey into a soft kiss. “Babe, you take very good care of me. Trust me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so rereading this makes it seem like not much time passes, but please keep in mind that it took me hours to write the sex part here, so like, you might be reading faster than the action is occurring.


	5. October 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> featuring the 69 sex position and snowballing

> Sean: Come on. You can’t say no.

> Dex: No. Look, I said it.

> Sean: You owe me, bro.

> Sean: I took care of you, now you take care of me.

> Dex: I’ve taken care of you. Loads of times.

> Sean: Just do it.

Dex grimaced and tapped his phone. Unfortunately, Sean was right. He wasn’t really in a position to deny him.

> Dex: Hey babe, won’t be home ‘til late tonight. I’m sorry. I love you.

* * *

Dex wasn’t surprised to see a light on when he got back to the bungalow late that night. They frequently left a light on when one or the other of them was late getting in. Dex had started doing it so that Nursey wouldn’t trip or run into any furniture, and Nursey did the same for him. 

He was surprised that the bedroom light was on though. It was well after the normal SMH coach approved lights out time, and typically if it wasn’t an off day where Nursey wanted to relax (or party), he complied with the schedule and tried to get sufficient sleep. It was a nice change from previous years. 

He was even more surprised to see Nursey still awake, upside down in bed reading with his feet propped up on the headboard.

“I’m late getting home one day and you decide we’re going top and tail?” He started shucking clothes to get ready for bed. He’d already kept Nursey up late, he didn’t need to keep him up any later. “I texted that I’d be late so you’d know you didn’t need to wait up for me.”

“And yet, here I am. And here you are. And top and tail is chill for things other than sleeping.”

Dex glanced over to see that Nursey had put away his book and was watching him get changed. 

Nursey’s smile drooped. “Unless you’re too tired. In which case, turning around is pretty simple. I probably don’t even need a spotter for it.”

He started to shake his head no but a giant yawn undermined his sentiment and he tried to cover it even as it felt like it was cracking his jaw.

“Chill. You’re tired. It’s chill.”

Dex waved a hand at him. “No. I’m fine. I’m. Yeah, I’m tired but if you wanted to have sex, then I’m here for you. You know tha-.” He broke off as he yawned again. “Maybe just not anything too acrobatic.”

“You never want to do the acrobatic stuff.”

Dex finished getting undressed and climbed onto the bed beside his boyfriend. “It just seems unnecessarily dangerous when most of those positions look like they’d hurt or like there’s a perfectly reasonable safe position that will get the same effect without all the blood rushing to your head or the chance of falling over and breaking something. Like a bone.”

Nursey patted his thigh reassuringly. “I know, babe. It’s chill.”

Dex smiled, then rolled onto his side so that he was facing Nursey. Reaching out, he rubbed a hand over Nursey’s brief clad cock. “I know you say I’m good, but I think that even I would have a hard time making a blowjob work with underwear in the way.”

“I didn’t want to be all Dick-Out if you were too tired.” Nursey braced his feet on the headboard and lifted his hips to push his briefs down and Dex helped pull them off.

Dex smiled again and ran his fingers over Nursey’s cock as Nursey settled back down and rolled towards him. He definitely wanted to continue their attempt at Fucktober, and sucking his boyfriend off, especially while being blown in turn, was never a hardship. But it felt really nice to know that Nursey had fully planned for the possibility that Dex would be too tired and just want to sleep.

“I love yo-ou.” The last word came out slightly shaky as Nursey’s tongue lathed over his own cock. 

He knew how to take a hint about too much talk, so he gripped the base of Nursey’s dick and adjusted angles until he could slide his mouth over it easily. 

Nursey hummed appreciatively which did interesting things to Dex’s cock in his mouth and Dex hummed back in response, feeling Nursey’s cock twitch as he got the sensation as well. 

He squeezed his eyes shut and focused on the way Nursey’s dick felt in his mouth, the stretch of his lips, the taste on his tongue. He shifted to take more of Nursey’s dick in, until it pressed down into his throat, and then he pulled back and breathed around the thickness before taking it in again. Slowly sliding Nursey’s cock deep into his throat and back out, slurping and licking at it each time he pulled back for air.

He had to pull off and stretch his jaw after awhile, but he continued working Nursey’s dick with his hand as he did, before sliding it back into his mouth.

The biggest trouble was trying to maintain focus on Nursey’s cock and sucking it down. It was always difficult to do that when Nursey had his mouth around the head of his own dick and was working it and squeezing his balls. But after the long day that he’d had, it was even harder to block off how good it felt as Nursey’s tongue flicked at the ridge of his cock and focus on making Nursey feel good. On making Nursey cum.

Nursey’s dick slid out of his mouth as he moaned and his hips and dick twitched under Nursey’s ministrations. 

“Fuck Derek.”

Nursey, the jerk, hummed happily in response, making Dex’s muscles clench again.

Dex clenched his eyes shut again and slurped up the length of Nursey’s cock before sucking it back deep into his mouth and throat. It wasn’t like it was a competition, but it was also a little bit like it was a competition, and he intended to win and make Nursey cum first. 

So, he adjusted his grip and the angle, took a deep breath and started sucking Nursey deep into his throat, until his nose rubbed at Nursey’s balls. Over and over and over again, he took Nursey into his throat, humming and licking and slurping as he did. Reaching over to squeeze his balls and roll them around, brushing a teasing finger over his asshole. Every trick he knew that drove Nursey crazy until he felt the twitching in Nursey’s thighs and the tiny shuddering thrusting twitches of Nursey’s hips. 

He pulled back until just the head of Nursey’s cock was in his mouth and sucked on it deeply, swirling his tongue around the head and ridge, flicking at it and working the shaft with his hands. It only took a few seconds before the sweet-salty spurts of cum filled his mouth and he swallowed before his mouth felt over full and he gagged. 

Nursey’s cock gave a few last, small twitches as the last dribbles of cum finished and Dex licked him clean with a sigh.

Then Nursey resumed his own sucking and Dex moaned in response. He didn’t have to block out the sensation and there was nothing to distract Nursey from working Dex’s cock, so Nursey bobbed back and forth and Dex gripped his sides while shivering with it.

It didn’t take long, once he gave into the sensation of his boyfriend’s mouth and hands. He moaned and gasped with it as Nursey tipped him over until he was spurting his own cum, gripped tightly to Nursey’s hip as he did. 

After a few seconds, after he’d finished blowing his load, Nursey slid his lips off of Dex’s dick and then wiggled around until he was laying the correct way on the bed. He leaned in, pressing his lips to Dex’s. 

Dex opened his mouth to him easily, even as Nursey let the remnants of Dex’ cum flow into Dex’s own mouth. He swallowed it quickly with a slight twitch. Nursey’s cum tasted better; his own had a slight bitter note. 

Nursey always claimed it was the other way around and Dex’s was better. He kept trying to prove the point, but Dex wasn’t convinced. 

Still, tasting himself on his boyfriend’s mouth wasn’t a hardship really. He kissed him deeply and long until finally pulling away to rest their foreheads together. 

“Thank you for staying up. You didn’t have to.”

“I like seeing you, idiot.”

Dex smiled and pressed another quick kiss to Nursey’s lips before rolling himself out of bed. 

“No! Where are you going?” Nursey made grabby hands after him, but Dex just tossed the previously discarded briefs his way. 

“To get some mouthwash and water for us both.”

“Or you can come back and cuddle me and we can just brush our teeth extra good in the morning.” 

Dex shook his head and padded out of the room. It wasn’t like it was that far. He wouldn’t be gone long. Then they could both get some sleep.


	6. October 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> featuring the "cowboy" position

Nursey moaned around Dex’s tongue as it moved in his mouth and tangled his hands deeper into Dex’s hair. Pouncing on Dex as soon as he entered the bungalow had been an inspired move, really. 

Dex’s hands moved down his back until they gripped Nursey’s ass.

It was the best idea he’d had all week, really.

But still, no matter how enthusiastic Dex’s tongue and hands felt, he hadn’t technically checked in with Dex before dragging him to the couch for a makeout session. They had rules about assumptions and communication. Historically, assumptions caused problems for them. So, if he wanted the situation to continue, or even better, to become something a bit more involved than a make out session, he needed to check in.

He pulled away from Dex’s lips and Dex’s head dropped back onto the couch cushion as he looked up quizzically. 

“Are you good with this?”

“Ayuh.” Dex squeezed Nursey’s ass as punctuation.

“Chill. Are you good with continuing in a more vigorous and sans clothes manner?”

Dex blinked up at him rapidly for a few seconds. “Uh. Yeah. That’s fine.”

He narrowed his eyes and pushed himself into more of a sitting position on Dex’s hips, bracing himself with hands on Dex’s chest. “If you aren’t good, just say.”

“I’m good. It’s good. I’ve got some homework I need to get caught up on, but I can do that after. You’re my top priority, right?” He took Nursey’s hand off his chest and moved it until he could press a kiss to his palm. 

“I mean. I’m not, really. Not right now.”

It was Dex’s turn to frown. “Of course you are. Unless…” He trailed off. “No, why wouldn’t you be?”

Nursey let himself fall forward onto Dex’s chest, trying to catch himself so that their heads only bonked together lightly. “School. And the Captaincy. And work. Mostly school though. You’ve gotta graduate and stuff for your future.” 

He barely stopped himself from using the plural “our” instead of the singular “your”. They hadn’t really talked about life after Samwell. He knew Dex was still hopeful that he might get offered a contract to go pro. He knew that Dex had picked the CS major specifically because it offered a chance at financial stability. He knew that Dex had no idea where he might get a job after graduation. 

He knew that he’d go wherever Dex went if Dex asked. Poetry was great that way, it could be written anywhere, and it wasn’t like he had to worry about how to afford a place to live.

Dex blinked up at him again. “Right. My future. Well, for tonight? For this month? I’m going to worry a little less about my future and a little more about my present. Because I have my boyfriend, easily one of the top five sexiest men I know, sitting on my dick right now, and it occurs to me that if he planned to _sit on my dick, sans clothes_ that we would both enjoy that very much.”

Nursey pushed himself back up to look down at Dex suspiciously. “That was the plan, but real quick, what do you mean _one_ of the top five sexiest men you know?”

He should have thought to bring his glasses in to wear for Dex. Dex always thought he was sexy when he wore his reading glasses for him.

Dex started playing with the hem of his shirt in a very distracting way before lifting his shoulders and head to raise up and pull Nursey in for a kiss. “I know a lot of hockey players. Many of them pros”

The low growl that escaped Nursey’s throat was involuntary, but he locked eyes with Dex as he pulled away to pull his shirt off and start pushing at Dex’s. Undressing would be easier if he stood up, off of Dex, to do so, but that wasn’t going to happen. He was definitely _the_ sexiest man that Dex knew, by a longshot, and he was going to remind Dex of that fact. 

Even if it meant balancing precariously on the unstable surface of the couch cushions while trying to pull his pants and briefs off and similarly disrobe Dex.

He didn’t fall, which was very sexy of him.

He shifted onto Dex’s legs so that he could squirt a truly large amount of lube onto Dex’s cock and stroke it to make sure it was covered. 

“More.” 

Nursey decided that Dex’s grunted word was a request for more stroking because he’d already applied a ton of lube, so he complied with a few more twisting strokes of Dex’s cock. Then he adjusted himself and Dex, ever the gentleman, braced his legs while he got into position and lowered himself onto Dex’s thick cock in one measured movement. It was too big to slide onto quickly, but the stretch as he lowered himself felt good and he knew he didn’t need to pause until he was fully seated on Dex’s hips. 

He did pause once he’d taken it all in. It felt great, but it was a lot to get used to. He moaned and licked his lips, looking down at Dex with hooded eyes.

Dex looked up at him with a cocky half smile. A smile that said he knew exactly what was happening and he was ready for it.

Nursey threw his head back and moaned again as he slowly gyrated his hips and clenched around Dex’s cock. He pulled his hands up his obliques and abs slowly to bring attention to the ridges of his muscles and then up over his face and to his neck. Once he was sure that he was best displayed for how well he was taking Dex’s cock and how sexy he looked doing it, he checked his balance and then used his thighs to raise and lower himself so that Dex slid in and out of him. 

Dex ran his own hands up Nursey’s thighs as they worked to lift him, not like he was steadying Nursey, at least not overtly. Just a drag of fingers and hands over hard, working muscle, and soft sensitive skin. 

There was only one brief moment where the cushion shifted oddly and Nursey had to grab the back of the couch and extend his outer leg to put a foot on the floor in order to keep his balance. He managed it without so much as an awkward pull or discomfort. Because he was sexy. Nursey managed to readjust himself and get into a rhythm of undulating his abs and raising and lowering with his thighs so that he could ride Dex smoothly and deeply. 

“You look so good riding my cock. You take me so good. Fuck, Derek.”

Small gasps were escaping him with each stroke at this point as Dex’s cock rubbed inside him and Dex’s hands found Nursey’s dick and started stroking it in unison. Still he was sexy, so he managed in a breathy, sexy voice to reply. “I’m a cowboy, baby.”

Dex didn’t laugh, but he did smile again before letting out a moan and rolling his head back. “Thought cowboys wore chaps.”

“I’ll get some. Chaps and a hat. Ride you right.”

“You already do. You already do. Fu-Fuck, babe.” Dex’s voice was getting ragged and his motions more jerky.

Nursey tried to add a little extra flair to his movements, to make sure Dex really felt how deep he was inside of Nursey, to feel that extra pressure himself. It was good, it was so good. He was definitely going to get chaps and a hat. He was going to ride Dex hard and put him up wet. He was sure that was a cowboy saying. 

Dex grunted and pressed his hips up against Nursey’s ass, so Nursey stopped riding and rotated his hips a little again as Dex gasped through his orgasm. After a few moments, Dex relaxed again and started stroking Nursey’s cock with renewed focus.

Nursey looked down at him with a sly grin and half-lidded eyes. He’d made Dex cum first. That rarely happened. He hadn’t yet figured out if it was just because Dex was so _good_ at making him cum, or Dex was good at edging himself, or what. 

Dex always claimed he was just good at focusing on putting pleasure into Nursey first.

But clearly, Nursey was a sexy sexy man who could make Dex cum long and hard. 

Speaking of cuming long and hard, knowing that he’d overwhelmed Dex’s controls and feeling Dex’s softening cock still inside him and Dex’s quite firm hand stroking his dick, Nursey didn’t last much longer before he spurted cum over Dex’s stomach and then fell forward onto his hands.

Dex lifted his head just enough to capture Nursey’s mouth in a slow kiss. “You’re definitely one of the top five sexiest men I know.”

Nursey made an affronted noise at that comment. There was no way any of the other men Dex knew could have pulled off that sexy maneuver he’d just done.

“Specifically the sexiest man I know. Number one.” 

Dex’s fingers brushed over his cheek and jaw but Nursey glared at him a bit longer. 

“Damn right I am.” 

“Not even a contest, babe. So much sexier.”

Mollified, Nursey leaned forward for another kiss and then carefully stood up off the couch and helped Dex up. He wouldn’t have minded laying there and sleeping like that even. But Dex said he had homework, and they did need to clean up. 

Besides, he had some research of his own to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nursey is definitely not using cowboy sayings correctly.


	7. October 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featuring toys and distracted sex.

The good thing about Fridays was that Dex didn’t have class on Fridays. He still had practice (conditioning), but he always made sure not to have Friday classes because during the season sometimes they had games on Fridays. While he did work, he made sure they were only short, early shifts. If they got used to him working the late shift, they’d try to schedule him for it during the season. 

For now, at least, he had extra time on Fridays and Saturdays to focus on getting as much work done as possible for his classes. With his dual major, he had both a Senior Project and a Senior Thesis to complete, and he wanted to have them be as smooth as possible on the first pass now, so he would have less editing and adjusting to do when games started eating into his free time.

Which meant that at one in the afternoon on Friday, October 6, Dex approached the Haus with plans for spending the next nine to twelve hours working on his assignments. He’d probably stop and eat dinner with Nursey at some point and figure out what Nursey wanted to do for Fucktober that day. But Nursey was at a special poetry workshop or something and he’d have a few hours of pure concentration on his work.

As he approached the Haus, he noticed a giant box on the porch. That wasn’t specifically unusual. There wasn’t any guarantee that someone would be at the Haus at any point in the day and delivery drivers had schedules to keep. He’d mostly grown accustomed to how frequently the rest of the team made random large purchases or received gifts from home. Chowder had already received a few packages for his upcoming birthday.

He managed to maneuver the box into the Haus, then noticed that it was addressed to Nursey, so he continued wrangling it downstairs and into the bungalow den. After putting it on the coffee table, out of the way so Nursey wouldn’t accidentally run into it but easy to see, he turned toward his desk. Frowning, he paused and turned back to look at it suspiciously. It better not contain some large and expensive birthday present for him. Nursey _should_ realize by this point that he didn’t like having that much spent on him (since he was limited in what he could spend on Nursey especially, but it just made him uncomfortable in general). But Nursey kept trying to claim special loopholes for birthdays.

It probably wasn’t. Maybe. Possibly. Regardless, there was no way to know until Nursey got home anyway, so he turned back to his desk and booted up his computer to get started on the homework that had piled up during the week. He was behind where he wanted to be. He was behind where he should have been. And most importantly, he was currently behind where he had to be in order to meet his milestone due dates. Which meant he had to focus as much as possible.

He must have been working for a few hours when Nursey wrapped arms around him and pressed a kiss to his neck under his ear. He hadn’t heard the door open, but a glance at the clock confirmed that it had only been a few hours and was about when he’d expected Nursey to turn up. 

“Hey, Dexilicious. I was thinking maybe Pad Thai for dinner?”

Dex leaned back into Nursey’s embrace to savor the break. “Sounds good. I’ve got a lot of code to fix and it keeps throwing errors, and every time I let it compile I’ve got to work on my papers, so I’m not up for cooking.”

“Gotcha covered, babe. What’s in the box?”

Dex shrugged. “It’s addressed to you.”

“You didn’t open it?”

“It’s addressed to you. That’s a federal offense.”

Nursey pressed a kiss to Dex’s mouth and Dex reached up to Nursey’s cheek to get him to hold the kiss a little longer. Then Nursey padded over to the box. “Oh, chill. It’s some stuff I ordered. I was hoping it would get here.”

“You better not have bought stuff for me.”

“Chill, Poindexter. Of course not. This is all stuff for me because I wanted it and plan to use it.”

Dex looked over at him skeptically. “Uh huh.”

“If you want to use it with me, I'd be quite happy to share. That would be mad chill. I would enjoy it a lot.”

Dex sighed and rolled his eyes. There it was. Still, if Nursey really thought he could claim that nothing in there was for Dex, then _probably_ it wasn’t too bad. Or it was really bad but important to him and Dex would probably end up giving in anyway. Either way, his homework stubbornly refused to do itself, so he returned his attention to finding and correcting his errors, ignoring the sounds of Nursey opening the box behind him.

Focusing while Nursey tried to distract him was a skill that he’d learned years before, and none of the sounds that Nursey made seemed overly concerning, so he powered through. 

Nursey climbing into his chair behind him was an everyday occurrence, he didn’t even have to think about shifting his position to make sure they’d both fit. 

Nursey pulled at his collar to expose his neck and he tilted his head so that Nursey would have better access. Reading at an angle wasn’t a problem.

Nursey tapped on his arms and pulled his flannel off them one at a time as Dex lifted them off the keyboard for him in response.

Nursey rucked his shirt up and Dex adjusted his position and lifted his arms so that Nursey could pull it all the way off, his eyes still scanning the code.

Nursey’s hands roamed over his torso, thin traceries of cold lines moved over Dex’s skin and Nursey’s lips followed and it was very nice to spend time with Nursey while he was trying to work out if he’d missed a close bracket or an open parenthesis. 

With his arms wrapped around Dex’s chest, Nursey murmured in his ear, “Is this okay?” 

“Of course.” Dex wasn’t completely certain what Nursey was asking about, but it was definitely okay if Nursey wanted to do it. 

Apparently, Nursey wanted to play with his nipples because he rubbed his thumbs over them and then pinched them. Which was obviously fine. They both agreed that consent was important, so he didn’t say that Nursey didn’t have to ask, but really, Nursey hadn’t needed to ask. If he wanted to touch and fondle and kiss and play with Dex while getting in the mood for having sex that evening, it was fine.

In fact, Dex figured that the next time he needed to compile he could probably forego the paper and focus on Nursey and Fucktober. 

Nursey must have read his mind because he nudged at Dex’s ass until he stood up and Nursey finished undressing him, then they both sat back into Dex’s chair. 

He found a spot where he’d deleted a list item while iterating over it, so he looked up the best ways to fix that and tried to simplify that bit of code with a list comprehension. 

The cold, goopy sensation of lube made him blink a bit, but he thought he’d found an error in one of the exception blocks, so he narrowed his eyes and tried to sort if he’d specified all the parameters correctly while Nursey started stroking his cock. 

He looked over the code again. He was pretty sure he’d found all the errors. He could probably compile.

“Babe, stand up so I can put some beads in your ass.”

Dex looked away from his computer, trying to look over his shoulder at Nursey. “What?”

“Oh, there you are.” Nursey kissed his neck again and Dex leaned further to the side to give him more access. Nursey kept stroking at his dick, somehow completely surrounding it.

Dex’s brow furrowed. How was Nursey pinching both of his nipples and stroking his cock? 

He opened his eyes and looked down to see small clamps on his nipples, and a sheath masturbator that Nursey was using to stroke him. 

“Do you need help with that?”

“It’s chill. I got it.”

“But what about you?”

Nursey’s forehead dropped against Dex’s shoulder and he started shaking. It took a few seconds before Dex realized that he was laughing, nearly silently. 

“Ch’yeah. I’m good, babe. I’m already good. How did you work through that?”

Dex felt his heart drop. “I guess I just, got used to tuning out the specifics of the things you do to distract me while I work.”

It was a horrible thing to admit. Tuning Nursey out was supposed to be for things like throwing bits of trash at him. Not missing the fact that his boyfriend wanted his attention and had apparently already made himself cum. 

Nursey laughed again. “That’s fair. I can be very distracting.”

“You are. You’re worth the distraction.”

Nursey lifted his head and pressed teeth gently to Dex’s earlobe. “Speaking of distraction.” He squeezed Dex’s cock and kept stroking with the masturbator. 

The message was pretty clear. Focus on the fact his incredible boyfriend was trying to get him off. He dropped his hands to Nursey’s thighs and dragged his fingers over the firm muscle, leaning back against Nursey’s chest and closing his eyes to give in to the slick movements Nursey was providing. 

It didn’t take long. After nearly a week of daily sex, it probably should have taken longer, but between the stress of his homework, and the fact that Nursey had been working him for some time and his body had definitely noticed even if his mind hadn’t, it didn’t take much longer before he was moaning and panting and clutching Nursey’s thighs.

Nursey, for his part, seemed to be focusing on sucking a hickey into Dex’s neck while keeping up the ceaseless, pounding strokes on Dex’s cock.

Finally, the tiny pinpricks of nerves fired off all over his body, clenching his ass, and making him shudder slightly as he came. 

“Fuck, Derek. That was. I mean. You’re always. But. Fuck. Thank you.” He didn’t quite manage to stand, so he let himself sink onto the floor on his knees and turned around so that he could pull Nursey down into a kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Nursey grinned at him and he couldn’t help but smile in response. 

“I guess I need to clean…” He trailed off and stared down at the cocksheath. “What the fuck is this thing?”

“It’s called the deep throat stroker. The reviewers agreed with me that you should definitely feel what it’s like to be deep throated, but since you keep saying things like-”

“Rupturing your airway is not an acceptable risk.”

“Yeah, that. Since you keep saying that, I figured this might be close enough.” He looked at it thoughtfully. “I’ll have to try it to tell you how close it resembles the real deal.”

Dex huffed a laugh and shook his head. “I guess this was in the box? Pretty big box just for this. And you _claimed_ it was all for you.” 

He reached up and carefully unclamped his nipples. He didn’t mind having his nipples pinched, or pulled, or sucked on while they were having sex, but it had been awhile and they were starting to get sensitive.

“Um. Not just for that.”

He looked up at Nursey, but Nursey was avoiding his gaze.

He finally looked past Nursey to the rest of the room. He blinked rapidly while trying to make sense of the scene in front of him. His tools were out, why were his tools out? At least it wasn’t the power tools. There was a half built sex swing. There was what looked like a queening chair put together wrong. That made no sense at all. 

“Why is there a queening chair?”

“Oh, chill. That’s for C and Cait.”

Dex hadn’t known butt plugs came in that many shapes. There were three dildos suction cupped to the fridge. Four different strands of anal beads were draped over various bits of furniture. Nursey was wearing a corset and Dex wasn’t sure how Nursey had gotten into it by himself or how he’d missed seeing it before that moment. 

There was a confetti of packing peanuts over the entire room.

He looked up at Nursey in confusion. 

“How long have I been working on this code?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Besides the stroker and nipple clamps, Nursey also used edible pens (there are still some of Dex's freckles with pictures connecting the dots and a couple of lines of poetry on him).


	8. October 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featuring a blowjob

Nursey woke up his favorite way, snuggled in Dex’s arms. It almost never happened and he very much wanted to snuggle in even closer and enjoy it. But there was a problem. He was pretty sure it was a big problem. 

He almost never got to wake up in Dex’s arms because Dex’s alarm went off before his and he didn’t wake up to Dex’s alarm. 

Dex’s alarm went off before his because Dex almost always had Captain things to do before practice or an early work shift. 

Nursey had woken up because his own alarm was going off.

Nursey’s alarm was going off on a Saturday because they had morning practice.

If they had morning practice, Dex should have been at Faber already doing Captainy things.

“Babe.”

“Mmgh.” Dex didn’t wake up.

“Dexily. Wake up. It’s time for practice.”

Dex shifted, his arms squeezing around Nursey, then his face scrunched and he blinked slowly awake. It took five seconds before he startled upright and stared wide eyed at the clock. 

“Fuck. I’m late.” He didn’t start moving. Didn’t jump out of the bed and throw on clothes. Didn’t grab his phone to message the coaches. Just sat there staring.

“Dexababe?”

“Does it matter? I’m so behind. I-.” He broke off, shaking his head. “They’re going to kick me out. Everything’s going to-. You’re going to-.” 

Nursey sat up and wrapped himself around Dex carefully. “I’m going to be right here. Everything’s going to be fine. They aren’t going to kick you out. I’ll tell the coaches that you’re sick. Take a mental health day and just chill, ok babe?”

He wasn’t sure how late Dex had stayed up working on his homework. Apparently pretty late. And he’d already zoned out on it so hard the night before that he apparently hadn’t noticed anything, including when Nursey’d borrowed his tools to put together some sex furniture. He clearly needed a day off. 

“No. It’s fine. I can. I have to. I don’t get days off.” Dex started to pull away and then stopped and lifted Nursey’s hand to press a kiss to it. “Thank you. But I’ve gotta take care of everything. Somehow.”

Dex climbed out of bed and Nursey watched him. 

“You don’t have to do it all alone. You aren’t alone.”

Dex looked back at him and his small smile appeared sad or tired. “I know.” 

Nursey nodded and followed him out of bed. There was still practice.

* * *

Nursey expected Dex to crash again when he got home from dealing with team stuff and work stuff. That didn’t happen. 

He expected Dex to do more work on his assignments that he’d spent so long on the night before. That didn’t happen.

He’d expected Dex to not even be home yet, possibly stopping at the student athlete center for a massage or homework help or something. That clearly hadn’t happened.

Instead, Dex joined him on the couch where he’d been looking at stuff on his phone.

It wasn’t a conscious decision to flow into Dex’s space, legs pressed together, arms entangling. It was just the way that Nursey was most comfortable, so anytime Dex was around him, he ended up touching him in some variety of ways. 

Dex had told him repeatedly that he didn’t mind, so Nursey didn’t even try to restrain himself.

“Did you have something planned for today?” Dex’s eyes kept flicking to the pile of the still half-built sex swing and the other assorted items that had arrived the day before.

“Nah. Figured we’d just chill today.” He finished tapping a message to check all the cities with hockey teams and set the phone aside so he could wrap his arms around Dex.

“Oh. Yeah. If you want to chill for a bit first, that’s cool. But did you have anything in particular you wanted me to do to you for Fucktober? Or to do to me? Or for us to do to each other? Or?”

Nursey pressed his lips to Dex’s to stop the flow of words. It was just a quick peck so Dex could continue if he really wanted to, but enough to signal that he was rambling and Nursey understood. 

Dex didn’t start talking again, instead moving back in for a longer kiss. “I love making love to you, Derek. Tell me what you want me to do.”

“Babe. Will. You slept through your alarm. I’ve never known you to do that and you only get like four hours of sleep at night during the summer. Every night. We can just chill and rest.” He took Dex’s hand and started playing with his fingers. 

He liked Dex’s fingers. He liked just being with Dex like this. He didn’t need them to have sex. Fucktober was just a silly idea about how they could spend focused time with each other born out of the concept of Fictober and Jotober and Kinktober and all the other -tobers. 

Dex looked down at their hands as Nursey played with them and pressed his lips together for a few moments. “I’m fine.”

“Will.” Nursey knew his voice was harder than it had been before. But they had a few important rules that they’d established when they started dating and one of the most important was that they didn’t lie to each other.

Dex sighed and rolled his shoulders. “I will be fine. I just got behind on stuff and it’s hard to get caught back up. But I can deal with that and I can make sure I spend time with you. And for one month you asked that to be focused on sex. You challenged me. I can do it. It’s fine.”

“And you made me put the stipulation that if we were sick or not feeling it or injured or anything else that we could miss a day, no problem.”

“But I’m not sick or injured and I am feeling it.”

“You didn’t even notice that I put nipple clamps on you yesterday.”

Dex started flushing pink. “Ayuh. That wasn’t great. I’m sorry. I should ha-”

“Did you finish the stuff you’re behind on?”

He licked his lips and looked away briefly. “No, but it’s fine. You’re my focus. My only focus.”

Nursey looked at him consideringly. “We could pull a Swordfish and I could blow you while you work on your projects.” 

Dex would probably zone into his work again, which was fine. That meant he wouldn’t notice if Nursey tested exactly how much of a gag reflex he had. 

He was pretty sure he could take it all. He was pretty sure Dex would enjoy it, too.

Dex was shaking his head before he even finished the suggestion. “No. I’ll either be too distracted and mess up my work, or worse, be distracted from you and I don’t want that. Besides, after what you said with that stroker yesterday, this is probably all a ploy to try to see if you can deep throat me.”

“I can’t believe this slander. Complete defamation of character. Unfounded accusations besmirching my character. As if I would even consid-” He broke off as Dex pulled him in close and rubbed their noses together.

“The gentleman doth protest too much.” 

And then Dex’s tongue was in Nursey’s mouth, which was a good place for Dex’s tongue to be, actually. So Nursey kissed back and climbed into Dex’s lap, which was a good place for Nursey to be, actually.

Eventually, Dex pulled away. “If you do want to blow me, you know I’m always down for that. But I want to actually focus on it. Don’t want to miss it if you do that thing you do with your tongue.” 

Dex smiled his small crooked smile and Nursey grinned. 

He climbed out of Dex’s lap and pulled him by the hand over to the front door. After verifying it was locked and deadbolted, he shuffled Dex up against it and pressed in close to him, capturing his mouth in another kiss while finally releasing Dex’s hand to work on opening his jeans. The kiss turned loose and sloppy and Nursey moved slowly down Dex’s jaw to his throat as Dex’s head rolled back against the door. He still hadn’t managed to give Dex a hickey, but he was determined it would happen.

“Wouldn’t this be easier on the couch, or a chair, or, I don’t know, the bed?”

“Shut up, Will.” He scraped his teeth over the spot where he’d been sucking, then licked it and started sucking again. He’d gotten Dex’s jeans open, so he reached in to grip Dex’s half-hard cock.

Dex swallowed hard in response. “Ok. I just want you to-”

Nursey pulled away from Dex’s throat and gave a firm stroke on his dick. “I’m going to lick you like a lollipop. I’m going to suck you until you see stars and have to hold onto the door for balance and if you are sitting or laying down I won’t know that’s happened. Is that okay?”

Dex licked his lips and swallowed again. “Ch’yeah. That’s good.”

Nursey pressed another quick, sloppy kiss to his mouth and then smoothly lowered himself to the floor with a grace he rarely managed off the ice. He paused to remove his own shirt and drag Dex’s jeans and boxer briefs down. Once he was settled he looked up at Dex through his absurdly long lashes. 

“Tell me when you’re about to cum. You can give me a pearl necklace.” He grinned at the answering groan and Dex’s head rolling back against the door again. 

Then he focused on the task at hand. Nuzzling under Dex’s dick, he sucked on Dex’s balls for a moment before disengaging with a soft wet smack of sound. He gripped Dex’s dick and starting from the very base, licked up the underside of the shaft to the head of the cock in one long slurp. 

He paused for a breath, getting his hands set in a good position to stop him from getting too into it and taking too much, then took the head of Dex’s cock into his mouth. He slowly moved his tongue over the head, then swirled it around. He repeated the process, pulling off of Dex’s cock to flick his tongue over it again, or blow a thin stream of cold air at the spit slick skin, then taking it back in.

After doing that a few times, he started sucking Dex into his mouth. Most of the movement was a slick glide of lips down the spit slick shaft of cock and back up, but he applied suction each time he slid back to the head, then swirled his tongue around the head before sliding back down. 

Dex was moaning above him, hands brushing the tops of Nursey’s shoulders, then over to his neck and ears, then back.

Nursey looked up at him through his eyelashes again as he took Dex back into his mouth until he was pressed up against his hands as far as they both agreed was safe and the head of Dex’s cock was well back toward his throat. He adjusted his lips so that they made a slurping sound against the shaft before he pulled back off. Dex finally stopped fluttering his hands around Nursey, instead rubbing the hand over his own torso and gripping at his skin.

Nursey closed his eyes and focused on taking Dex in over and over again, as far as he could go, and slurping back off with a swirl of tongue. Listening to Dex’s moans and the sound as Dex couldn’t take it any longer and grabbed the doorknob to brace himself. He hummed around the dick in his throat and Dex moaned again before starting to murmur the sweet sweet dirty talk about how good Nursey was and how his sloppy mouth felt so good, how hot it was to watch Nursey take his cock like that. 

It had taken months to get Dex to understand how much his voice affected Nursey, how much hearing Dex talk during sex made it even better for him. He was still working on the volume. But fuck, it was good to hear. 

He released the hand closest to the base of Dex’s cock and shoved it into his shorts, pulling out his own dick and rubbing it. He wasn’t going to cum, not right then probably, not without lube or spit or something. But Dex looked and sounded and tasted too good. 

Nursey slurped back up the length of Dex’s cock and Dex reached down to grab it, grunting as he did.

“Fuck, Derek. I’m close. Fuck.” 

Nursey started stroking Dex’s cock in tandem with Dex’s hand as Dex aimed at Nursey’s chest. He dropped his head back to offer a clear shot and released his own cock to massage Dex’s balls. 

Dex let out a moan that was half whimper and, finally, Nursey felt the hot sticky spurts of cum over his collarbones. 

He sat back on his heels and watched as Dex slowly slid down the door to sit on the floor in front of him, his shirt and flannel rucking up as he did. Then Nursey leaned forward to press a quick kiss to Dex’s mouth. He would have really enjoyed a longer kiss with more tongue again, but Dex’s breathing hadn’t evened out yet, so he didn’t push it.

Eventually, Dex opened his eyes and gave him a small smile. “Ayuh. Didn’t want to miss that.”

“Mm. Me neither.” Nursey tried to assess the sitting situation to figure out how to get into Dex’s lap without hurting him. 

Apparently, Dex noticed Nursey cock was still hard and half pulled out of his shorts. 

“Shit. Give me a second. I’ll take care of you.” 

“I’m fine, babe. I’ve still got-” He broke off and waved toward the pile of toys. “Don’t even really need to cum after watching that beautiful display.”

“You should get to, though. Besides, you said you wanted to try that stroker. Tell me how it compared. I’ll take care of you. Should do this right.” Dex’s sentences didn’t all sound like complete thoughts, but they also didn’t sound like something Nursey was in much of a mood to argue against, so he followed Dex as he stood up and moved toward the couch and the toys. 

“As long as you hold me while you do it.”

“Of course, babe. Told you. I’ll do it right.”


	9. October 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> featuring anal sex in the lotus position

Dex collapsed on the couch. He hadn’t even made it down to the bungalow. He was laying on the previously nasty green couch that he’d managed to strip to the frame and rebuild and reupholster by getting back to Samwell a week before classes started. 

“Hey Dex! Tired? Are we not having lunch today?” Tango leaned over him and frowned.

Dex sat up with a sigh. Tango was right. He needed to cook for the team. Then he needed to….

He almost couldn’t bear to think about it. 

What he wanted to do was just lay there and accept his fate. 

“Dex?”

But he couldn’t. Because people were counting on him. He had jobs to do.

“Ayuh. Lunch. On it.” At least that was something he could probably manage to not fuck up.

* * *

Nursey didn’t show up for team lunch, which was odd. He had supported Dex’s plan of having the previous core group of upperclassmen interact with the Freshies and the rest of the team that had previously been basically ignored off the ice. Both because it improved team unity and made sure all the guys felt included and understood, and because it allowed them to try to make sure the culture of inclusivity would continue into the future.

Dex was cleaning up the dishes and putting some leftovers into containers to take down to the bungalow for Nursey when the man in question appeared finally, wrapping his arms around Dex from behind.

“Come on, babe. Someone else can clean up. I know you cooked.”

Dex was going to dispute the point, he could still clean up, but Whiskey appeared beside him and took the plate out of his hands before he could. So, he let himself be pulled away from the kitchen by his boyfriend. It was fine. He was probably only doing the dishes to procrastinate checking on the state of his thesis anyway. 

Nursey didn’t shuffle him toward the stairs to the basement though; he shuffled him out the door of the Haus.

“Where are we going?”

“Do you trust me?”

“Ayuh. Of course. I’ve just got-”

“We’re going to have some self care time. Tango texted me.”

Dex frowned thoughtfully. Self care was a luxury he didn’t have time for. “I fucked up my thesis.”

He hadn’t meant to tell Nursey. He hadn’t meant to say anything to anyone. He just needed to fix it. But it was going to take so long. And now it was out there.

“I accidentally clicked the wrong thing or something last night. I was so tired. I’m just. I shouldn’t have? I’ve worked more than this. But I clicked the wrong thing and I couldn’t stop myself and I lost at least a day’s worth of work, maybe more. I-. I fucked up.”

They stopped moving as Nursey stopped and squeezed his arms around Dex’s waist again. “Babe.”

Dex closed his eyes and swallowed hard, glad that Nursey was behind him, even if he did have his chin tucked over Dex’s shoulder. “I fucked up and I don’t know if I can unfuck it up. And I’m supposed to deliver my first draft submission this week and I don’t think I’m going to be able to. I was already behind and…” He trailed off with a sigh.

“It’ll be ok.”

“The team can’t deal with another year of the captain getting threatened with suspension from the team due to failed academics. I can’t-. I’m so close to graduating and I’m going to fuck it all up and the team will have to pick another captain, and I’ll have to move out and you-.”

“Chill, Dexy. None of that is going to happen. And even if it did, I’d still be here. I’d still be with you, right?”

Dex took a deep breath. It was all definitely going to happen, but it was nice that Nursey thought they’d still be together. That Nursey didn’t think he’d have to move back to Maine and start working full time right away. He glanced around to see if anyone was within earshot. “I’m not going to stop _loving_ you. But I’m probably going to be really busy otherwise for the next couple of days so I have _something_ to turn in.”

“First of all, we agreed that it was only if we both felt like it. I seem to keep reminding you of that.”

“I do feel like it.”

“Second of all, we are having a self care day. You made a mistake. It happens. You can explain the situation to your advisor and get an extension on your submission deadline, but first, you need to let your brain rest and recover. It will work better after, I promise.”

Dex sighed and they started moving again. “How can you be sure?”

“Years of therapy and time in prep school.”

“Right. Are you doing ok? Do you need me to do anything so you can get your project done?”

“I’m good, babe. I need you to go with me to the student athlete center so we can get some sick massages, which, btw, count as prepping for hockey, too. Then, I need you to take me to our bed and make sweet sweet love to me until I forget about the masseuse having their hands all over your body.”

Dex turned his head so that he could try to kiss whatever part of Nursey’s face he could reach. “I can do that for you. I’d do anything for you.” 

“Except accept presents.”

“Ayuh. Ok. There’s that.”

* * *

Dex had to admit that he felt much more centered after the massage. He hadn’t realized how tense he’d gotten until he wasn’t. Back in the bungalow, sitting naked on their bed with his legs crossed, all he wanted to do was tell Nursey how much he loved him. 

But he couldn’t. Every time he tried, it didn’t come out right. And they were about to start their senior season. And even if they got through the year together and he managed to graduate, they’d graduate. And Nursey would move back to New York probably, start writing to publish. And even Dex’s best case scenarios meant the possibility of moving across the country or to Canada. 

He pulled Nursey into his lap and Nursey’s legs wrapped around him automatically. He pressed his face into Nursey’s shoulder and clutched him tightly. He wasn’t sure how many more times he’d get to hold Nursey. They’d probably part ways after graduation. Most people did. 

But he had months before graduation. He had the rest of Fucktober. 

He moved to press a gentle, questioning kiss to Nursey’s lips, and Nursey responded firmly, moving their lips and sliding his tongue into Dex’s mouth with soft swipes.

He’d learn all of Nursey so well that he’d never forget. 

With one hand, he lifted Nursey’s ass, more of a symbolic lift since Nursey definitely adjusted his position in response to lift himself and position himself over Dex’s cock. He’d poured lube into his other hand and he swept it over himself thoroughly before pulling away from the kiss to make sure the angle was right.

At Dex’s nod and with his guidance, Nursey lowered down, taking Dex’s cock inside him with one slow, smooth motion. Once fully filled, Nursey took several shuddering open mouth breaths and then pressed his mouth back to Dex’s while locking his legs around Dex’s waist. 

After a few seconds to be sure Nursey was comfortable, Dex started rocking his hips gently, his hands clutching Nursey’s back. It wasn’t hard, or fast, or hot, or steamy. It was perfect. It was right. It was Derek. 

William Jacob Poindexter was madly in love with Derek Malik Nurse and had no way to tell him that. 

So, he rocked his hips into Nursey’s and drank Nursey’s kisses like they were water and he wanted to drown. He tried to etch it into Nursey’s skin with his fingertips sliding over Nursey’s back. He tried to write it into the dance of his tongue over Nursey’s lips. He tried to push it from his heart directly into Nursey’s chest.

He mourned the loss when Nursey pulled away, gasping. 

“Will.”

“I love you, Derek. I love you so much. I-” His voice broke and he held Nursey, biting his lip against the tide of unspeakable want.

Nursey shuddered and gasped and came over their stomachs, and Dex slowed his rocking. They sat like that, Nursey’s arms tight around Dex’s shoulders and neck. Dex’s arms tight around Nursey’s waist and hips. Noses and cheeks and foreheads pressed together and brushing over each other as they took deep breaths that never seemed to fill their lungs. 

Dex broke the quiet first. “You should move. It’ll be too much soon. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I don’t want to move. I want to stay here.”

“I would keep you here forever.” He didn’t mean to say it. He did mean it.

Still, they did move, because the world didn’t stop on account of love. And Dex cleaned them up and brought Nursey water. Then he lay down on the bed and they held each other some more.

His thesis could wait. 

He silently asked anyone who might be listening to please get him an offer in New York.

William Jacob Poindexter was wicked in love with Derek Malik Nurse.


	10. October 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> featuring clothed frottage, hand jobs over clothes, and cumming in the pants.

Nursey waved at the Taddies and Chowder and Cait as he breezed through the main floor of the Haus and headed down to the bungalow. Well, he tried to wave. His hands were full of boxes of takeout and he wasn’t willing to risk them. He was on a mission. 

He safely made it down the stairs and into the bungalow, then started his “Thinking about Dex” playlist and danced a little while setting the food up in a nice dinner for the two of them. Dex hadn’t messaged that he’d be late, so Nursey had just enough time to get it all set up and then it would be a nice date in to help Dex relax and de-stress.

Twenty-four minutes after he was expected home, Dex walked through the door of the bungalow. Nursey hadn’t been counting. He just knew how many of the songs on his playlist had gone through. 

Dex froze when he saw Nursey sitting at their little table, then quickly dropped his bag and removed his boots. 

Nursey stayed sitting, but Dex took his hand and kissed it instead. 

“You made dinner?”

“Bought it. It’s probably cold now. I should have checked when you’d be home. But I thought you’d be home by now. Where were you?”

Nursey kept his tone calm and even. Dex was only a little late. It could be explained by having to stop and help someone who’d been hit by a car or something. That seemed reasonable. That was a Dex thing to do. It wasn’t like Dex would-.

“Fucking Sean.”

Nursey stopped breathing and looked up at Dex.

Dex looked irritated, running a hand through his hair. “He was half an hour late. Like I don’t have to wait for him to show up before I can leave. And he’s always pulling bullshit like this. I fucking hate him. ‘Hate’s a strong word.’ I don’t care. I hate him. He calls out and I’m forced to cover his shifts and then he acts like he was doing me a favor by making me work extra hours. Like I don’t have other things I need to do.” Dex finally paused and looked over at Nursey. “Or want to do.” 

He shook his head and reached for Nursey’s hands across the table. “I’m sorry, babe. I don’t mean to vent to you. I just. I love you.” 

Nursey slowly reached out and took Dex’s hands, taking even, measured breaths. “His texts sure are something.”

Dex’s head tilted and the last of the grumpiness melted away as he looked at Nursey. “Derek.”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

“You know I don’t care. You have my passcode for a reason. But it’s been so long. I thought. I thought I’d finally shown you that I don’t want anyone else.”

Nursey couldn’t stop the harsh laugh. “You have. It’s not you. It’s-”

“I know. Babe, come here.” Dex slid out of his chair and walked on his knees around to pull Nursey into a hug. “I love you. And Sean’s an ass who I wouldn’t so much as kiss if I’d been poisoned and the antidote was in his chapstick or whatever he uses. Ever since he covered that shift for me last week… I think he figured out I wanted the time off to have sex with you. I swear he’s probably going to try to get me fired.”

Nursey buried his nose in Dex’s neck and took a deep breath. He loved the way that Dex smelled. He wasn’t sure what the scent was, other than Dex. His body wash or laundry soap or maybe Dex just mystically always smelled like leather and woodsmoke and the sweat of hard work. 

They stayed like that for several minutes, Dex kneeling on the floor and Nursey bent over so that they could hug each other. Finally, Nursey pulled back. 

“I do trust you. My brain just- And the massage yesterday- I know. Ok.”

“I know, Derek. Hurt doesn’t go away easy.” Dex turned his head slightly to glance at the food, then toward Nursey’s speaker which was still playing Dex Jams. He stood up and held out a hand to Nursey.

“What?”

“Food’s already cold, right? Dance with me.”

Nursey stared at him for another few seconds then took his hand and stood up. It was easy to step into closed position. The song that was playing was decidedly not a waltz, but that had never stopped them before. There were plenty of ways to dance from closed position. Including just rocking back and forth which seemed to be what Dex wanted to do right then.

“I was supposed to be helping you de-stress and relax.”

Dex hummed beside his ear. “It’s ok. This is important.”

“So’s you not stressing.”

“Turns out my boyfriend is a literal and actual genius and suggested that I should ask my advisors for extensions on my projects. And somehow, I actually managed to do that without throwing up, so I’ve got a couple of weeks.”

Nursey pulled back so he could look at Dex in the eye. “Really? That’s great. I told you they would give you an extension. Stuff happens all the time. You just gotta ask.”

“Hate asking.”

Nursey couldn’t think of how to respond to that understatement, so he just blinked for a few seconds. “But now you have time and don’t have to stress as much.”

“Ayuh. Won’t be ahead of schedule like I wanted. But I think if I keep to a good schedule, I’ll get it done.” 

“What’s on the schedule for tonight?”

“First, reminding my boyfriend that the only person I want rubbing on me, hands or otherwise, is him. Then reheating and eating the food he got us because it does still smell delicious. A little bit of homework, and then a whole lot of cuddles.”

“Sounds like a party.” 

The music changed over to a much more sultry song and Dex spun him around so that he was pressed with his back against Dex’s chest. “It’s been awhile since you threw a kegster. Maybe you should throw one this week or next.”

Nursey pressed his ass back into Dex’s groin and shimmied to the music, feeling a thrill when Dex ground back against him, clearly open to the idea of a little dirty dancing. 

“Party of two first. Kegster plans later.”

He started grinding his ass into Dex and groaned as he felt Dex’s hardening cock pressing against him through their clothes. 

Dex’s hands gripped his hips tightly, then one slid around to rub at his own growing erection through his pants. “You want to make love again?”

“Dance with me, Dexy. I want to dance.”

Dex let out a shuddering breath against his ear. “You keep moving like this, I might cum in my pants.”

“Yes. That. Let’s do that.”

“You want me to make you cum in your pants? It would be easier the other way ‘round.”

Nursey rubbed his ass against Dex’s hard cock. “But hard is good.” 

Dex growled in his ear and started moving his abs and hips to rock his cock over Nursey’s ass as Nursey moved against him. “How could I even think about wanting someone else? God, Derek. Even if you didn’t ah-” 

Nursey grinned to himself as Dex broke off right when Nursey’d reached around to grab Dex’s ass. 

“Even if you didn’t drive me to distraction with your body, and I do love it.” Dex paused to scrape his teeth and lips over the spot where Nursey’s shoulder met his neck. 

Nursey continued rubbing and grinding back on Dex, sliding one of his hands up his own shirt and over his chest. His nipples were hard and tight and he rolled one between his fingertips while Dex worked his neck.

“God I love having sex with you.” Dex punctuated the statement with another kiss of teeth and tongues.

“Fucking you.” And another scrape of teeth and lips.

“Making love to you.” A soft, sloppy kiss on his neck. 

“Anything you want.” 

Nursey groaned as Dex’s deep, breathy voice started hitching as he whispered in his ear. 

“But even if you never touched my dick again or let me touch you.”

Nursey frowned and reached down to press Dex’s hand even more firmly against his cloth covered cock.

“Shit Derek. No one else. All I want.” 

Nursey stopped focusing on rubbing his ass back against Dex’s cock and started focusing on rubbing his cock up against Dex’s hand. He pinched his nipple again while Dex’s grip tightened and hips jerked unsteadily. 

A few moments later, Dex’s hand moved with more intention on his cock and Dex’s other hand released his hip, dragging up to brush over Nursey’s other nipple. 

“Cum for me, baby. You look so good when you feel good. Cum for me.” Dex whispered directly into his ear and then sucked his earlobe into his mouth.

And Nursey couldn’t stop himself from cumming if he’d wanted to. He let out a gasp and pressed a hand against his mouth. A soundproof bungalow was one thing, screaming every time he came was still something he was trying to avoid when technically sharing space with other people. 

He felt nearly boneless and he wasn’t sure how Dex managed to continue to support them both as he turned in Dex’s arms and pulled his head in for a sloppy kiss. 

“I think we need to do laundry now, too.”


	11. October 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PolyFrogs  
> Threesome featuring the fuck blow sandwich position. 
> 
> If you don't want to read PolyFrogs or Threesome smut, skip this chapter.

“Alright. One last thing before we end practice. Today is a very important day. It is Chowder’s birthday! Everyone wish him happy birthday or suffer the wrath of the goalie. Let’s sing.”

Dex looked around the gathered team members, happy to see that Chowder was grinning from the attention. Then he started singing for his best friend’s birthday. 

“Bay-bee shark doo doo, doo doo doodo. Baby shark…”

The rest of the team joined in pretty quickly. Some of them were a little slow on figuring out that they were not going to be singing the traditional Happy Birthday Song, but seriously, it was Chowder. 

After leading them through several verses he remembered from camp (he wasn’t even sure what was on the recorded version), he called practice to a close and bonked his helmet against Chowder’s in the universal sign of goalie affection. He left everyone else to shower affection on Chowder while he skated over to the coaches for the usual post-practice run down. With the start of the season looming, the run downs were taking more time.

He expected everyone to be finishing up or gone by the time he got to the dressing room, but Nursey was sitting at his cubby, tapping on his phone and waiting.

“Hey, Nurse. Don’t you have class?”

Nursey stretched out his legs and looked up at him with a smile that Dex knew he thought was seductive. “Got time. Thought I’d walk with you today.”

“Just give me a couple of minutes to shower.” Dex returned the smile and headed for the indicated shower.

He’d prefer a bit longer to shower, to make sure he was clean, but since he had class right after, he had to settle for washing the stink off and getting through the day. He hurried through the shower and changing so that Nursey wouldn’t have to wait longer than necessary, then they made their way out of Faber together.

It was nice to walk with Nursey. He honestly tried to do it whenever possible. He’d done that for a while, even before they’d started dating. Apparently no one had actually noticed that he walked with Nursey all over campus even when his classes were the opposite direction. 

“I wanted to talk to you about Chowder’s birthday.”

Dex started to open his mouth to respond, but Nursey continued.

“But first. Like, it’s nbd, but in the future, if I ask you what you were doing to be late, _please_ don’t respond with ‘fucking another guy’.” Nursey wasn’t looking at him. Nursey was being Chill. 

Dex didn’t need Nursey’s Chill tone to realize how badly he’d screwed up. “Shit. Wait.” He stopped and touched Nursey’s elbow to request that they look at each other. As soon as Nursey stopped and turned toward him, Dex wrapped him in an embrace. “I didn’t think about it as a verb. I’m sorry. Damnit. I’m so sorry.” 

“I know you didn’t. It was pretty clear when you continued. Just. Like. There was a second.” 

“No. I get it. It was bad word choice. Thank you for understanding, but I’m really sorry I made you feel like that even for a second. I promise, I would not fuck Sean if he was the last being on earth and I don’t want to fuck anyone else. I just, apparently like shoving my foot in my mouth.” It occurred to him that he should try shutting up at that point, so he closed his mouth. 

“You know this counts as PDA, right?”

Dex blinked at Nursey’s sequitur. “Um, yeah.”

“Just making sure.” Nursey leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss, just a press of lips.

It made sense, really. Nursey definitely wasn’t averse to public displays of affection. Nursey would travel everywhere koalaed onto Dex if he could. 

Dex, on the other hand, was more reserved and didn’t typically initiate such displays unless they were in their own space. But there was what he’d typically do and what he’d do when he just realized he’d accidentally screwed up majorly. If his boyfriend needed affection, he would get it, no matter where they were.

End of story.

Nursey linked his arm around Dex’s waist and pulled them back onto the path so that they were walking again. “What I really wanted to talk to you about, though, is C’s birthday and birthday presents.”

Apparently, they were good. That was good. 

“I’m kind of guessing that the queening chair in our den is for him and Cait?”

“Oh, ch’yeah. It is. But not for his birthday. That’s more for Farms.”

Dex quirked an eyebrow while thinking about the way Chowder looked any time he made a sly innuendo about eating Cait out. He was pretty sure that gift would be appreciated by both of them equally. 

“I made him some stuff before classes started. It’s not much, but…” He trailed off and shrugged. They both knew why he couldn’t do more.

“I did get him a couple of things. But I was also thinking.”

“A dangerous pastime.” 

“I know. We’ve _celebrated_ with him before for various things. We could offer to do that if it was chill with you.”

Dex looked at Nursey from the corner of his eye. He looked, well, amazingly handsome like usual. In fact, he looked completely normal in expression as well. 

It probably wasn’t a test.

Even if it was, he’d been serious. He didn’t want to fuck anyone but Nursey. 

But Chowder had always been a different category than anyone else for them. He wasn’t just anyone. 

“I was serious about not fucking anyone else.”

“C isn’t anyone. He’s C.”

“Yeah. He’s… He’s Chowder. He's our person.” 

“Ch’yeah. That.”

Dex hummed and walked in silence for a little bit, leaning into Nursey’s side as he did. “I get why you have the jealousy thing, and I’m really trying to make sure I don’t do anything to hurt you like that. And I really was serious about only wanting you. But, yeah, I guess Chowder is kind of a special situation.” He paused and ran a hand through his hair. “Like, I’m not going to just go upstairs and fuck him or something. But if we’re together with him, then I guess, yeah. Like you said, we’ve done it before.”

“Chill.”

“If you suggest other people, it’s going to be a hard no, still.”

“I didn’t think that had changed, babe. I know you were trying to reassure me, and that’s mad nice of you. I wanted to make sure you were still okay with us sometimes including him before I texted the offer to Frog+Chat. Respecting boundaries, even when they change. That’s one of the rules, right?”

“Right.” Dex smiled and linked his fingers through the fingers of Nursey’s hand that was wrapped around to his hip. They were almost to Nursey’s building; he wanted to enjoy touching his boyfriend’s skin as much as he could before class and work.

* * *

Chowder had agreed to the carnal present readily and cheerfully after confirming with Cait that she was still okay with the situation. Cait had made a comment about how letting them take the edge off would make her later present even better, so Dex was pretty sure she wasn’t just going along with things. She also privately reassured him that it was fine when he texted her directly.

So after he finished work, he joined his best friend and his boyfriend in the bungalow to take advantage of the superior soundproofing and more distance from the rest of the Hausmates. 

Chowder was between them, his head turned away from Dex as he and Nursey plunged their tongues into each other’s mouths. Dex had his hand on Chowder’s thigh and his lips and tongue on Chowder’s collarbone and neck, moving in slow circles. 

Until Chowder turned from Nursey and pulled Dex in to shove his tongue into Dex’s mouth. 

Dex felt more than saw Nursey’s hand moving up the bare skin of Chowder’s torso before he spoke. 

“Ok C. You’re the birthday boy. What’s your pleasure. Fuck or be fucked?” There was the slightest pause. “Or both?”

Chowder pulled away from Dex and then looked back and forth between them. “Um, I’m probably going to fuck Cait later, so I guess be fucked?” 

Dex leaned his head into Chowder’s. “You don’t seem sure about that.”

“No! I am! I just, can’t take both of you. Like, that would be hella cool, but I haven’t worked on training for that.”

Nursey grinned behind Chowder’s head. “I can get you some plugs to practice for that in the future.”

“But for now, how ‘bout you ride Derek and I’ll suck you off while he fucks you?”

“Oh! Yes!”

Dex moved onto the floor in front of the couch and grabbed a couple of condoms, a glove, and the bottle of lube from the coffee table. After double checking that one of the condoms he’d grabbed was flavored (because condoms not intended for oral made oral very unpleasant), he set that one aside and gently ran his fingers up the length of Nursey’s cock before tearing the other condom package open. He took his time rolling it down over the shaft, watching both of them squirm as he went until finally they turned to each other and started sloppily kissing to deal with the situation. 

Once it was correctly in place, he pulled on the glove and drizzled a generous amount of lube onto his fingers. A few sure and thorough strokes ensured that Nursey’s cock was well lubed, but he poured a bit more over the head of it before relubing his fingers anyway. 

Chowder’s legs were already spread wide, but he slid his ungloved hand up his inner thigh first before rubbing his fingers over Chowder’s anus. With the lube, it was no effort at all to press in from the edge and bury a finger into his ass. 

Chowder moaned when he did, pressing his hips forward to meet Dex’s touch. 

Another finger and a few strokes in and out with lots of lube reassured Dex that Chowder was ready. He pulled his hand away.

“You’re good Chris. Derek.”

He pulled the glove off and got the flavored condom ready as Nursey pulled Chowder into his lap and Chowder arranged his flexible and powerful legs to lower himself down onto Nursey’s cock. 

Dex had to admit to a bit of envy that he could watch Nursey’s cock slowly disappear into Chowder’s ass, and the twitches and tiny motions that Chowder made as he accommodated it. Not because Chowder was the one sliding onto Nursey’s cock, or because it was Nursey’s cock that he was sliding onto. But because he couldn’t see what he looked like taking Nursey’s cock like that. Or even, really, what Nursey looked like when he took Dex’s cock. The angle was different, and he currently had the best view. 

He stretched up and captured Chowder’s mouth in a sloppy kiss, dipping his tongue in to explore, then moving to press his tongue into Nursey’s mouth and drag their lips against each other. 

Chowder was hanging onto Nursey with one arm wrapped around the back of his neck and as soon as Dex lowered himself back down between their knees, he dragged Nursey’s head over to suck Nursey’s tongue into his mouth. 

Dex smiled and rolled the condom over Chowder’s cock, wrapping a finger and his thumb around the base. Just because this wasn’t the first time they’d all had sex together didn’t mean that they’d already tried every possible position and configuration. Watching Nursey’s cock pump in and out of Chowder’s ass as he twitched his hips under him wasn’t completely new. Leaning over and swirling his tongue around the head of Chowder’s cock while Nursey pumped into him, that was new. 

“Fuck. Look at him swallow your cock down, C. He sucks mad pretty.”

Dex looked up at them through his lashes as he slid his lips down the shaft of Chowder’s dick, rubbing his tongue against the underside of it as he went. 

Their faces were still close together as they both looked down at him, and Nursey was playing with one of Chowder’s nipples. 

“Ch’yeah. He does. Don’t stop fucking me.” 

Dex snorted around the cock in his throat and focused back on the task at hand. Bobbing up and down to slurp Chowder’s dick in and out of his mouth. Sucking him down and pausing with the head of his cock at his gag reflex, then further. Breathing around him. Swallowing around him. Sliding back off and swirling his tongue around the head. 

Listening to Chowder and Nursey’s moans as their breathing became short and irregular. 

Nursey’s ass muscles clenched and he pressed up into Chowder in a stuttering stroke with moaning long and low. He held there for a long moment before relaxing slowly.

Dex started bobbing on Chowder’s cock again, adjusting to use the full hand around the base to help stroke him harder and faster, until finally Chowder let out his own soft cry and jerked his hips up toward Dex’s mouth. The condom expanded with his cum, and Dex carefully pulled it out of his mouth while continuing to stroke Chowder through until he was fully spent. 

Condoms helped some with cleanup, but Dex stood up and got some water and a couple of warm wet washcloths to wipe the two of them clear of lube while Chowder and Nursey untangled themselves. 

Once the condoms were tied off and disposed of, the lube was all wiped away, and everyone had rehydrated, they ended up back in a pile on the couch, trading lazy kisses and gentle touches. 

In a few minutes, Chowder would have to get dressed and get ready for his date with Cait. But they had a little bit of time to wish him happy birthday again.


	12. October 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> featuring rimming and the Rusty Trombone maneuver.

Nursey buried his face in a pillow and groaned into it loudly as Dex’s tongue dragged slowly over the puckered flesh of his asshole. 

Dex’s tongue dragged over it again.

And again.

Then he slurped over Nursey’s hole and Nursey felt him press his tongue in. 

Nursey let out another groan of pleasure into the pillow and arched his back. His hands clenched into the pillowcase as Dex’s hands grabbed onto his ass cheeks and massaged into them before spreading him even wider.

Dex ate ass like he was starving and had been told ass was all there was for dinner. 

Dex ate ass like the elixir of life and the fountain of youth could be found inside Nursey’s hole.

Dex ate ass like it was a pie.

No, Nursey’d never seen Dex eat pie with that attention to detail and gusto. 

Dex ate ass like he was born to eat Nursey’s ass and all Nursey could do was moan into a pillow and clutch ineffectually at the pillow and sheets as his body lit up with pleasure.

Nursey rocked his hips slightly even as his chest melted further down onto the bed.

As if Dex understood how far gone he was, how unbearable the built up tension and pleasure was becoming, Dex’s hand wrapped around Nursey’s cock and started stroking it while Dex’s tongue continued to plunder his ass.

It was more than anyone could be expected to endure and the pillow muffled Nursey’s wordless cry as his asshole clenched and balls tightened and cum shot across the towel spread under him.

Shortly after Dex had stroked him through the last spurts of cum, Dex pulled his beautiful, evil, perfect tongue and mouth away from Nursey’s ass and Nursey nearly collapsed directly into his own jizz. Dex still had a firm hand on his hip though, and helped direct him over until he was laying beside the towel.

Finally, he could look up at the face of the man who had just completely ruined him. 

Dex was looking down with a cocky half smile. He knew what he’d done. 

Nursey reached up with grabby hands. “Come here. Lay with me. Kiss me. Give me a minute and I’ll return the favor.”

Instead, Dex just leaned over and ran his fingertips gently over Nursey’s cheek. “It’s ok, Derek. I need to rinse my mouth out and I’ve still got to work on my thesis before bed. I promise to kiss you, well and thoroughly, before I go to sleep.”

Nursey frowned as Dex started gathering up the towel and edging off the bed. “You better.” 

He sighed and rolled himself into a sitting position at the side of the bed. If Dex was going to keep working on homework, then Nursey should probably try to work on his, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only a short update today with pretty much no plot to speak of. Sorry. I've been putting a lot of time and words into this fic, more than I intended, which I don't mind, except it doesn't always allow time and words to be left over for other things. I hope Nursey getting thoroughly wrecked from having his ass eaten makes up for the short chapter.


	13. October 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> featuring frottage in the nude with missionary position

The rest of the team didn’t seem to understand that sometimes Dex had to take a break from a problem and work with his hands. Only a few days prior, Nursey had given him a speech about self care and taking breaks to allow his brain to rest, and he definitely believed that Nursey was almost definitely correct. Being able to take time to not do anything was almost surely beneficial in the long run for not having a meltdown. 

He just couldn’t afford to take time off from everything. And it was fine, because if he could just occasionally work on things that required him to use his hands, his brain would relax and run homework (or other cognitive) processes in the background. 

Or it was all well and good when his job required repetitive work with his hands so he could process while working without wasting time. But his job on campus didn’t require hands on work and he’d already repaired or replaced pretty much everything in the Haus that it was feasible for one person to work on alone. 

Even going to Faber and skating drills was out of the question because the Samwell Women’s Hockey team had practice then. Overdoing conditioning would likely result in strained muscles at this point, so he had pretty limited options.

Dex looked around the den. The queening chair was taken apart and put back together correctly. The sex swing was set up and ready to be installed...somewhere. There were a few other things that required some assembly that no longer required assembly. 

It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Nursey to be able to put them together (presence of worry was not the same as absence of trust), it was just that he needed something to do with his hands and they were available, needing to be done.

“Uh, Dexy? What are you doing?”

Dex looked up at the sound of Nursey’s voice and the closing door to the bungalow. “Sorting all these toys by category, size, and material.”

“I was going to finish putting that stuff together.”

Dex frowned at the items in front of him. Maybe Nursey did understand needing to do something with his hands to process. Maybe he’d been saving fixing the chair and putting stuff together until he needed to work through something for his own thesis. “I’m sorry. I just thought…”

“I’m capable of putting together a chair.”

“I know.”

He should have made something for Nursey. He had some scrap wood, he could have used the lathes over at Kotter and turned a pen or something. Dex pushed himself to his feet and slowly approached Nursey. Once Nursey fitted himself around Dex in his usual koala position, Dex finally breathed a bit easier. 

“I’m sorry. I just needed something to do with my hands.”

“It’s just, I’m capable of putting together a chair.”

“I can take it back apart.”

Nursey pulled away and looked at him oddly. “You’d do that?”

“Yeah? Just because I have more experience putting furniture together doesn’t mean I think you lack the ability. If you want to put it together, I’ll put it back how I found it. I’m sorry. I should have asked first.”

“No. It’s fine. It’s just that like. Just because you’re amazing at _everything_ doesn’t mean I’m not capable, too.”

Dex couldn’t help but snort in response to that, then he nudged Nursey’s face over towards his with a knuckle. “You’re mistaken. It’s _you_ who are amazing at everything.”

“Your tongue in my ass last night would seem to prove otherwise.” Nursey was pulling him gently down the short hall to the bedroom, and Dex followed willingly.

He slid his hands under the hem of Nursey’s shirt and rucked it up until Nursey unkoalaed enough for him to pull it off. “It was only a few days before that when you sucked me against the bungalow door and made me lose my balance, so the evidence is on my side.”

Nursey pulled Dex’s shirt off and started pushing his pants down while he was still trying to walk, making them both stumble and fall onto the bed. Nursey shimmied under him and then scooted up the bed naked as Dex barely managed to catch himself and avoid squishing him. 

It took a few seconds of fighting with how his pants had twisted while they fell, but he managed to shove them off and climb up after Nursey.

Nursey guided him up until Dex was lying stretched out and covering him, then dragged his head down for a kiss that was very heavy on the tongue and teeth. 

The kiss stretched on and on, lips dragging over each other and teeth nipping slightly before releasing to allow tongues to slide past. Dex allowed Nursey to hold his weight and ran his hands up Nursey’s sides, then under his shoulder to hold him close. 

Nursey’s hands drifted the other direction, dragging against the skin of Dex’s back until his fingers dug into Dex’s ass and pull his hips in close. 

Their erect cocks rubbed together, trapped between their abs and Dex groaned into Nursey’s mouth.

“Sources show that you are actually the hottest weighted blanket in existence.” 

Then Nursey’s mouth moved to Dex’s throat, leaving him moaning and grinding his hips to generate friction on their cocks between them. 

Nursey didn’t stop biting and sucking at Dex’s throat, but after several long moments of focusing on deep breaths Dex managed a response. “Reliable witnesses, ah. Reliable witnesses say that you’re the hottest vampire.” 

“Attempted vampire. I haven’t drawn blood.”

“Attempted vampire in existence.”

Dex released his grip on Nursey’s arms and adjusted his position so that he had more control over rubbing their cocks together while remaining stretched out just above Nursey. He leaned up and captured Nursey’s mouth with his again before Nursey could resume his vampiric attempts at creating a hickey and was rewarded with Nursey’s hips grinding his cock up against Dex’s and Nursey’s hands pulling harder at his ass.

Taking that as a sign that Nursey wanted to speed up, Dex complied.

Releasing his ass, Nursey ran his hands up Dex’s back before pulling them around to rub and tweak his nipples. 

Dex let out a shuddering moan against Nursey’s lips. 

“Fuck, Derek. I’m going to cum. You’re so fucking hot and you feel so damn good against me.”

Cum spurted between them and Nursey twitched and moaned beneath him. Nursey’s o-face was unfairly attractive, looking like he was about to recite poetry instead of slightly pained or confused. 

Watching his boyfriend tremble through his orgasm was the last thing Dex needed to push him over the edge as well and more cum spurted between them. He managed to bite back a moan that wanted to be a yell until Nursey captured his mouth and swallowed the sound. 

Finally, he collapsed on top of Nursey for a moment before rolling to the side. Or attempting to roll to the side. Nursey koalaed around him again and refused to let him move. 

“My sexy weighted blanket.” 

The laugh that escaped was barely more than a huff of air between their lips as he rested his forehead on Nursey’s. 

“Okay. I’ve got a few minutes to be a blanket.”

“More thesis work?”

“Ayuh.” Dex moved his head so that it was resting on the pillow beside Nursey’s head. 

“Babe, I know you’ve said you’re good before. But really. We’ve done the Fucktober thing nearly two weeks now. And you were right, there is a lot of stuff in October. So, it’s ok if we call it good. It’s chill. It’s good. We can show affection by studying in each other’s presence like cats.” 

The fact that Nursey’s legs were wrapped around Dex’s like a pretzel made Dex suspect that cats weren’t the most accurate description of how they’d be studying in each other’s presence. Regardless, though. “I’m still good, Derek. I-” He broke off and considered, then pushed himself up enough to look down at Nursey, against Nursey’s pouts about the few inches of separation. “I like having sex with you. Kind of a lot? And, besides, it’s like you said the other day, right? I need time not worrying about projects and papers and hockey and work. Usually I do that by doing different work, cooking or fixing something. But I can also do that by doing… well, you. I just have to manage my schedule. I’ll make it work.” He lowered himself down to capture Nursey’s lips in a gentle drag of lip over lip with a sweep of tongue. 

Nursey rolled his lips between his teeth before reopening his eyes. “If you get overwhelmed though….”

“I’ll tell you.”


	14. October 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anal sex featuring the Bent Over position.

Moments after he entered the bungalow, Nursey heard the water start in the shower and he smiled. He’d had to run an edited version of his project to his advisor right after practice in order to catch them during office hours, so he hadn’t seen Dex since. Sure, it hadn’t been that long, but if Dex was taking a shower at the bungalow, that meant that he didn’t have work. And if he didn’t have work….

Nursey tried to remember to hold onto his shed clothes as he moved the few steps toward the bathroom. Not leaving clothes strewn about the bungalow, regardless of intention to wear again or wash, was one of the things he was working on. It was just difficult to remember while thinking about his hot boyfriend naked under a spray of water. 

It was a lot easier to remember to grab the shower safe lube.

He paused to knock on the wall outside the shower curtain. “Mind if I come in?”

There was a brief pause and then the curtain moved aside as Dex held it open for him. He stepped in and Dex let the curtain fall then readjusted the spray again from where he’d diverted it to avoid getting the floor wet.

“Wasn’t sure I’d get to see you. You disappeared after practice.”

“Had to swing by my advisor’s office before office hours ended. No biggie.” He grabbed Dex’s washcloth and squirted bodywash into it before working it into a lather and wrapping his arms around Dex to wash him clean. 

Dex hummed in response, then leaned back against Nursey’s chest, allowing Nursey better access to wash him. “You know I’m capable of washing myself, right?”

“Ch’yeah. I do it better.”

“You decided that based on the proportion of time spent washing my dick and balls?”

“That’s a very important part to clean, babe.”

Dex turned around and gave him a lazy, crooked smile while running a hand over Nursey’s hip to his hard cock. “So, you aren’t just trying to get me horny in the hopes for shower sex?”

“I’m just trying to encourage clean bodies. If that leads to dirty minds, it’s not my fault.” He grinned before pulling Dex in for a tonguey kiss while the water from the shower fell around them. 

When they finally pulled apart, he squeezed Dex’s ass with one hand. “Besides, I’m pretty sure you didn’t install this awesome non slip shower floor, the incredibly sick shower seat, and the amazingly sturdy grabby bar for us to not test it out.”

“Hmm. There is that. Did you have any ideas?”

Nursey smirked in triumph and picked up the shower safe lube that he’d set on the shower seat in order to lather Dex up earlier. He pressed the bottle into Dex’s hand then turned around and rubbed his ass back against Dex’s cock. “I think you know.”

Then he leaned over and made sure to get a firm grip on the grabby bar.

Dex nudged at his feet to make sure his stance was good and he hadn’t managed to find the only slippy part on the floor. Of course, he hadn’t because Dex did awesome work and had made it thoroughly non slippy. 

“Make sure if you slip you won’t hurt yourself on the seat and can catch yourself.”

“I’m fine, babe. You act like I’m fragile.”

“Only because you are.”

Nursey was about to argue the point but Dex continued.

“If you break, I can’t repair you and I definitely can’t replace you. So, you’re the most fragile and important thing in this Haus. Maybe this state. Probably the world.” 

Then Dex’s lube covered fingers found Nursey’s ass and any thought of arguing about who was the most important fled Nursey’s mind. As usual, Dex took his time making sure Nursey’s anus was well lubed, and that he was relaxed enough to take Dex’s fingers easily before he moved on. 

If Nursey’d had time to plan ahead, he would have prepped himself. Even cumming nearly every day for almost two weeks, a few minutes of fingering by Dex was enough to fill his body with that tension of pleasure. 

This was probably Dex’s secret to making sure Nursey came first. He cheated by pregaming Nursey with his fingers. 

Nursey let out a low moan on one particularly strong press of fingers, and then sighed as the feeling completely disappeared, leaving his ass empty.

It was only for a moment, then Dex’s thick cock pressed against his hole and rubbed against it before Dex slowly pressed it in an inch at a time. He didn’t have to be so careful. They both knew that Nursey could take the whole thing and he’d only gotten better at taking it the longer they’d been together. 

Still, the slow, inexorable push of Dex’s cock sliding into Nursey on that prolonged initial thrust never failed to leave Nursey shivering in pleasure.

He felt Dex’s balls against his, Dex’s hips pressed right up to his ass, Dex fully inside him and he let out a shuddering breath while Dex paused, buried there. 

Dex’s hands settled on his hips, holding him as a guide, and Dex’s hips moved away, pulling his cock out of Nursey’s ass slowly. There was a beat right before Nursey felt like he was going to be empty again, and Dex slid back in, snapping his hips against Nursey’s.

It started as a slow, methodical motion, Dex pulling nearly out, then pressing back in and ending with a snap of his hips. But he sped up with each thrust, barely imperceptible until it was a steady, unrelenting press of cock into his hole and skin against skin as Dex snapped into place. 

Nuresey lifted his head up to stare at the wall of the stall, the steam from the still running shower billowing around them. His mouth opened in a wordless expression of the tension tightening his muscles and building in his groin. 

“Damn, babe. You have the most gorgeous ass. Did you know that? Fuck. I love-. Fuck.” Dex’s hand moved from Nursey’s hip and ran over his ass cheek and then up over his back, but Dex’s thrusts didn’t stop.

They did falter. They did become more shaky, more desperate.

Dex let out a low moan and gripped Nursey’s hip harder, pulling them together and shuddering as he came.

Nursey spurted cum across the shower seat, his cock untouched since Dex first asked if this was Nursey’s plan. 

They stayed like that, Nursey holding tight to the grabby bar, Dex holding tight to Nursey, Dex buried completely in Nursey, for several seconds. Maybe minutes. 

The steam billowed, and Nursey focused on taking deep, shuddering breaths, then slowly unclenching his hands from the grabby bar and supporting himself on the part of the seat not covered in his cum. 

Dex finally slid out of him and pulled away, not too far. Close enough to help if Nursey needed it. Close enough to touch. 

Nursey finally managed to stand up and edged out of the way so Dex could direct the spray to clean off the seat. 

He barely argued when Dex nudged him to stand under the spray and started lathering up his shower poof with his fancy body soap. The water was still delightfully warm; the water heater that Dex had installed doing wonders for the shower situation of the Haus. 

“I’m capable of washing myself.”

“Ayuh. But I do it better.”

Nursey hummed and closed his eyes. “I get to wash your hair when you’re done with me.”

“Sure, babe.”


	15. October 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featuring anal sex in the spoons position

On Saturday, October 14, Dex had to reset the injury calendar at the Haus. Luckily, the incident didn’t involve Nursey. This time. 

Instead it was “Just” (Dex mentally added the bunny ear quotes to the word in his head) a Freshie tripping over someone’s shoes that had been left in the den. He’d fallen through the drywall. Because of course he had. Because the Haus was built in 1985 out of matchsticks, apparently. He’d been in houses built in 1685 with less structural damage. 

As the Captain and a responsible adult, he took the Freshie to the student medical center to get checked for injuries, even though he insisted he was fine. Dex refused to feel bad about the insistence when the doctor confirmed that there were only minor scrapes and bruises and nothing to worry about. There was always something to worry about until it was confirmed safe to not worry. Just because you couldn’t see an injury didn’t mean it wasn’t there, and the medical center was free, so it was the right move to check.

Then he returned to the Haus and picked up all the items that had been left strewn around the common areas. Some things were returned to Tango, Whiskey, Chowder, and Nursey. The rest were dumped into a lost and found box that Dex set in the corner of the hall made by the stairs. 

Luckily, he still had some drywall in the basement from building the bungalow, so he was able to repair the hole in the wall without a trip to a hardware store. Unluckily, it still took a couple of hours to repair, which meant that from the time of the incident to when he could finally go down to the bungalow, it had been several hours. 

He’d texted Nursey the situation from the medical center, and the entire team group chat with an update to the fineable offenses list after realizing how much stuff got left behind by people who didn’t even live there. (He was actually surprised that creating tripping hazards wasn’t already a fineable offense considering the health and safety aspect.) 

It was really nice to walk into the bungalow and have Nursey shove a plate of food into his hands. 

“You were busy, so I ordered Ethiopian. I hope that’s chill.” 

With the arm that wasn’t holding the plate of food, Dex pulled Nursey into a hug. “It’s great. It’s wonderful. Thank you. I was going to spend today working on my thesis….” 

He trailed off and glanced toward the clock. It was late. It wasn’t so late that repairing the wall had been obnoxious. It wasn’t too late to eat. But he’d lost at least a good six hours to the ordeal and it was late enough that trying to recover that time would put him past Saturday and pretty good way into Sunday. Which was a problem given how long he’d already been awake.

He covered a yawn. The emotional and mental and physical toll of the past few hours was starting to hit him now that he was slowing down.

“Maybe you should leave the thesis until tomorrow, Dexily.”

Dex looked at the clock again and sighed. Nursey was probably right. At this point it was probably better to rest up and try to focus in the morning rather than risking another fatigue induced mistake that cost him a ton of progress. “Yeah. You’re probably right.”

“Of course I am. You eat. I’m going to go prep myself.” He paused and looked unsure for a moment. “Unless you want to take tonight off from that, too.”

Dex covered another yawn while shaking his head. “The last few hours have just been a lot and it’s catching up to me. I’m good for Fucktober. Just, maybe, nothing too acrobatic.”

“I’ll put the trapeze away.” 

Dex nodded. “That’s probably for the best. I think the student medical center is closed now.”

Nursey took the plate back out of his hands and then wrapped an arm around him to guide him to the table. “You eat. Let me worry about logistics.”

It sounded like a good idea, so Dex did that. He didn’t rush through eating. He had enough experience to know that doing so in this kind of situation was likely to make him sick. 

He pulled off his shirt while walking into the bedroom. Once it was clear of his head, the first sight to greet his eyes was that of Nursey, lube-slick fingers buried in his own ass as he lubed himself up in preparation. Dex swallowed hard, then tossed his shirt in the hamper and started working on his jeans.

“Where do you want me?”

Nursey looked up at him and slowly removed his fingers, then rolled onto his side. “Spoon me.”

“I thought you wanted to fork?” He nearly stopped himself from saying it, but it still slipped out.

Nursey’s snort was a nice reward, though. “Spork me then, babe.” 

Dex climbed up behind him, stretching out and pressed up close as requested. He had to adjust after Nursey passed back the lube bottle so that he could slick his cock and get lined up to press into Nursey. “Ready?”

“Spork away.” 

He couldn’t help but laugh and he was pretty sure Nursey was laughing at himself as well, which made it a bit more difficult, but he made sure he was steady before pressing his hips forward and sliding in. 

Once he was fully inside, his hips pressed up against Nursey’s ass, his chest against Nursey’s back, he pressed a kiss just under Nursey’s ear. “I’m sorry I can’t make this more exciting for you.”

“Um, what?”

“Just, I know you wanted to have sex every day this month, but you probably expected something more noteworthy. Not just, me sticking my cock in you. Tedious.” 

He illustrated his point by sliding out and in of Nursey’s ass. Not the full length of his cock, because that would require a lot more movement that was difficult to do when laying on his side on the bed. Not even anything fancy because he just couldn’t seem to find the energy for snaps of his hips. 

It felt good. Nursey always felt good around his cock. He wasn’t going to deny that.

But he wanted it to be good for Nursey, too. Or first. Or whatever.

“Oh no. Woe is me, my boyfriend ravishes me with unimaginable pleasure every day. When will the monotony end.” 

Ayuh, Nursey was being sarcastic as fuck. 

“Repetitive, redundant, and routine. I thrust in, I pull out, I thrust in again.” He illustrated his point by doing each action as he listed them.

“Is it a bad thing to leave me a shivering and indecent wreck routinely?”

Dex scraped his teeth over the side of Nursey’s neck and then kissed the spot. “I love leaving you a shivering and indecent wreck. I don’t want you to tire of me.”

“This seems like the kind of conversation we’re supposed to have when no one has a cock in their ass.” 

“Right. Sorry, babe. I love you.” Dex kissed at Nursey’s neck again, nipping and sucking gently as he continued to press in and out of Nursey. 

“It’s chill. Talking about how much you like leaving me a wreck is actually nice. You can do that some more.”

Dex hummed. “Have you seen yourself writhing in pleasure? You’re beautiful. A gorgeous ass. And your butt is really nice too.”

It took a beat. 

“Hey!”

Dex grinned against Nursey’s neck and kissed him again. “Seeing you squirming on my cock, or fingers, or tongue. Knowing that I’m the one who did that to you. That I could make you feel that good. Knowing you wanted _me_ , _trusted_ me, to be the one to do that to you. Feeling your muscles, graceful and strong, as you wrap yourself around me. Watching you move. Listening to you talk about the things you love. Fuck, Derek. Do you know how difficult it is to think about anything else but you?”

“Those weren’t all about sex.”

It wasn’t a question. It didn’t need an answer.

The lube on Dex’s hand hadn’t quite dried yet, though it was getting there, he moved his hand gently over Nursey to grip his cock and stroked it as he continued thrusting his hips.

He pressed kiss after kiss after kiss against the side and back of Nursey’s neck, and down over the top of his shoulder and back. 

Nursey’s breathing grew labored and Dex saw him move his hand up to play with his nipple. 

“Will, if this is routine, it’s a routine I’m happy to continue. Fuck I love you. You feel so damn good inside of me. You sound so good saying that shit to me. Fuck me, babe. Fuck me every day just like this. Fuck.”

Dex could feel how close Nursey was in his tension, the small shivering and shuddering motions in his abs, arms, legs, cock. He was tired, but there was always more energy for Nursey. Always. He twitched his hips as he thrust in, altering the angle a bit to rub on Nursey’s prostate just a bit more. He firmed up his grip on Nursey’s cock and stroked it faster. 

He pressed his teeth against the back of Nursey’s shoulder (carefully, still ever so carefully) to muffle his cry as his body released his own tension in a spurt of cum. 

He shuddered with it for a few seconds, then finally found his focus again so he could make sure Nursey finished.

“Babe, babe. It’s ok. I came, too.” Nursey slowly pulled away from him.

Dex blinked and eased himself out of Nursey so that he had free range of motion again. Then he looked at his hand, which did, indeed, have drips of Nursey’s cum sliding slowly down it. 

“I’ll just….” He rolled onto his back. Which wasn’t what he wanted to do. He needed to get up and get a cloth to wash them off. He needed to get Nursey some water.

“Got it covered, babe. I told you.” Nursey’s hand took the hand covered in lube that was growing tacky and cum that hadn’t started to dry yet. 

The warm dampness of a washcloth covered him and Nursey gently cleaned it, then moved to his dick. 

It wasn’t right.

“That’s my job. I take care of you.”

“Ch’yeah. Well, sometimes I want to take care of you. And maybe I’ve picked up a few tricks from you like having the cloth and water ready on the nightstand so my sleepy boyfriend and I can clean up and rehydrate and cuddle and fall asleep without having to get out of bed.”

The cloth disappeared, leaving him slightly chilly with the damp skin in the open air of the room. Based on the movement beside him, Nursey was cleaning himself. 

“Sit up. You should drink, too.” 

It took a lot of effort, but he managed to sit up and take the bottle of water from Nursey. He drank it without taking his eyes off of Nursey. 

“I’m supposed to take care of you.”

Nursey smiled at him, then leaned in to press a kiss against his lips. “You do, babe. Let’s get some sleep.”

Then something thudded against the wall and the light turned off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks of daily smut. This is now my second longest fic. At this rate it will end up being my longest fic by the time I'm done. What is even happening? So much smut.


	16. October 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> featuring the butterfly position for anal sex

Nursey woke up just in time to hear the sound of the shower turning off. He managed to get to the small hallway in time to catch Dex exiting the bathroom, his hair still slightly damp and curling. 

“Morning, babe.”

Nursey stepped into his space, catching him against the wall and capturing his mouth for a quick kiss. Which was probably not polite since he hadn’t had a chance to brush his teeth, but Dex didn’t complain.

“What were your plans for the day?”

Nursey searched his face, trying to see any hints about what Dex meant. “Probably just work on my project in the same area as you working on yours. Be cats together.”

Dex nodded and rolled his lips between his teeth. “If you’re into it, I thought you might want to make love this morning, before team lunch.”

Nursey captured Dex mouth again, a slightly longer kiss that dragged lips across lips. Instead of pulling away, he nuzzled in against Dex’s cheek and ear. “I think I’d be into that.”

“Ok. There’s some breakfast for you in the microwave and I’ll finish prepping.”

Nursey pulled back to search Dex’s face again. “You want-“

“Ayuh. I mean, if you do.”

“Chill. That’s, ch’yeah. I’m into that. I’m into you.”

At that, Dex smirked. “Not yet, but you will be.”

Nursey was grinning as he headed to their little kitchenette to make quick work of the food that Dex had put in the microwave to keep safe for him. 

He was still grinning after he brushed his teeth when he returned to the bedroom and saw Dex lying on the bed, waiting for him. 

He climbed up from the foot of the bed until he was stretched out over Dex and could dip his head down and use his lips to drag Dex’s apart before sliding his tongue into Dex’s mouth. 

Dex had wrapped his legs around Nursey’s hips and his arms around Nursey’s back, and really just the sight and feel and thought of him was enough to make Nursey’s cock start to harden. 

But first.

“Will.”

“Derek.”

“Is this something you really want? Or is this about that stuff last night? Trying to break routine? Because I really am ok with routine. Being with you, making love with you, isn’t boring.”

Beneath him, Dex sighed. “It’s what I really want, Derek. Seriously. I want to have sex with you. I want to do it while I am awake and refreshed and fully focused on you. I want to do it before I have to worry about cooking for the team or making sure the Freshies and Waffles are managing midterm stress and ready for the season to start. I want to do it before I get wrapped up in my homework and zone out.” 

Dex leaned up and pressed a closed mouth kiss to Nursey’s mouth. “I want to make love to you. But I also figured that your hole could use a day to rest, you know?”

Nursey narrowed his eyes at Dex. “You don’t usually claim bottom, though.”

“You don’t usually bottom two days in a row. Three seems like too much of a stretch.”

He saw what Dex had done there, but he refused to acknowledge it. 

“Just because I prefer to top-”

“And are awesome at it.”

“-doesn’t mean I don’t love it when you fuck me.” Dex paused and his face turned down slightly. “If you don’t want to top, we can do something else. Or if you don’t want to at all-”

“I already said I want you.” Nursey figured he could prove his point by calling the conversation good. 

He’d just wanted to make sure Dex wasn’t doing something _just_ to try to fix something for Nursey that wasn’t broken as far as he was concerned. He pressed another kiss to Dex’s mouth, then moved into an upright position, kneeling between Dex’s legs. He reached down to spread Dex and guide himself as he pressed into Dex’s ass, slowly and smoothly. 

Dex seemed to swell as Dex arched his back, a rolling move from his abs up through his chest until he receded back to the bed. Dex wiggled to adjust his hips and help Nursey get an optimal angle. 

Nursey grinned down at his boyfriend, his lover. He _did_ love being thoroughly wrecked by Dex, but wrecking Dex was amazing too. Or just enjoying each other.

He squeezed his ass to thrust into Dex’s ass, then relaxed to draw back out. Dex was splayed out before him, open and inviting. Available to touch. He started by running his hands up and down Dex’s thighs.

> “My boyfriend has an amazing bod.  
>  The gauche would compare him to a god.”

Dex looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. He had one hand up against the headboard to try to leverage himself for meeting Nursey’s thrusts, and the other tangled in the sheets.

> “He’s got everything others lack.  
>  Beauty, brawn, and brains, he’s a goddamn snack.”

At that, Dex’s torso started shaking with contained laughter and Nursey grinned at him before continuing.

> “It’s true I love my boyfriend’s dick  
>  But his ass is also really sick.”

“Is sick the best word to use there, really?” Dex did sound somewhat breathless, even if he was critiquing Nursey’s diction.

“Shh. It’s my ode. I’ll use the words I want.” He cleared his throat and paused for a moment, adding a little extra power to his thrust.

He was rewarded by Dex’s eyes falling nearly closed and Dex biting down on his lower lip while moaning.

> “My boyfriend’s ass is firm and tight.  
>  Soft and warm, I could fuck all night.”

“Or day.”

This is why Nursey couldn’t take Dex to poetry readings. He liked to comment during the performance. He trailed his fingertips over Dex’s skin. Wrapping one hand over Dex’s thigh and hip to hold him in place, he licked his other palm, then gripped Dex’s cock and stroked him.

> “So nice to look, touch and feel  
>  But that is not its sole appeal.”

He ran the pad of his thumb over the head of Dex’s cock, then slid his hand back down the shaft.

> “Made of muscle, made for lust  
>  It adds power to his thrust.”

Nursey dragged his eyes up Dex’s body, the tense and shivering abs and pecs. He caught Dex looking back at him and blew a kiss with a smirk.

> “If you saw him, you’d agree,  
>  Just remember, he’s all for me.”

“All for you, babe.” Dex echoed the sentiment in his low voice, rougher than usual.

> “Look, don’t touch, recall your place,  
>  Be happy with his pretty face.”

Dex reached out a hand and made a grabbing motion until Nursey leaned down. Then Dex pulled him in and pressed their mouths together. Neither managed to even start close-lipped, just lips pressing open against each other and mouths slotting together so that Dex’s tongue could press in and dance around Nursey’s.

It wasn’t as easy to maintain the thrusting rhythm and depth while leaned over and not fully into a different position, but Nursey did his best until Dex finally fell back against the pillows. 

“You’re the pretty face.” He caressed Nursey’s stubbled cheek as his hand fell back.

> “But, if he were to turn around  
>  You’d see his assets do abound.”

At that, Dex’s body shook with laughter again, even as he gasped and shivered and spurt cum across his stomach.

“Fuck, Derek. Assets?”

> “Double cheeked with near perfect spheres  
>  That ass deserves at least three cheers.”

He finished his poem and released Dex’s cock to hold his thighs again. Biting his lower lip and letting his eyes fall half-lidded, he traced the planes of Dex’s body with his eyes and thrust in and out again and again and a-.

His ass clenched and he pressed in tight against Dex as his breath left his lungs all at once, then again as soon as he filled them until finally he was able to pull in a full breath and let it out on a long moan. 

After blinking himself back to the present, he pulled away from Dex, and moved to collapse beside him so that Dex would have space to stretch his legs out. 

“So, you liked my ode?”

“Was it an ode?”

Nursey frowned. “I was clearly extolling the wondrous nature of your ass.”

“Sure. But don’t odes have three stanzas of ten lines?”

“Who told you that?”

“You, babe. I do actually listen to you talk about this shit.”

Nursey smiled and leaned over for a soft kiss. It was hot when his boyfriend knew about his poetry. “Only Pindaric Odes have to have three stanzas. This was more of an irregular ode.” 

Dex hummed in response. “Thank you for my ode. I think the best I’d manage for you is a limerick.”

“Oh?” Nursey raised a brow at him.

> “There once was a man from New York,  
>  Who was a bit of a poetry dork.  
>  Had a glorious ass  
>  And brain none could surpass,  
>  Still he looked at me and said ‘let’s fork.’”

Nursey rolled into Dex’s side and buried his face in Dex’s neck to mute the laughter that he couldn’t hold in. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a day late. My brain was not willing to give me words yesterday.


	17. October 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> featuring masturbating together

There was a freeze warning on Monday, which meant after practice, and class, and work, Dex had to prep the Haus. He caulked and weatherstripped all the windows. He rehung the storm doors, both front and back. He took all the items stored in the shed out back down to the basement in the space not taken up by the bungalow (except the propane tanks, of course). Any plants that were in containers he moved inside and the rest he covered. He made sure any outdoor pipes or faucets were covered and insulated. Finally, he checked the furnace to make sure it was ready to go. 

By the time he was done, the cold front had moved in and it was very very late.

By the time he was done, he was bone weary tired.

By the time he was done, Nursey was already in bed, bundled up and yawning. 

He climbed in beside him and stared up at the dimly lit ceiling, only Nursey’s reading lamp throwing soft shadows across it. “I’m so damn tired.”

Nursey turned into him, bringing the three extra blankets that he’d piled on top of himself, and wrapped himself into his preferred koala sleeping position. “It’s chill, Dexy. That’s why we have the too tired clause.”

“No. I want to, though? Unless you don’t. But also, like, I don’t know what I could manage. But like, I want to. But also, I didn’t even manage to work on my homework.” He paused for a moment, too tired to even trace his fingertips over Nursey’s skin. “I think, if you weren’t here, I’d probably jack off until I fell asleep. Just to get my brain to shut up enough that I could.”

It seemed like a risky thing to admit. It wasn’t that he didn’t want Nursey. He did. He definitely did. He loved everything about his boyfriend, including the bad flirting and poorly timed puns. But this wasn’t really about how great it felt to have sex with Nursey, in any form. It was about just getting to a point where he could fall asleep instead of staying up all night thinking about his project.

“Mm. Yeah. Masturbating is a stress relief thing in primates.”

Dex pulled away to try to look at Nursey in the dim light. He wasn’t sure why Nursey hadn’t turned off his reading lamp yet, but at least he could still see, well, nearly see the vague outline of Nursey’s face hidden below the blankets. “What?”

Nursey yawned and stretched and pulled away slightly, more into a cuddling and talking position than a sleeping position. “I think it’s because of the endorphins? I don’t know. I went to a psych lecture a couple of years ago about stress. They were testing which group of chimps were more stressed, worker chimps or boss chimps. But like, chimps can’t fill out a form saying ‘I am level five stressed.’ So they observed them and one of the stress behaviors is masturbating.” He paused to yawn. “So, like I get it. Masturbating releases endorphins, endorphins make your brain chill tf out for a little while, you fall asleep.”

“Oh.” Dex blinked. It made sense, he guessed. 

He was surprised when Nursey rolled away from him. “We can jack off together if you want. Still counts as sex.” 

“Are you serious?”

“Ch’yeah? Why wouldn’t I be? Lots of couples masturbate together.”

He blinked again. “Um, yeah, I guess. If you want to.” 

“Chill. Here.”

A bottle of lube landed on the bed and rolled down to the indent formed by Dex’s body. Then the bed shifted as Nursey stood up, not shedding his pile of blankets, instead wrapping it around him like a cape.

“Where are you going?”

“To get washcloths. You get annoyed when I suggest that we just clean up with a sock or something and the point is for you to fall asleep after, not have to clean up.”

Dex frowned after him. He really loved Nursey, even when he verbalized text-speech abbreviations. He didn’t mean to make him feel nagged, or like he needed to do the things like prepare washcloths. Dex just liked taking care of Nursey, and Nursey had really expensive clothes that required things like dry cleaning and delicate cycles and special laundry detergent. It made sense to use something designed for cleaning - and a damp cloth, at that, to make sure everything was cleaned - than to potentially destroy something worth more money than Dex made in a day. Or a week. 

Nursey returned and rolled back into bed, managing to somehow arrange the blankets back into a snuggle pile as he did. He lifted a hand and ran his thumb over Dex’s lips. “Why the frown, babe? Do you not want to?”

“I’m sorry I’m a nag.”

Now Nursey was frowning. “You’re not?”

“‘Get annoyed.” 

Nursey’s hand moved to cradle his face. “Hey. You’re over thinking things because of the stress. Providing me with a better option than ruining all my socks with dried cum and lube isn’t nagging me.” He leaned in and pressed a firm, but gentle, kiss to Dex’s lips. “Now, you don’t have to. No pressure. But I’m going to jerk off, and if you’d like to join me, I think that would be really chill.”

Nursey’s hand slid down the side of Dex’s body until he found the bottle of lube and then disappeared. 

“Ayuh. Okay. I’m sorry. I just. I love you. I just want you to be happy.” 

The sound of the bottle opening was muffled by the blankets as Nursey adjusted his legs and simultaneously leaned back in to kiss Dex again. “You make me happy. I love you, Will. Lube?”

Dex bit back a laugh of the non sequitur. “Yeah.” 

Holding out his hand for the lube, he adjusted his own position so that their heads were still together. Then he made sure he had room to move and that his legs kept the sheets from dropping down and getting lubed. 

Surprisingly, Nursey nudged his hand until it was flat and squeezed lube into it directly. It probably shouldn’t have been surprising. The bottle was from Nursey’s nightstand, so it should go back there, which meant Nursey needed to be the one to put it up. 

Dex sighed and pressed a kiss to the top of Nursey’s shoulder. In their current positions, that was about as far as he could reach, which wasn’t ideal, but just being in contact with Nursey was soothing, so it was ok.

The sound of lube on skin muffled by blankets preceded a low moan and undulation of Nursey’s body. 

Dex pressed his lips to Nursey’s shoulder again, then gripped his own cock in his lubed hand. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly before moving his hand up the length of his cock. His next breath came out shuddering. 

His own grip wasn’t the velvety firm touch of Nursey’s hand. Nothing would feel as good to him on his cock than Nursey, in one form or another, but he’d been jerking himself off a lot longer than he’d been having sex with Nursey. He knew what pressure to apply, when and where. 

And most importantly, he had the sound and motion of Nursey beside him, letting out little moaning whimpers and shuddering movements as he stroked himself faster and faster.

Dex didn’t try to keep pace. Instead he dragged his teeth gently over Nursey’s shoulder and stroked himself smoothly and firmly. The full length, base to tip. Once upon a time, he’d convinced himself that he should only jack off near the head of his cock. That he should get used to only getting pleasure from that part. 

But Nursey had never shied from taking all of him. Even when he should have for his own safety and Dex had to enact a limit on no deep throating him. Poetic symmetry or some shit; Nursey’d never shied from taking in all of Dex metaphorically, emotionally, mentally, personality-ly either. At least, not once they’d actually talked.

Still, Nursey could and would take all of Dex’s cock, so Dex didn’t have to feel like he was giving himself an unfair advantage by stroking the full length as he jerked off.

Nursey moaned again and seemed to melt slightly beside him. The sound made Dex’s muscles twinge and he reached up to rub a thumb over his nipple with the hand not sliding up and down his cock. 

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Will. Talk to me?”

Dex licked his lips and squeezed his eyes closed. “Your hand feels so good, doesn’t it? Fuck, I love the way your touch feels. You stroke cock like playing an instrument, rubbing and touching and gripping. You’re so good. So good, Derek.”

“Fu-” The work broke off into another shuddering moan and then Nursey relaxed beside him. 

It made sense that Nursey came first. Dex wasn’t trying to cum quickly. He just wanted to feel good. The threads of pleasure pulled together and built up as he stroked his cock, occasionally pausing to run his palm over the head and move it around before pulling his hand back down the shaft. 

He was surprised when a few moments later, after some moving around, Nursey rolled up against him, shimmied down under the blankets, and started licking and sucking on his other nipple. 

It felt good. It felt really good. 

When Nursey reached over to play with the one he wasn’t sucking on, Dex let his own hand fall to his side.

He was tired, he barely had the energy to move or stroke his own cock at a regular pace, but his boyfriend had cum to his voice. His boyfriend had rolled over to lick and touch and suck and feel his body. 

He adjusted his grip and stroked himself faster. It didn’t take long at that point. Nursey was _not_ being quiet in his ministrations. And the threads of pleasure had been building for a while. 

His back arched, pressing his chest up against Nursey’s tongue and fingers. His cock pulsed in his hand and cum spurt out and then down the sides. It mixed with the lube as he kept stroking, lighter now, gentler, until the orgasm passed and he relaxed. 

Nursey pulled his mouth slowly off of Dex’s nipple, releasing it with a pop, because even tired and cold, he was Extra and liked the drama. And Dex liked that about him. Liked seeing it when he tried to pretend to be Chill to the rest of the world.

Nursey rolled away and then almost immediately back, and Dex took the cloth from his hand to wipe himself clean. 

“You good?”

“Ch’yeah babe. I’m good.” 

Dex nodded. “Get the light?” 

He threw the cloth toward the hamper. If it didn’t make it in, he’d pick it up in the morning. Right then, he was tired, it was dark, and his boyfriend was tucking himself back around him so they could sleep.


	18. October 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> featuring anal sex in the inverse missionary position

> Nursey: RU srs? u didn’t even pay attention 2 what I asked. None of those.

He saw Dex approaching as he crossed the quad, so he shoved the phone into the pocket of his coat and prepared to steal all of Dex’s body heat. That’s how they worked. Dex was the source and he was the sink. Together they were warm fingers for Nursey.

As they drew alongside each other, he managed to find a way to slide his hands inside of Dex’s coat while not interfering too much with their ability to walk. 

Dex had apparently been peeling a clementine, because he held a segment up to Nursey’s lips so that Nursey could eat it without having to move his hands. “Gotta make sure you get your vitamin c with the weather shift.”

“Ch’yeah. I hear scurvy’s terrible.”

“Ayuh.”

Nursey looked at Dex’s face from the corner of his eye. He didn’t seem fatigued. Tense maybe, stressed probably. There was that tightness that Dex got sometimes. But nothing that indicated he was in danger of sleep deprivation or illness. 

Yet, at least.

Over three years of knowing Dex and he’d finally figured out that was the problem with him. Dex would run himself completely into the ground looking out for everyone but himself. 

But that was okay because Dex had Nursey and they could look out for each other. 

“Headed to the Haus? Or you got work?”

“Haus.”

“Homework? You said you didn’t get to work on anything yesterday.”

“Ayuh. Project. But I’ve got something needs doing first.”

“Ch’yeah?”

Dex turned his head slightly and smirked. “Ayuh.” Then his eyes flicked down Nursey and back up. “Something important.”

“Chill. Wasn’t sure you’d have time.”

“Like I said. You’re important.”

Nursey shrugged, only a little so his hands wouldn’t get dragged out from under Dex’s coat. He really should have found the gloves that Dex had made him and worn them. “I’m not time sensitive.”

Dex snorted softly. “You’re very sensitive.”

He narrowed his eyes in response, then decided to take it to mean ‘responsive to Dex’s touch’ which was true. But still, Nursey knew he was right. He was regretting asking Dex to participate in Fucktober, not because he wasn’t enjoying it immensely (he definitely very much was), but because he didn’t want to be another source of stress for Dex. 

There was so much going on with it being their senior year and Dex being Captain. They had all the time in the world to love each other. 

Well, hopefully he was relieving as much stress as he was causing. 

“I just don’t want you to stress about me. I’ve got your back, babe. Even if that means being your backup dancer for a while.”

Dex stopped and turned to him, looking him dead in the eyes. “You are nobody’s backup dancer. No one puts Baby in the corner.” 

Nursey rolled his eyes even as he leaned in to press a kiss to Dex’s lips. “If you’re going to be Patrick Swayze, we could at least do the scene from Ghost.”

The corner of Dex’s mouth lifted in a smile before he turned back to start walking again. “Probably safer than trying to perform those lifts together.”

“Nah. I think you could lift me.”

“I know I could.”

Nursey hummed. They were turning up the walk to the Haus. 

“So, I get to ride you?”

Dex paused. “You already did that one.”

“It’ll be different. Promise.”

* * *

Dex had his eyebrows raised.

Nursey frowned down at him from where he was straddled over his hips. “What?”

“Nothing.”

“What?”

“Just, waiting for it to be different.”

Nursey frowned at him. “You know, we can just not.”

Dex immediately did a sit-up motion to bring himself up against Nursey and pull their heads together. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I was teasing. I love you.”

The frown eased, but Nursey felt even more concerned. Dex was more stressed than he was saying if he missed that Nursey was just joking, too. 

He wrapped an arm around Dex’s head to pull him in for a kiss, sweeping across Dex’s lips with his tongue then delving inside when he opened them. Dex returned the gesture with short, small sweeps of his own tongue until Nursey pulled away and licked across his lips one last time.

“It’s fine babe. I’m just getting set up. There’s only so many ways to get your cock inside my ass. At least since you keep saying things like ‘safety’ and ‘OSHA compliant’.”

“This is definitely not OSHA compliant.”

“You don’t know. It might be for the porn industry.”

Dex huffed a laugh, then lowered himself back onto the bed where Nursey could look at him, stretched out and glorious. Freckled skin taut over hard working muscle. 

He lifted himself up and guided the head of Dex’s cock to his hole. 

Dex reached between his legs to grip the base of his cock, helping to steady it as Nursey lowered himself down. 

After a few moments of feeling the lovely stretch and getting accustomed to Dex’s cock filling him, he leaned forward onto his hands so that he was on all fours and his chest was barely above Dex’s. Then he leaned down further and dragged at Dex’s mouth with his own. 

Dex immediately responded by opening wide and pressing his tongue into Nursey’s mouth, flexing and moving against Nursey’s own tongue. His hands moved down Nursey’s back, short nails scraping gently until he could grip Nursey’s ass. 

Technically, he could have just climbed into this position, but Dex definitely preferred more control in at least one of their hands on entry rather than just pressing in where neither could see. Which was perfect because lowering himself down onto Dex’s cock was pretty great. Having Dex’s cock inside him, stretching him open, was pretty great, too.

“Not the same.”

Dex raised a single eyebrow but didn’t comment. 

Nursey arched and flexed his back to undulate his hips against Dex’s. “Not the same, you can fuck up into me.”

And he did, pressing his hips up to Nursey’s and then lowering them again.

With a small smile, Dex hummed. “Not the same, I can kiss you.” 

And he did as Nursey hungrily slotted their mouths together again. 

They moved together easily. Nursey arched and flexed his lower back to rock his hips on Dex’s cock. Dex used his thighs and abs to thrust up into Nursey’s ass. Their mouths locked together as their lips dragged across each other and pushed against each other, their tongues flicking and pressing and caressing in turn. 

It didn’t take much for Nursey to be left panting, and Dex was honestly doing most of the work. They hadn’t had conditioning that day, but Dex was probably getting a killer lower body workout. He didn’t seem to mind though, just kept thrusting hard and fast into Nursey’s tight hole. 

Nursey moaned into Dex’s mouth and Dex swallowed it. 

Dex pulled a hand from Nursey’s ass and rubbed the pad of his thumb over Nursey’s nipple and Nursey had to break away from the kiss.

“Fuck, Will.” 

“Ye-ep.” The reply was dragged out in a grunt of effort as Dex continued to thrust up into him rapidly. 

Nursey adjusted his balance so he could lift one hand and reach for his own cock, but Dex got there first and started stroking him in time with his thrusting hips, so Nursey caught himself on both arms again. He pressed his mouth to Dex’s again, too sloppy to care about teeth catching on lips and tongues sliding over skin instead of into mouths. 

Dex’s thrusts grew shaking and off tempo, stuttering slight, then pressed in hard.

Nursey swallowed Dex’s moan, shivering with his own impending orgasm. He undulated his hips, riding Dex’s cock as best he could while bent over and thrusting into Dex’s hand as it stroked him blindly.

It only took a moment before Dex’s hand started moving smoothly again, pulling him until he shot his own cum across Dex’s abs and immediately collapsed on top of him. He gasped for air as they both took a few moments to relax and he stretched his legs from where he’d been knelt on them. 

“Fuck, Will.”

“Ayuh. That. That did happen. You’re covered in cum.”

Nursey pulled back his head to look at Dex’s face. “Full of it, too.”

Dex shifted under him. “You’re always full of something.”

“Rude.” He couldn’t help from smiling though. 

Dex’s answering grin was small due to the recent exertion, but there. He leaned up and kissed Nursey again. 

Nursey was all too happy to let his tongue dance back into Dex’s mouth, and his hands to drag up to tease at Dex’s nipple. He was less happy when Dex pulled away. 

“Babe, I don’t think I can go again right now.” He gently lifted the hand away from his nipple and kissed the fingers. “You kinda wore me out.”

“Chill. Yeah. Sorry. That was more vigorous on your part than anticipated.”

“Don’t be sorry. It was great. I loved it. I love you. I just. I think I need some time to recuperate. I’m getting to be an old man.”

Nursey nuzzled against him again. He knew that Dex was trying to tease him again about being nine months older, but it was fine. “Ok. A break for homework, then we’ll reassess.”

Dex looked at him, then twitched his mouth consideringly. “Why don’t I get us cleaned up, then bring my laptop in here and you can siphon my heat while I work?”

“Ch’yeah. Sounds good. I need to do some work, too, but it’ll be better with cuddles.


	19. October 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> featuring a rim job

Dex had a long shift on Wednesday. He had a long shift because he’d taken off for the next three days. 

He’d taken off for the next three days because the season started on Saturday. 

Since the season started on Saturday, it was Parents’ Weekend and teammates were going to have family down on Friday and Saturday. 

(Nursey was going to have family down on Friday and Saturday.) 

Since teammates were going to have family down on Friday and Saturday, the team had decided to have the season kickoff kegster on Thursday. 

Which meant Dex needed off on Thursday, Friday, and Saturday.

So, he got to the Haus later than usual for a Wednesday, already dreading how many chores he needed to complete for the kegster, Parents’ Weekend, and just normal upkeep chores, before he could work on homework and make love to his boyfriend. He just hoped whatever Nursey had planned, if he had anything planned, would be less vigorous than the day before. He wasn’t sure he was up for another few hundred glute bridges.

As soon as he walked in the door, he stopped in surprise. Not because Bully was trying to maneuver two kegs simultaneously into the back room. That he’d expected. He stopped because Tango was backing out of the den, mopping the floor as he went. He stopped because Whiskey was standing in the doorway to the kitchen, wearing dish gloves and trailing bits of soap bubbles. He stopped because every other member of the team seemed to be in the Haus, cleaning or blocking off the stairs or getting the sound system and furniture set up for the kegster the next day, or something. 

“What the hell?”

“Hi Dex!” Tango’s greeting was chorused by a number of others. 

Then Nursey’s head poked out of the back room. “Dexy! You’re home. Guys, let Dex through.”

Dex eased his way through the hall to Nursey, who led him down to the basement and the bungalow. “What’s going on up there?”

“Ok. So like. It’s chill, right? C and I were just talking.” 

That statement was not, in and of itself, a reason to worry. It just usually preceded statements that were a reason to worry, so Dex took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

“We figured like, kegsters, under age drinking, the Captain probably shouldn’t be seen to be encouraging that, at least? Plausible deniability. Plus, you’ve been extra busy and just the other day spent hours getting the Haus set up so none of us froze to death in our beds.”

“It wouldn’t have been that bad.”

“So none of us froze to death in our beds. So, I got the team together and everyone’s chipping in to complete some of the chores that you would normally do for this.”

“Oh-kay.” So far, everything seemed fine. Seemed good. Seemed possibly too good to be true.

“Also, if anything goes wrong with the alcohol, it’s C’s fault because he insisted on buying it since he’s legal now.”

Dex really hoped that was the only other shoe that was going to drop, because that was something he could live with. Still….

“Thanks for doing that for me, babe. I should probably just-” He glanced at the ceiling.

It wasn’t that he didn’t trust his teammates. He trusted them implicitly. On the ice.

It was just that, he’d been doing the upkeep and maintenance on the Haus for awhile and they might need him to show where things were or remind them about the tricky outlets or something.

“Exactly. You should just go in the bathroom and get prepped so I can eat you out.”

“What?”

Nursey looked at him with a blank expression. “Your ass, it’s what’s for dinner.” There was a beat and Nursey frowned slightly. “Unless you don’t want to. ‘No’ is always an option. It’s just, yesterday I suggested a position that required a lot more work from you than I considered, and I thought you might like to just lay back and think of my tongue in your ass.” 

Dex blinked. “It’s fine. It’s, yeah. I’m, yeah. Is this just to make me happy, though? We can do something else if you’d prefer. I’m fine.”

The pads of Nursey’s fingertips were unfairly soft for a hockey player, and they were gentle as Nursey ran them over Dex’s cheek and then cupped it to pull him in for a kiss. “Babe. The only thing I like more than eating your ass? Is having you eat mine. And you already did that, so it’s my turn at the buffet. The butt-fey.”

Dex rolled his eyes with a groan, then pressed back in for another quick kiss before pulling away toward the bathroom. “Ok, just give me a few.”

“I’ll be waiting.”

* * *

Dex was laying flat on his stomach on the bed. Technically, on a towel so that they wouldn’t have to worry about a wet spot later, but on the bed. His arms were crossed on a pillow and under his chin. His boyfriend was somewhere at the other end of the bed between his legs, spreading his ass cheeks. 

He’d been lying like that for at least a full minute. 

Upstairs, Louis finally finished connecting all the speakers and had the sound system working, based on the music that was audible even through Dex’s insulating and soundproofing. 

“You just have such a beautiful hole. Like, assholes aren’t supposed to be pretty, but yours? Yours is glorious.” It was only the second or third time that Nursey had repeated the same sentiment over the last minute.

This time, after only another second, Dex’s felt a drop of wetness against his ass and he reflexively clenched before relaxing as Nursey’s spit slid down his crack. 

“You better not be hocking loogies on me.”

“William, please.” 

The breath from Nursey’s words gusted against his puckered flesh and he shivered.

Then Nursey’s tongue, spread wide and soft, reversed the trail of his spit, sweeping up from his balls, over taint and anus. 

Dex moaned, then adjusted his position to press his mouth against his arm as Nursey lapped against his hole again and again, then pressed his tongue in.

If he could hear Louis’s music down here, the people up there might be able to hear him if he started screaming about Nursey tongue fucking his ass.

Because there was no other way he could think to describe the sensation of Nursey’s tongue probing into his asshole, flicking in and out over and over. Then Nursey would drag it out of his ass and sweep it over his balls, and taint, and puckered and wanting hole again before pressing it back in. 

Nursey was cruel. 

Dex could edge himself just fine, and Nursey knew it.

Still, he insisted on taking Dex quivering to the edge, then pulling back just enough to keep the threads of pleasure from snapping. Then he dragged him back, adding more and more tension each time. 

Dex felt like he was going to break from the built up tension of pleasure as he bit down on his arm to keep from screaming. 

But once again, after flicking his tongue, thrusting his tongue into Dex’s ass, Nursey moved it down. This time though, he paused and sucked at Dex’s taint, pressing his tongue firmly against it.

Dex shuddered and felt like he was melting as Nursey used his mouth and tongue to massage Dex’s prostate from the outside. Dex was left twitching, his anus, his eyebrow, his anus, his fingers, his anus, as tiny pinpricks of electricity lit up random nerves throughout his body. 

His ass cheeks were released and Nursey rubbed them gently before the bed moved as he stood up. 

Dex took a shuddering breath through his nose because he was still biting his arm. Not hard, but he couldn’t seem to move, either. 

A few moments later the bed dipped and Nursey tapped him on the hip. “Roll over, babe. I’ll clean you up.”

Dex somehow found the energy to lift his teeth off of his arm, and then slowly push himself until he was laying on his side. He looked down at the towel and his stomach, almost surprised to see the cum spread over them. 

It wasn’t that he hadn’t realized he’d orgasmed. He’d felt that pulse through him like molten honey.

It’s just that it normally felt like snapping of threads of tension and shuddering as his cock pulsed with the cum. 

“The fuck did you do to me?”

Nursey was wiping at Dex’s abs and paused to look at him in confusion. “Uh, I ate your ass? Was it-? Uh, I can not do it like that again.”

“Fuck. No. It was-” He had to break off and swallow thickly and take a deep breath before continuing. “It was possibly the best orgasm I’ve ever had. It was. It was weird. Like, all internal intensity. Just-.” 

He made himself close his mouth before he kept talking. He could. He would. He was so fucking in love with Derek Nurse. He absolutely could not say what he was thinking. The worst thing he could imagine was asking Nursey that immediately after sex. The worst thing he could imagine was making Nursey think he only loved him for sex. 

“Thank you, babe. That was amazing. I love you. Come here.” He pulled gently at Nursey’s arm until Nursey moved over close to him. Close enough that he could kiss him.


	20. October 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> featuring anal sex in the bodyguard position and a facial.

Nursey was in the middle of the Haus dance floor, surrounded by strangers. He was dancing and having a good time and he’d lost sight of Dex. 

But that was ok. 

He knew Dex was still around, watching out for people, breaking up potential fights, making sure people could get back to their dorms or homes safely. He was pretty sure that’s what Dex _liked_ doing during kegsters. 

That’s how they worked. Dex leaned on walls and watched out for people because that’s what he liked. Nursey danced as much as he wanted and drank within his tolerance (because Dex was adamant that “too drunk to consent” definitely still applied between couples and it was a fair point) because that’s what he liked. They went home together. They did consensual things together.

The song ended and the next started, the bass beat of Black Velvet. 

Nursey smiled. There was one reason, and one reason only, why he insisted that song stay on the kegster playlist. That was the one song that was certain to get William J. Poindexter on the dance floor, dancing like he was made for sin. 

Just as he expected, the first verse wasn’t even finished before a deep, warm voice breathed into his ear from behind. “Mind if I dance here?”

Nursey kept swaying his body with the beat, perhaps just a little more hip action than before. “Hmm. Actually, I have a boyfriend.”

“Lucky guy.” Dex settled a hand on his hip as a guide so that their gyrations could sync up, then his other hand slowly rubbed up Nursey’s abs to his chest. 

“Ch’yeah. I am.” Nursey’s murmured response was probably lost in the sound of the music and crowd. 

By the time the song got near the end, he could feel Dex’s cock, half hard, rubbing against his ass as they moved together. He leaned his head back so that it was practically laying on Dex’s shoulder to speak into his ear. “You know what this reminds me of?”

Dex hummed and flashed him a knowing smile. “The last time we danced in the bungalow?”

“Ch’yeah. I _like_ dancing with you.”

“D’you wann-” 

Nursey didn’t wait for Dex to finish the sentence, just grabbed the hand on his chest and headed for the door to the bungalow with Dex trailing after him. 

As soon as the bungalow door was shut behind them, he turned and used a hand on the back of Dex’s neck to pull him into a kiss that was mostly tongue and a bit of teeth. With his other hand he worked the button and fly of Dex’s jeans open, then opened his own.

Breaking away from the kiss, it was hard to catch his breath, but he licked his lips and bit the lower one slightly while looking Dex up and down, then turned back toward the door and pushed his pants and boxers off his ass. “Fuck me, babe. Fuck me like it felt when we were dancing.” 

There was a brief pause, then Dex pressed the head of his cock against Nursey’s ass and his hand on Nursey’s hip. Then he slowly inched his way in, his cock slick with lube from somewhere. Nursey was grateful for the lube, and for Dex’s hand because his instinct was to press back and take it all at once, but he hadn’t lubed his ass before they started. Honestly, he was surprised Dex was thrusting into him with so little prep work. 

Nursey’s hands flexed and he clawed at the bungalow door thinking about how much Dex must be wanting this too. 

Finally, Dex pressed fully into place, his hips locked against Nursey’s. He dragged his other hand up Nursey’s chest just like he had upstairs while they were dancing. Then he started gyrating and moving, thrusting as he did, his hand still on Nursey’s hip to guide him in keeping their motions synced. 

He tilted his head as Dex leaned in over his shoulder and started sucking on his neck just below his ear. 

He didn’t even try to stop himself from moaning as loudly as he wanted. The thumping music and noise from the crowd would cover anything that escaped the soundproofing. Hell, there were probably at least three other couples or groups having sex in the Haus right then, too. Fuck if he cared if anyone heard him.

“God, yes. Will. Fuck me, fuck me like you mean it.” 

And, by god, Dex did. Thrusting his hips to push that big dick deep into Nursey’s ass over and over and over, making him bounce from it. Then Dex stopped sucking and slurping on his neck and started whispering that sweet shit right into Nursey’s ear while he pounded into him.

“Fuck Derek. Your sweet ass deserves to be fucked every day. Fuck. God. You feel so damn fucking good, you bounce so good. Look at you, arching for it. Fuck.” 

Nursey bit his lip as his eyes rolled up listening to Dex’s deep voice, husky with desire. 

Dex’s hand pulled away from his abs and chest and Nursey wasn’t sure what Dex had planned until he pulled away just a bit. He was still pounding into Nursey, but instead of skin slapping to skin as all of Dex’s cock was buried into Nursey’s ass again and again, it was closer to the head of his cock, never fully pulling out, but never fully pushing in. Then Dex’s thumb pressed in with it, stretching Nursey even more. 

His legs shook and he wasn’t sure they would keep him upright as he cried out and fell chest first against the door, clawing at it again as though he could find purchase to hold himself up.

Dex didn’t keep shoving more into his ass. Nursey’d almost hoped that he would, but after a few strokes with both, he pulled his thumb back out and then started fucking Nursey with the full length of his cock again. He certainly didn’t waste the lubed up hand, reaching around to stroke Nursey’s cock. 

“Fuck, Derek. God fucking damnit. You’ll just take anything I give you, won’t you? Fuck. Look good taking my cock. Look good taking my hand. God I hope I’m enough for you, babe. Fuck I want to fuck you breathless. Senseless.” 

Nursey’d given up on coherent thought by this point and just started repeating “Will Will Will Will. Fuck me Fuck me Fuck me Fuck me” over and over and over again while Dex kept doing just that.

He was sure that he’d cum first. He almost always did and he had no idea how he’d managed to last this long.

Then Dex slammed his hips against Nursey’s ass and pulled on his hips with a shuddering grip as he moaned low and long. 

Nursey’s chest was heaving against the door and he still hadn’t quite caught his breath. 

When Dex pulled away, slowly leaving his hole gaping as his cock exited, Nursey was confused. But then he pulled on Nursey’s hips until he turned around and dropped to his knees. 

Nursey fell back against the door. The pants and boxers still around his thighs preventing him from adjusting his stance or catching his balance any other way as Dex started stroking his cock again. 

He looked up at Nursey, his face open, wanting, and expectant, as he pumped Nursey’s cock. 

Nursey’d already been close and seeing Dex milk his cock while positioning himself for a facial was more than enough to tip him into clenched thighs and ass, and a wordless cry. And Dex’s face covered in spurts of hot cum. 

He took several shuddering breaths, and opened his mouth to try to talk three times without managing to form words. He wasn’t sure he could move without collapsing, but luckily, Dex was there. 

Dex was there, standing up and supporting him so that he could stand. Kissing him, still covered in cum and neither of them caring. Getting a cloth and cleaning them both up. Helping Nursey, his own steps not quite steady, to the bedroom so that they could both collapse on the bed, then passing over a bottle of water. 

“Fuck.”

“Ayuh.”

“Did you have lube on you?”

“Ayuh. Got one of the packets out of the jar earlier. Watching you dance. Thought I’d probably end up pulling you into one of the bathrooms. You beat me to it.”

Nursey hummed. “We should dance together more often.”

The bed shook with Dex’s laughter.


	21. October 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> featuring intercrural sex in the standing doggy position.

Dex’s first instinct after practice on Friday was to go to the Haus and clean the whole thing, top to bottom, attic to bungalow. And then clean it again to be sure. Maybe give it a new coat of paint.

It wouldn’t help for a number of reasons. Firstly, the team had already done a pretty thorough job of cleaning the Haus both before and after the kegster. The Haus was basically as clean as it was possible to get it.

But also because Nursey’s parents would never step foot in the Haus. And that was the issue. Nursey had left after practice to go eat lunch with his parents and Dex was-. 

Dex was completely calm and rational. He had this. It was fine.

He’d met Nursey’s parents before. Dr Nurse was a lovely woman who seemed to genuinely like him. Mr. King was…her husband whom she loved very much and Dex had to respect her intelligence and choices. Still, Dex was pretty sure that Mr. King did not like him, didn’t think he was good enough for Nursey. And Dex might not know much about the man, but he personally thought it was telling that Nursey’d changed his last name to his mom’s maiden name as soon as he was 18. She might have kept it for professional reasons, but Nursey definitely changed his for personal ones. 

Dex wouldn’t start an argument at dinner when they all went out together. 

He wouldn’t. He would be well behaved. Well mannered. He wasn’t worried about dealing with comments about not being well heeled.

He was worried about the pressure on Nursey. Dex wasn’t a fighter, but if Nursey’s dad messed with Nursey’s anxiety or was otherwise shitty to him? Well, Dex would throw hands with a billionaire.

When had his reference for getting into a fight changed from dropping gloves to throwing hands? 

Dex sighed and rubbed his temples gently. He really hoped he didn’t lose these little influences that Nursey’d had on his thinking after they- after graduation.

He looked over the work on his screen and then looked it over again. Somehow, he’d managed to get past the amount needed for the check in for his ER&M thesis. Focusing on homework to avoid worrying about Nursey’s parents, or at least limit the worry about them, seemed to be working. He saved and backed up and double backed up his work, then switched over to his Comp Sci project.

* * *

Being draped in Nursey was something that Dex was starting to consider his natural state. If he wasn’t working or on the ice, there was a very good chance that at least some part of Nursey would be draped over at least some part of him. 

He wasn’t complaining. He liked it. 

Except that Nursey’d just come home from his lunch with his parents and draped himself over Dex with a sigh just shy of a whimper. Dex immediately adjusted himself to be able to pull Nursey into his lap and hold him. 

“Why did he even come? He’s never come to family weekend before.” Nursey’s question didn’t really require a response.

It was a true statement. Dr Nursey came for every game of Nursey’s that she could. She knew every member of the team and brought personalized signs to support each of them. 

Nursey’s dad, on the other hand, had not attended any of their games, to Dex’s knowledge. It had been a fluke that he’d met him at all, Mr. King had just happened to have business in New York City that weekend. 

Nursey ran his fingers through the hair on the back of Dex’s head and hummed thoughtfully. “You know what we should do before dinner?”

“What?”

“We should have sex. Fuck me so hard I walk funny and can’t sit right.”

Dex closed his eyes for a moment. “Nurse?”

“Ch’yeah?”

“Are you only dating me to piss off your dad?”

“What? No. Of course not.” Nursey pulled up away and when Dex opened his eyes, Nursey was staring at him in confusion.

It was nice to have the confirmation, but also it wouldn’t have been the first time he’d been used to get back at someone’s rich father. He didn’t think that was Nursey’s style, but it wasn’t like intent and effect always matched. 

“Then please don’t treat sex with me as a weapon against him.”

Nursey frowned, which wasn’t what Dex wanted, so he leaned forward to press a kiss to his mouth. 

“That’s not how I meant it.”

“Still kind of feels like it when you specifically want it to be outwardly obvious we had sex between when you saw them earlier and when we see them tonight.” He lifted a shoulder in a shrug.

Nursey collapsed a little bit more into him with a sigh. “I just want him to realize that he doesn’t get a say in how I live my life. And also, I just really like having sex with you.”

“Ayuh. I know. You made up an entire month long event about it.”

“Fine. Chill. Ok. Forget my parents.”

“My preferred thing to do while thinking about sex.” Dex adjusted his grip on Nursey’s waist to pull him back in for a better cuddle, and better positioning for kissing if things went that way.

“Good. I do want to have sex with you. Nowish if you’re up to it and available.” Nursey was shifting his hips slightly in Dex’s lap, so it’s not like being ‘up to it’ was going to be much of a problem in the near future. 

“I could probably manage that.” He made the statement a soft puff of words millimeters from Nursey’s lips, then dragged his own over them in a promising kiss. “But we do have a game tomorrow, so I think we should try to leave you with full physical range of motion.”

“You ruin all my fun, Dexy. All of it.”

“Do I?” He kissed Nursey again, scraping his teeth over Nursey’s bottom lip as he pulled away. 

“All of it.”

“You can’t think of anything fun to do that would leave you able to skate straight tomorrow?”

Nursey mumbled his reply against Dex’s lips instead of waiting until the kiss was over. “Nothing I do is straight.”

“No. I suppose not.”

“Just like, fuck me without fucking me, then.”

Dex pulled back enough to look in Nursey’s eyes in confusion. “What?”

“Chill. You know, like, last night or something, but between my thighs or my ass cheeks or something.”

Dex was willing to do almost anything Nursey asked. They’d discussed hard boundaries and soft boundaries and he trusted Nursey completely not to ask for something that Dex wouldn’t enthusiastically consent to. His pause had nothing to do with that. 

“Are you-”

Nursey cut off his question by shoving his tongue into Dex’s mouth. The kiss dragged on, with Nursey’s hips pressing against Dex so that he could feel Nursey’s hard cock and Nursey’s fingers tangled in Dex’s hair. 

When they finally broke away, Dex managed to gasp out a different sentence. “I just want it to be good for you.”

Nursey finally undraped himself from Dex and climbed out of his lap, lacing their fingers together to make sure Dex followed after him. “You’re always good for me, Dexy.”

By the time they’d gotten across the small living room to the area between the couch and the small dining table, they’d both managed to completely undress, leaving their clothes strewn on the floor as they went. Nursey stopped at the end table as they rounded the couch and pulled out a bottle of lube. 

“Lube in the end table now?”

Sure, they had plenty of lube. He hadn’t actually found evidence that Nursey was buying it wholesale, but it seemed likely. Not only was there the various personal stashes (shower safe, toy safe, flavored, warming, some other specialty lubes probably), but the Haus in general was pretty stocked. The Frogs had taken a pretty firm safety first stance, so the new condom and lube bowls were kept full for team members and visitors to take what they needed. But typically, in the bungalow the lube was kept in the bedroom.

“Put some a few other places, too. We keep having sex in the den, I’m trying to be prepared.”

Dex stopped for a moment and just smiled at him. 

“This way you won’t run off and leave me to find lube.”

Then Dex started laughing. “Ok, come here, you.”

He pulled on Nursey’s hand until Nursey moved into his space and he could wrap his arms around him, lean into him and kiss him ardently. Kissing Nursey was one of Dex’s favorite things to do, and he had no problems with spending as much time doing it as he was allowed. 

He leaned Nursey back and Nursey’s arms wrapped around his shoulders and one of Nursey’s legs wrapped around his leg to hold them close together. 

Nursey’s mouth opened easily to Dex’s probing tongue and his own soft, searching tongue swept into Dex’s mouth in turn. 

Unfortunately, there were limits to how long either of them could maintain that position, so Dex stood back up and returned Nursey to his upright and locked position. 

Nursey barely moved away, their foreheads and noses still brushing, but Dex could see his eyes flick down Dex’s face and back while he bit his lower lip.

“Ch’yeah.” Nursey pressed the bottle of lube into Dex’s hand, then gave Dex’s cock one slow stroke up the underside of the shaft with just one incredibly soft finger. Then he turned toward the couch and leaned over while gripping the back of it.

Dex knew how to take a hint, so he popped open the lube and squeezed some into his hand. He wasn’t going to be entering Nursey, so he didn’t use as much as usual, but it was still generous to make sure he could slide easily against Nursey’s skin. After spreading it over his cock, he squeezed out some more and set the lube nearby.

Nursey’s legs were together and by spreading his, Dex managed to align himself so that his cock pressed between Nursey’s thighs just under his ass and taint, rubbing against Nursey’s balls as he went. It wasn’t at all like fucking Nursey’s hole, but feeling Nursey’s thick muscular thighs around his cock and the way Nursey’s cock and balls tensed as he pushed against his balls.

Nursey had good ideas. 

“Fuck, Derek. You have good ideas.” 

He tried a few strokes to make sure he was lubed up enough to not give either of them friction burn or something equally unsexy (or that would make the game extremely uncomfortable the next day), then he settled into a rhythm. He still had the last squirt of lube that he’d poured into his hand, so he reached around and wrapped his hand around Nursey’s cock to stroke it while he thrust. 

With his other hand, he rubbed and massaged at Nursey’s ass cheek and hip. He wasn’t sure how Nursey knew how much pressure to apply between his thighs, but it was perfect. His cock slipped back and forth between Nursey’s thighs and his hand slipped up and down Nursey’s cock.

The only way it would have been better is if he could have seen Nursey’s face. 

Nursey’s body was absolutely stunning and it was hard to Dex to reconcile the sight of it with the fact that Nursey was his _boyfriend_ even after how long they’d been together. But there was just nothing better than watching Nursey’s face. Looking into his eyes. Seeing him bite at his lip. Watching the little tremble as his mouth fell open and he couldn’t even manage a moan. 

“Fuck, Derek. How does it feel so good to fuck your thighs? Fuck. You just feel good everywhere.”

Nursey moaned in front of him and clenched his thighs. Not too tight, still, especially with how high up he was tucked under Nursey’s taint and balls. That was more due to the fact they were the same height and he’d had to adjust just to be able to slide between Nursey’s legs instead of into his ass, but it felt wonderful.

Dex felt no need to adjust his position and kept thrusting. He’d managed to work his rhythm just right so that he thrust his cock to its full length between Nursey’s thighs at the same point that he pulled his hand down to the base of Nursey’s cock. If he opened his hand at just the right time, he could manage to stroke the head of his cock as he pulled his hips back and stroked back up Nursey’s cock. He couldn’t bring them fully together without stopping to adjust Nursey’s balls, but it still felt good. 

Based on the gasps and moans from Nursey, he was enjoying it, too. 

“Come on, babe. Cum for me. I can feel how much you want to.” He was gasping, but Nursey trembled and Dex was sure he’d heard.

He adjusted his hand and gripped Nursey’s hip, holding it steady so he could thrust with more focus and intent. It was glorious and slick and warm, and his boyfriend was gorgeous and amazing and shuddering beneath and in front of him as hot cum spurt on his hand when he stroked towards the head of Nursey’s cock. He kept stroking Nursey through his orgasm, then clutched at both of Nursey’s hips to keep fucking between his thighs. 

“Fuck, Will. Fuck. Please.”

Nursey was probably getting too sensitive, so Dex stepped back and stroked himself the rest of the way. His legs and ass were already tight with tensed muscles as the pleasure had been building, he just needed a few more seconds, then it all released in a spurt of cum over the top of Nursey’s ass. 

He still hadn’t gotten to the point of forming words again when Nursey stood up from his bent over position and turned around.

Nursey’s fingers found their way immediately into Dex’s hair as he pulled Dex in for a gentle, exploratory kiss. He leaned his forehead onto Dex’s when they parted. “Ch’yeah. That’ll work.” 

Dex huffed a laugh. “I fucking love you. But now I need to clean the floor.”

Nursey frowned then pulled away just enough to look down. “Oh. Chill. Shoulda put a towel down.” 

“Yeah. Shoulda.”

Nursey shrugged with a smile and leaned back in to sweep his tongue into Dex’s mouth again. “Next time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also featuring random general headcanons that I have about Nursey's family and haven't managed to use elsewhere yet. But this fic is long enough to warrant them, I think. Technically the random general headcanons about Dex's majors have been here for awhile and have been used elsewhere.


	22. October 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> featuring a double dildo

> Dad: Think about your future.  
>  Dad: Your focus should be on graduating right now.  
>  Dad: See you at Christmas if I’m home. 

Nursey turned his phone to silent and dropped it to the bottom of his hockey bag. Wrapping an arm around Dex, he nuzzled in close and pressed a kiss to the spot of skin behind his ear before the hair began.

“You know. I think it would have been fine if you’d just fucked me yesterday.”

Dex laughed briefly, mostly through his nose in surprise so it was a soft snort. “Really want to skate funny for our first game, Nurse?”

“Listen, listen. Chill, ok? If Alex the Great could ride dick all night and a horse all day, then I can certainly get fucked by you and play hockey.” 

“You’ve really got to stop getting your historical information from Tumblr.”

“Are you denying that it’s true?”

“I’m saying we have no way of knowing either way, but _I’ve_ seen you skate in practice after fucking you and you skate funny.”

Nursey frowned, his lower lip jutting out a bit. “No, I don’t.” 

“You do. A little bit, you do.”

“Are you saying I’m not as good at bottoming as Alex the Grand?”

“Never. You’re the best. I’m saying we don’t _know_ he bottomed and we don’t know anything about Hephaestion’s technique or dick or whatever even if he did.”

At that, Nursey grinned. “Chill. Yeah. You’re probably way bigger.”

Dex just shrugged, but he was smiling a little. “We just have no way to know.”

“I’ll go back in time and find out. They’ll be so jealous, he’ll change his name to Alex the Meh.” He paused and looked at Dex thoughtfully. “You think there’s a technique of fucking-”

“I’m not going to fuck you before the game today.”

“I didn’t _say_ that.” Nursey kissed behind Dex’s ear again. Just because he’d _thought_ it was irrelevant. 

“Speaking of the game, we should get going. Whatever your plans for Fucktober will have to wait until after.” Dex stood up, taking most of Nursey’s weight with him when Nursey didn’t let go.

“Mom wants to take us to dinner again. And then there’s homework. Maybe we’ll just have to skip today.” He didn’t want to skip really. 

“Wait. Hold up. One thing at a time.” Dex had slung both their bags over his shoulder, which Nursey compensated for by taking most of his own weight, just leaving his arms draped on Dex. “Just your mom?”

“Dad had to leave. He won’t be at the game.”

Dex’s lips pressed into a thin line for a moment. “Oh. I see. Do you have a lot of homework?”

“It’s chill. I’ve got some editing to do on my poems, but nothing I can’t put off. I just figured you hadn’t worked on your thesis or project all day today and isn’t it almost the end of your extension?”

“Ayuh. I finished them both yesterday.”

“WTF, Dex? Why didn’t you tell me? We definitely have to celebrate. Shit. How can we make this fair?” He paused thoughtfully to think while they walked up the stairs of the basement. “I got it. Whichever of us gets the most points in the game today gets fucked. That’s fair right?”

“Sure, Nurse. Ok. Was starting to think you’d finally gotten tired of sex after three weeks.”

“With you? Not going to happen, Dexy.”

* * *

“Ok, but did you tell your _mom_ that I was going to fuck you tonight or something?”

It was an absurd thing for Dex to ask not only because of what he asked but because they’d been making out against the kitchenette counter after putting away the leftover portions of their meal when he’d pulled away to ask.

“What?”

“Did-”

Nursey held up a hand. “No. Sorry. I heard what you said. Just. Of course I didn’t? First of all, why would I? But also, second of all, why would I? You’re not fucking me tonight, Poindexter.”

Dex’s shoulders lifted in a shrug, lifting Nursey’s arms with them. “She just kept giving me knowing smirks.”

“I think you’re reading too much into it. But I mean, she does know that we live together. Can we please stop talking about my parents while making out?”

“Yeah yeah. Sure.” Dex’s lips finally returned to his, warm and tender. Then they pulled away again. “Wait, what do you mean I’m not fucking you tonight? Did you change your mind about who is fucking whom?”

“No. Sticking with what I said before.”

“Ok, but you got a goal and I didn’t. So that means you get fucked?”

Nursey pulled further away with a sigh, then smiled at him. “And you got the assist on my goal. I very clearly said that whoever got the most points. We tied. We both get fucked.”

He watched as Dex’s eyes narrowed in thought. The narrower Dex’s eyes got, the bigger his own grin grew. 

“Okay. I know I’ve seen things about positions that are supposedly supposed to allow mutual penetration, but…”

Nursey leaned back in to drag his lips across Dex’s and sweep his tongue through Dex’s mouth. It was really hot how Dex leaned after him to try to continue the kiss when he pulled away again.

“I’m not talking about mutual penetration. I’m talking about a double dildo.”

“Oh. Do we have one of those?”

“Seriously, Dexy? You sorted all the toys.” 

“Right. We have like five, apparently.”

That was fair. He had gotten maybe just a little bit carried away, but there had been _options_.

“Chill. I’ll pick out the dong. You get everything else ready. We can move this party to the bedroom and celebrate our win and your thesis completion in style.” He dragged Dex in for another kiss before letting him go. He really couldn’t be expected to not kiss Dex again when his lips looked like that.

He did manage to pull himself away, slowly, while Dex grinned the whole time about how many times he turned back for just one more kiss. But he did manage it. Then he had to pick which of the double dongs to try first. It would have been more simple if he knew what Dex liked in toys. But there wasn’t a way for him to know that because Dex didn’t know. 

He was planning to find out, though. He had options now.

By the time he got to the bedroom, Dex had everything already set up for keeping the bed clean and cleaning them up afterward. He thought it probably shouldn’t be sexy, but just, Dex had always done that. The little steps that showed he planned to stick around after, that he cared that Nursey wasn’t going to be uncomfortable and could sleep easily. 

He climbed onto the bed and over Dex and pressed him back into the pillows to kiss him again.

“Derek.” Dex was talking against his lips, which was very specifically not kissing him.

“Shut up and kiss me.”

Dex complied, cradling his jaw and pulling his lower lip into his mouth to suck on it briefly before opening his lips again to Nursey’s probing tongue. Eventually, he did pull away a little again. “I’m fine with this, but it’s not what you said you had planned. Change of plan?” 

Nursey groaned and pressed one last kiss to Dex’s mouth before moving back and situating himself on the other end of the bed, but still close to Dex’s legs. “No. I just love you.”

“I love you, too.” Dex smiled at him. “Want me to prep you?”

“Ch’y-no. No.” Shaking his head, Nursey narrowed his eyes at Dex. He’d figured it out the other day and almost forgotten.

Dex had a secret weapon that he used to make Nursey cum faster by making it feel too good when he prepped him. 

“I got it.” He grabbed the bottle of lube and spread some on his fingers before tossing it back onto the bed. 

He teased his hole a bit with his slicked fingers, rubbing over and around it before pressing in, making sure he was relaxing to the stretch, and spreading the lube around. He tried to be efficient, but by the time he looked up, Dex had lubed up the dildo and was easing it into his own ass. 

“Starting without me?”

Dex looked up with a smile. “Just getting set up for you, babe. You ready?”

“Ch’yeah.”

They both scooted closer together until their legs were layered over each other’s and the other end of the dildo pressed into Nursey hole while Dex steadied it. Nursey slowly inched closer and closer, taking more of it in. They were close, not quite ass to ass, but nearly as close as they could get with Dex’s hand still holding the dildo. 

“You good?”

Nursey looked up at Dex who was watching him closely. He seemed too far away. Nursey couldn’t really reach him, couldn’t kiss him. This better be worth it. “Yeah.”

He reached down and covered Dex’s hand with his own. He let Dex take the lead on guiding the dildo out of Dex’s ass and into Nursey’s and back. Once he got the rhythm that Dex was setting up, he helped keep it going. The dildo squelched and slurped as it constantly slid between them. 

Using his free hand, he grabbed his dick and started stroking it. Across the small space separating them, Dex did the same. There wasn’t even an attempt to match the pace and rhythm of the dildo. What was the point in that when it was sliding from his ass to Dex’s and back? Thrusting between them like some kind of hand driven piston.

Nursey watched the dildo sliding in and out of Dex’s hole, dragging the edges as it moved in and out. It was doing the same to his own ass, but he couldn’t see it, just feel it. The ridges that rubbed nicely on his prostate pulling at them with the movement. 

His eyes moved over to the flex of Dex’s arm as he worked the dildo. Dex arms were a weakness for Nursey. All of Dex was a weakness for Nursey. 

Then he was looking at Dex’s face and he realized that Dex was watching him as well. The man shouldn’t be allowed to look so soft while he was so hard. 

Nursey released his cock and felt around on the bed until he found the other item he’d dropped when he came in. With a press of a button, the dildo began to vibrate in their hands, and, more importantly, in their asses.

Dex’s eyes were huge when he looked up sharply with a gasp. “Fuck, babe.”

There was only the slightest stutter in Dex’s pounding rhythm as he adjusted to the fact it was actually a double vibe. But, Nursey could feel Dex’s legs tensing against his own legs and he knew Dex must be getting close.

He dropped the remote and started tugging on his cock again. Eyes closed and lips trembling, he focused on the warm pleasure building tension in his muscles.

“God, Dex. You fuck me so good. Not even your own cock and you fuck me so good.”

“I ca- can’t make. Uh. My cock vibrate.” Dex’s reply was shaky and full of gasps and small moans. 

Nursey managed to open his eyes at Dex’s fucked out voice, even though it sent shivers through him. Dex’s back arched and his mouth fell open in a low gasping moan. 

The tension in his own muscles snapped and the pleasure flooded out and through his body as spurts of cum gushed across his stomach. 

“Off. Please, Derek. Turn it.” 

His muscles had relaxed and he agreed with Dex, who was busy trying to both pull himself off the still vibrating dildo and pull it out of Nursey before it overstimulated them both. A quick scramble with his hand to find the remote again, and it stilled. A few seconds later, the dildo slid out of his ass. 

He wanted to collapse for a little bit, but he knew that any second, Dex would start cleaning them up and taking care of things because that’s what Dex did. Which was fine and hot and amazing. But, first.

He managed to wiggle and kick and inch his way from where he had been positioned to a better position. A position where he could pull Dex in for a long, languid kiss. A position where, when Dex did pull away to start cleaning them both and the bed up, he could still reach and touch. A position where Dex could roll back into his arms when everything was taken care of. 

A position where he could nuzzle in against Dex’s neck.

“It’s k your cock doesn’t vibrate.”

“Is it?”

“Mmhmm. It’s chill. Got the vibrating dildo to give it a chance at measuring up. It was at a large disadvantage due to not being you.”

Dex’s arm tightened around his shoulder. “I love you, too.”


	23. October 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> featuring a blow job and deep throating

When Dex returned to the bungalow after team lunch, Nursey was sitting at his desk, frowning.

He settled his hands on Nursey’s shoulders as he leaned over to press a kiss to his head, but when he felt how tense Nursey was he stayed there. Starting with a slow press and rotation of his thumbs, he gently started rubbing Nursey’s shoulders and neck to ease the tense muscles. “Nurse, babe, is something wrong?”

“You know how I said I only had some editing and it could wait?”

“Ayuh. I recall that.”

“I may have unintentionally lied. Apparently I have a paper due for The Gawain Poet.”

Dex took a deep breath and rolled his lips in between his teeth while nodding and thinking. “Ok. What do you need from me? Brain food snacks? Keep your water bottle topped up for hydration? Focusing tea? Your essay-ass-kicking playlist? I can leave if you need space. Probably some stuff I can work on outside the Haus that won’t make much n-.”

He stopped talking when Nursey’s hand reached up and covered his. “Dexababe? Stop.”

Dex shut up. He didn’t stop rubbing Nursey’s shoulders until Nursey turned his chair to face Dex.

“I know that you’re going to take care of me. You always do. I love you so much for that. But it’s fine. It’s chill. I’ve got a full water bottle right now. We just ate. I’ve got my earbuds for my playlists and I _like_ having you around. Which should really have been obvious.”

Dex had to admit that he had a point. Nursey was always searching him out to koala, even while they did other things like homework.

Nursey wrapped his arms around Dex’s waist and pulled so his chair rolled up and they were pressed together. “I just. I don’t know if I’m going to have time for Fucktober today. As much as I hate agreeing with my dad about anything, he’s right that I need to make sure I graduate.”

Scratching his blunt nails into the short hairs at the back of Nursey’s head, Dex just hummed in response. It was impossible to forget about their impending graduation. If it wasn’t emails about ordering his cap and gown or buying a class ring, then it was emails from the alumni association asking him to join and pay yearly dues, or just his own calendar reminders about his senior thesis and project.

But he wasn’t ever going to be ready to graduate because graduating meant moving out of the cozy little home within a haus that he shared with the man he loved. Time didn’t care about his impending heartache and continued to move in a linear fashion. Being mopey about it wasn’t going to help anything and certainly not help Nursey now.

“It’s ok if we don’t have sex today. You said it yourself every time I was anxious about working on my homework. We can take days off.”

A gust of warm breath blew against Dex’s stomach through his shirt and flannel. “Ch’yeah. But like, you still figured out how to balance both and didn’t take a day off.”

“So? It’s not a competition. I just want you happy and healthy.” 

“You always found a way….”

Dex was about to reassure Nursey again, since he was just repeating himself, but Nursey continued.

“Except that one day when you were super focused and just let me do whatever I wanted while you worked. But then later I offered to Swordfish you, and you said no….”

An idea was clearly forming in Nursey’s brain and Dex had a feeling he might know what it was. “Babe? Do you want me to Swordfish you?”

Nursey pushed until he could set his chin on Dex’s abs and look up at him. “I don’t know. I think so. Your blowjobs are mad distracting, but so is thinking about missing out on one.”

“They aren’t a finite resource. There will be more blowjobs as long as you want blowjobs.”

“And if I want a blowjob now while I work on my essay?”

Dex stepped away from Nursey and leaned down to push the chair out of the way before sinking down to the ground and folding himself into the area under Nursey’s desk. The way that he’d built their secretary desks meant that there was actually a decent amount of space for him there. It was intended to give Nursey plenty of room to stretch out his legs, but it worked for this, too. 

He reached out and pulled Nursey’s chair back over, though Nursey did the final adjustments to make sure he was in position to actually type. 

Nursey already wore his sweats low around his hips, so it was a fairly simple matter to pull the waistbands of sweats and boxers down a bit further to free Nursey’s cock, then his balls, too. Just in case Dex decided to play with them. 

It wasn’t ideal conditions. He didn’t have room to move his head as much as he might like, and generally he’d like to spend some time getting Nursey worked up with touches and kisses and other tactile input that Nursey really liked (and Dex really liked giving). But it was what Nursey requested.

Dex ran his hands lightly over Nursey’s thighs, through his sweats, then back over them with more pressure, then again lightly on the inside of his thighs as he spread Nursey’s legs as much as he could in the computer chair. He settled in close as he trailed fingertips and the bare brush of the back side of blunt nails over Nursey’s balls, spiraling his fingers around as he went. Finally, he wrapped a hand around the base of Nursey’s cock, and lips around the head of it.

He flicked the edge of this tongue over Nursey’s frenulum, then swirled his tongue around the head of his cock a few times. He spent a few minutes with just the head of Nursey’s cock in his mouth, flicking his tongue over it, lathing it with his tongue, sucking on it and rubbing with his tongue like it was a popsicle. 

When Nursey started making small motions with his hips, Dex opened his mouth wider and slid Nursey into his mouth and throat. He had to move his hand at the base of Nursey’s cock to take him all the way in.

“Fuuuck.” 

The word was a hiss of breath somewhere above him and was followed by a hand reaching under the desk to rest lightly on the side of his head. With the odd angle and the lack of space beneath the bottom of the desk, Nursey couldn’t have put his hand on the back of Dex’s head if he’d wanted to, but Dex trusted that Nursey wouldn’t have done it if he could. Nursey was always good about not pushing on his head while he was blowing him.

He paused with Nursey’s cock deep in his throat for a moment, then slid back up and gripped the base again. It was easier not to deep throat him on every stroke, and it seemed to have more effect if he did it occasionally instead of every time. So he bobbed his head forward and back, sliding Nursey’s cock back to his soft palette then sucking on it and working it with his tongue as he slid back to the head. 

After a bit of bobbing his head, he slid down all the way again, removing his hand to take Nursey into his throat. Then he curled the fingers of the hand he had cupped around Nursey’s balls and rubbed into them.

Nursey’s body shuddered and his hand on Dex’s head trembled slightly. 

Dex slid back to the head of Nursey’s cock, then all the way off. He stretched his jaw, then blew a soft stream of cool air over the spit slick skin of Nursey’s cock before swallowing it back into his hot mouth and throat, taking him all the way in again. He repeated the motion with his hand to rub into Nursey’s balls.

The third time he repeated the maneuver, Nursey’s hand and thighs spasmed slightly and his hips jerked under Dex’s hands and head and cum slid down Dex’s throat. Dex couldn’t quite hold him there past the gag reflex the whole time, so he slid back to take the last drips of cum on his tongue before licking and errant drops from the head of Nursey’s cock and swallowing them down. 

It was only a few seconds later that Nursey rolled his chair back again and Dex could crawl out from under the desk, but Nursey grabbed him and pulled him up for a kiss. 

“Fuck. Thank you, babe. God. You’re so good. So good to me.” 

Dex smiled against his lips, then reached down to adjust Nursey’s pants for him. “Anytime. Anything you need. I’m here for you.” 

Which was probably a dangerous thing to say. Both because it was absolutely true and because he was pretty sure Nursey hadn’t actually gotten any work done since one of his hands had been under the desk for most of the act. But it was true, so he said it.


	24. October 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> featuring mutual masturbation

The good news was that Nursey had managed to make mad progress on his Gawain essay the night before, even with the distraction of Dex giving him a truly phenomenal and actually perfect blow job.

The bad news was that he was lucky that he had because he managed to pull something in his arm during practice. Not enough that it would keep him out of the games that weekend. Probably not even enough that he’d need to reduce activity for practice on Tuesday. Just enough that he needed to rest and ice it for the day. The trainers had wrapped him in KT tape and given him some ice packs and told him to take it easy. 

If he’d still needed to write the essay, he’d have been screwed. And not in the fun, by Dex, way.

The good news was that Dex was home and sitting on the couch beside him (watching game tape, which Nursey was also theoretically watching). 

The bad news was that when Nursey nuzzled in against Dex’s neck and started trailing kisses over it, Dex pulled away and gave him a confused look. 

“What are you doing, Nurse?”

“Um, kissing my boyfriend?”

Dex’s eyeroll was probably automatic. “Why?”

“Because he’s my boyfriend. That’s what you do with boyfriends. You kiss them. Or do other things with them.”

“Ok. But you’re hurt.”

Nursey nodded slowly. He was hurt. Not like, majorly. It was chill. He was fine, really. “You know what would help? They have hot tubs at the student athletics complex. We should go there.” He switched to a sing-song cadence, “two guys in a hot tub zero feet apart because they are gay.”

“Nurse.”

“Yes. That’s me.”

“I’m not going to fuck you in the student athletics complex hot tubs.”

“I didn’t say you’d be fucking me.”

“I’m not going to have sex with you of any sort in the student athletics complex hot tubs.”

At that, Nursey leaned back, pouting. “Why not?”

“Someone has to clean those things. It’s not fair to them to put… bodily fluids in the filters or whatever.”

Well, ok. Dex probably had a valid point there. 

“Plus, you’re _injured_ and I’m not going to make it worse.”

“I’m fine, Dexy. I’ve had way worse. I won’t even feel it by tomorrow.”

There was a slight growl from Dex when Nursey mentioned being injured worse before, but it was true. 

“You won’t be better by tomorrow if you don’t rest it.”

Nursey looked at him appraisingly, settled into the couch seat while still pressed close to Dex, then reached over with his good arm and trailed his hand up Dex’s thigh from the knee. “Just because one arm needs rest doesn’t mean we can’t do something with the not injured parts.”

Dex’s inhale was loud through his nose, and followed by the game tape being paused. “You really want to do this?”

“Come on, babe, give me a hand.”

He should have known what was coming as soon as Dex gave him that little smile and arched a brow at him. But it didn’t stop Dex from slowly clapping three times. 

Nursey started pulling his hand away from Dex and Dex stopped clapping, reaching over for Nursey’s thigh and leaning in to press a kiss to his jaw. 

“I’m sorry. I just couldn’t resist. But ok, yeah. If you’re certain you can do this without injuring yourself further, we can trade handjobs.”

“Please, Poindexter. A little mutual masturbation never hurt anyone.”

“I’m certain that’s not a true statement.”

“Hmm. I’m certain it is.” He turned to turn Dex’s jaw kisses into mouth kisses, inserting his tongue into Dex’s mouth while also reaching into the waistband of Dex’s sweats to free his cock, already nearly hard. 

Dex returned the favor, reaching into his shorts and gripping his cock to pull it out. “You’re quite the handful.”

“Are you going to do this the whole time?” He didn’t move away from Dex, or stop rubbing his thumb over the head of Dex’s cock, but he did pull his head back so that he could look at him.

Dex raised an eyebrow in response. “No holes this time. I’m just having pun, but I can stop if you want.”

“No. It’s fine.”

“Still got lube in the end table, right?”

“Ch’yeah.” 

Dex did pull away then, just enough to stretch over for the lube, then he was back. He poured some into Nursey’s waiting hand first, then applied some to his own hand. 

The biggest problem with these coordinated effort things was that he had to focus on anything other than how good Dex’s hand felt wrapped around his cock, rubbing it with long, smooth strokes. Even when the other thing he was trying to focus on was Dex’s cock and how good it felt in his hand. 

Dex leaned in close to his ear, and at first he thought that it was to resume kissing, which was very much in favor of. Instead, he started talking. Dex knew how much Nursey loved it when he talked dirty. Dex knew what his voice did to Nursey. He knew Dex knew because he’d spent months explaining it and had written at least five poems about it. 

“Soft hands. Look at that stick handling. Fuck, Derek.”

He groaned, thrusting his hips up slightly to meet Dex’s stroking hand. This did not bode well for him being able to completely keep it professional on the ice for the rest of the week. Every time someone (Dex) talked about stick handling skills, he was going to think about jacking Dex off, or getting jacked off by Dex. “Fuck.”

He turned his head and captured Dex’s mouth in a filthy kiss, more searching tongue and brushes of lips than anything else. 

Then his stroke stuttered. Not because he was close. He was getting close, but his stroke stuttered because of the angle to reach beside him and rub the full length of Dex’s cock. It probably would have gone unnoticed, but he winced at the same time and Dex pulled away, looking at him for a moment. 

Somehow without releasing Nursey’s cock, though he did also not try to maintain a rhythm during the maneuver, Dex rolled himself from his position sitting next to Nursey, up onto his knees and straddling Nursey’s lap. Then he leaned into Nursey and gave him a proper heavy kiss while resuming his stroke. 

The angle was so much better, he could pull at Dex’s cock over and over without a twinge in either arm. He could press back up against Dex’s seeking mouth and tongue. He couldn’t thrust up to meet Dex’s hand, but it was fine. 

He didn’t need to. Dex knew exactly the amount of pressure and speed he liked, how to twist his palm over the head of Nursey’s cock to send an extra thrill down through him. 

A minute? Less? He wasn’t watching the time. Sooner than he would have liked because he could spend eternity letting the pressure of pleasure build up from Dex rubbing his cock. Then the pressure was released with a shudder and a moan and the pleasure flowed through him and out of him. 

Dex didn’t try to take over stroking his own cock, or add his hand to Nursey’s. He just wrapped his arms around Nursey and kissed him again, even when it was more like having their mouths close and breathing each other’s air while Nursey moaned through his orgasm and Dex gasped as his built. 

Then Dex was the one shuddering in his lap. The angle to hold onto Dex wasn’t so good with an injured arm, but he grabbed Dex’s hip while he stroked him through it, warm drips of cum spilling down Dex’s cock and over his hand, and onto his shirt. 

Nursey released Dex’s cock and clutched at his other hip. He hadn’t moved or acted like he was going to try, but Nursey wanted to hold him there on his lap for just a bit longer. 

Eventually though, Dex did have to stand. He got up and went to get clean clothes and a washcloth (and probably more water, he was obsessed with hydration). 

While he was gone, Nursey noticed that his phone had an unread email, so he checked it.

> Nursey: Yeah, that’s better. Not too big. Maybe even go smaller.

He relocked the phone as Dex returned. 


	25. October 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featuring anal sex in the deep impact position and also the circle serpent anal sex and oral sex position

Dex was smiling as he walked toward the Haus. He had every reason to smile, really. He still had plenty to worry about regarding the future, but it was a good day and he was determined to enjoy it. They’d had a good and productive practice during which Nursey had full range of motion with his arm and no recurring issues from the twing or pull or whatever happened the day before. He’d just gotten off work and the team was still helping out around the Haus so he didn’t have to worry about that when he got home. He had his ER&M advisor’s review of his thesis progress and he had all evening to spend with his boyfriend.

He was still smiling when he got down to the bungalow and wrapped Nursey into a hug.

“Mm. You seem to be in a good mood.”

“My boyfriend’s arm is better, it is better, isn’t it?”

“Yep, not even a little sore.”

“And my advisor likes my work on my thesis so far.” 

He held up the folder with his thesis, and Nursey took it from him, glancing over the highlighted information. 

“You’re writing your thesis over-”

“The topic of our first fight, yeah.”

“Misunderstanding.”

“Argument.”

“Miscommunication.”

“You called me whack, hyper-privileged, conservative, and uptight.”

“Minor translation error.”

“To Bitty.”

“I’ll admit, we both made mistakes back then.”

He dropped his head to Nursey’s shoulder as he shook with barely contained laughter. Behind his back he could still hear Nursey flipping through the thesis.

“This is really good, Dexababe. Is there anything you can’t do?”

“Ayuh. Get you to take your physical safety seriously.”

“That’s just a scam made up by insurance people to sell more insurance.”

“Ye-eah.” He drew out the word while straightening back up to look Nursey in the eye again. “It’s really really not.”

Nursey, however, apparently wasn’t paying attention. “Actually, hmm. I guess there’s a few things you can’t do.”

“Many, probably.”

“Like, ok, technically, you can fuck me and be fucked by me at the same time, you just won’t. But like, you can’t fuck me and rim me at the same time. Or fuck me and blow me at the same time.”

Dex frowned. “I can do that one.”

Nursey scoffed. “It’s ok, Poindexter. I don’t expect you to break physics. I understand there are limits to your powers.”

“Are you calling me a liar?”

Nursey finally met his gaze. “No? I’m just saying it’s ok that it’s not possible. That’s straight up why I had dildo replicas of our dicks made.”

“Ok, first, that at least explains why you made an impression cast of my dick that one time. Second.” He bent his knees a little bit to reach down under Nursey’s ass to his thighs and lifted. 

He knew Nursey would automatically wrap his legs around Dex’s waist and hold on because Nursey had a habit of doing that even without Dex holding his legs first. 

“Do you want me to prove it to you?”

“I guess you’re gonna have to, babe.”

Dex nodded and carried his boyfriend through the bungalow to the bedroom and dropped him gently the few inches onto the bed. He tossed a bottle of flavored lube his way before heading back out to go ahead and get the washcloths and water bottles. He was kind of hoping they could cuddle in bed afterward, so he didn’t want to have to leave the room unless necessary. “Get prepped and I’ll be right back.”

When he returned, Nursey was still lying near the edge of the bed, his asshole glistening slightly with the traces of lube that he’d applied. He was holding his knees up toward his chest to keep himself in position which was some weird mixture of adorable and hot. Mostly hot. 

He made sure he was well lubed as well, then teased Nursey’s hole a bit with the head of his cock, rubbing it against him until Nursey started writhing in anticipation. Just as Nursey looked like he was ready to complain about the teasing, he eased his cock into Nursey’s ass, then slowly inched in as Nursey stretched around him. 

He didn’t waste time on tricks to draw Nursey out longer. He knew that Nursey was under the impression that he tried to make him cum faster, but usually he was just trying to make Nursey cum better. To enjoy it as much as possible. For it to feel as amazing for him as it did for Dex. Which definitely meant that if he had the time, he’d do his best to fuck Nursey for hours. 

But right now, he was proving a point because his boyfriend doubted him.

He gripped Nursey’s cock and pumped it steadily and firmly as he thrust into Nursey’s ass. He wasn’t mechanical about it. That would have defeated the purpose. But he was methodical. He knew a steady rhythmic thrust of his cock rubbing over Nursey’s prostate, of his hips pressing against Nursey’s, would wind Nursey up and not provide any little pressure releases. He knew how to sweep his thumb over Nursey’s frenulum as he stroked his cock to get the shivering thrill to go through Nursey on every third stroke.

And fuck, did he know how hot Nursey looked laid back, eyes mostly closed, mouth open in a moan while he held his knees so that Dex could fuck deep into him with the leverage of his own standing position. 

Nursey took a few gasping breaths and finally managed to speak. “Not to, to look a gift dicking down in the mouth, ah-”

He broke off with a moan and had to gasp a bit more before resuming. “So to speak. But, this isn’t fucking me and blowing me, at the same time.”

Dex leaned forward, over his hand as he continued to pump Nursey’s cock and pressed a kiss to Nursey’s chest. “That’s because, mm.”

He had to take a moment himself because, well, Nursey felt _really_ good. “That’s because I can’t do it for long, so I want you to be nearly there.”

When he straightened his back, Nursey’s eyes were more open, though still hooded, and watching him. “You want me to be nearly there.”

Dex nodded and bit his lower lip. “Wanna swallow your cum.” 

It just, what was the point of doing the thing with the fucking and the sucking if he wasn’t going to swallow Nursey’s cum? 

Nursey’s eyes widened briefly while his mouth formed a small “o”, then fell back closed as he took a shuddering breath. “I mean, yeah. I’m close.”

His dick was twitching in Dex’s hand and he was writhing again, so it definitely seemed to be the case. 

Dex slid his hand down to the base of Nursey’s cock, and then adjusted his feet so that he could still thrust into Nursey, though not as deep or using as much of his cock. Just short thrusts. Then he leaned over, and bent some more, until he could take the head of Nursey’s cock into his mouth. 

Coordinating licking and sucking and flicking the edge of his tongue against Nursey’s frenulum while maintaining his short, fast hip thrusts was a bit difficult. And there was no way he could bend over further to take more of Nursey into his mouth, much less deep throat him.

Then the artificial strawberry flavor of the lube was joined by the salty-sweet-just-a-hint-of-bitter taste of Nursey’s cum. Nursey must have released his knees because his hands were sliding through Dex’s hair on either side of his head while the cum spurt into his mouth. He let it pool as much as he could until he had to swallow. Once he was sure that Nursey was finished, and Nursey’s hands were resting loosely on the sides of his head, Dex straightened back up and eased himself out of Nursey’s ass.

He cleaned Nursey up quickly so that he could stretch his legs out from where they’d been pulled up for the last few minutes, then handed him a bottle of water while cleaning himself. 

“Chill. Ok. I guess you can do that.”

“Ayuh. Told you.”

“How did I not know that?”

Dex shrugged with a small frown before climbing into the bed and helping to support Nursey as he moved further into the bed as well. “You never asked.”

“What else can you do that I don’t know about?”

Dex blinked. That was a pretty broad question. “Um, I can make really tiny origami swans?”

Nursey watched him, not breaking eye contact while tilting his bottle back and chugging the water. When he finished drinking, he pointed at Dex. “You owe me some really tiny origami swans.”

“I’ll make some for you tomorrow.”

“Good.”

Dex smiled and pressed a kiss to Nursey’s lips. He would make Nursey a thousand swans if that’s what he really wanted.


	26. October 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> featuring anal fingering

When Nursey woke up, his breakfast was in the microwave waiting for him, like usual. Unlike usual, there was a very small origami crane on the edge of the plate. He carefully transferred the crane to his desk before eating.

When Nursey got to practice, there was an even smaller origami crane sitting in the top part of his cubby.

When Nursey got back to the bungalow, he placed the second crane beside the first, then went back upstairs. It was his turn to dry mop the main area floors as part of his genius plan to keep Dex from trying to do all the chores himself.

He’d been back in the bungalow, working on poems for his senior project, for hours by the time Dex walked in the door. Dex walked over and took his hand to carefully pour into his palm ten of the tiniest origami cranes that he’d ever seen.

He was almost afraid to pick them up to very carefully add them to the family of cranes that apparently now lived on his desk. “I don’t want to sound ungrateful, because I love these little cranes you’ve made me. But why?”

“Um, because you said you wanted me to make them for you after I said I could?”

He could have let it go. He could have just swallowed the words and accepted the gift. He could have just not said anything.

Instead, he licked his lips, rolled his lips in between his teeth, and then opened his mouth. “Ok, but these are cranes.”

“Ayuh-” The word broke off like Dex stopped breathing as soon as the second syllable was uttered. His face was blank with realization. “I said swans. I said I could make origami swans. Why did I say swans? They are different birds.”

“They are different birds.”

“They are different birds. I’ve given you the wrong birds.”

“I love my cranes.”

“But cranes aren’t swans. I will. I will learn how to make origami swans and give you tiny origami swans.”

“You don-”

“I will.”

Nursey raised his eyebrows and smiled, then looked back at his desk. “They’ll have to live on the other side. I don’t think they’d like to share territory with the cranes.”

By the time he turned back around, Dex had managed to back around the coffee table and collapse on the couch. “I can’t believe I fucked that up.”

“It’s not a big deal, Dexy.”

“It is. I promised you teeny tiny origami swans and I failed.”

Nursey used his feet to walk his chair over to where Dex was sitting and put his hands on Dex’s knees. “Babe, I love you. But you’re kinda stealing my thing here.”

“Your thing?”

Nursey nodded and gestured at Dex. “Too Extra. That’s my thing. Please, please don’t make me sue you for IP infringement.”

As he’d hoped, that got a smile out of Dex.

“I am going to make you one. I promised. I’ll deliver.”

With an absent minded nod, Nursey leaned forward to run his hands up Dex’s jean clad thighs. “You know what you should do first, though?”

The smirk and raised eyebrow after he was just being extremely dramatic was a touch too much, but Dex still went there. “Ask you how your day was and how your project is coming?”

“Something about cumming, yes.” He paused with his hands on Dex’s belt. “Is this ok?”

“Ayuh.”

He undid Dex’s belt then paused with his hand on Dex’s jean button. “Is this ok?”

“Ayuh.”

He undid the button and unzipped the jeans. With his hands on the edges of Dex’s jeans, he looked up into Dex’s eyes. “Is this ok?”

Dex swallowed hard, his gaze fixed on Nursey’s hands. “Ayuh.”

Nursey pulled Dex’s jeans and boxer briefs down as Dex lifted his hips to make it easier. Running his hands up Dex’s thighs again, he brushed lightly over the pale hairs that covered them. He paused before reaching Dex’s groin. “Is this ok?”

“Ayuh. Whatever you want, Derek.”

Nursey smiled up at him. He wasn’t going to stop asking for consent, at least not as long as Dex kept asking him, but it was heady that Dex trusted him so much. Trusted him to know and remember and not cross boundaries. 

He was still smiling when he reached over to the end table to grab the lube. Still smiling when he squirted some onto his hand. Still smiling when he used his other hand to push Dex’s chest further back against the back of the couch. Still smiling when he nudged Dex’s legs apart and urged him to shift until his ass was at the edge of the couch.

He rubbed his lube slick middle finger over Dex’s hole. “Is this ok?”

“Yes, Derek. Yes. Finger fuck me. Please.”

He was down right grinning as he pressed his finger into Dex’s ass. Nearly three and a half weeks of daily sex and Dex was still quivering on his finger from the first touch. 

“I hope we always have this.” The words were just a murmur, a whisper of breath. They weren’t for Dex. Not really. But he couldn’t say who they were for. 

He slid another finger into Dex’s ass, then curled them into his prostate. 

When Dex’s moans moved from the “very vocal” range to the “sub vocal” range, Nursey curled his fingers again.

This time, he didn’t wait, he just started sliding his fingers in and out of Dex’s hole, curling them into his prostate each time.

Dex’s leg started shaking, so he placed his other hand on it to steady him. 

Dex’s hands were still clenched around the edge of the couch cushion and he wasn’t sure why he wasn’t using them, touching himself, something. 

“Babe, Will. Do you want some lube so you can stroke yourself?”

With a shake of his head, Dex slowly lifted hooded eyes up to Nursey’s gaze. “No. Just you.” He took a deep breath, then seemed to relax a bit. Not like he wasn’t enjoying himself, the clenched hands belied that possibility. Just like he was more - chill - or comfortable with it. “Tell me about your project. Tell me about your poems.”

“You want to hear poetry right now?” He curled his fingers as he pressed in again and considered adding a third finger.

“Ayuh. Uh huh.”

“Well, I don’t have any more poems about your ass right now.”

Dex’s laugh made his ass clench around Nursey’s fingers and Nursey smiled in response before deciding to go ahead and add the third finger. His upper body lifted up off the couch as he inhaled deeply then slowly relaxed back down on the exhale. 

“I do have one that I was working on. It’s about you. And the best gift you ever gave me. Do you want to hear it?”

“Always.” As he said it, he moved one of his hands from the edge of the couch over to lay it on Nursey’s hand that was still resting on his thigh.

“Three fingers in your ass, and you want to hear a poem.”

“Byron said to Shelley.”

“No.” He didn’t mean for his voice to go so hard, so he softened as he continued. “Don’t compare either of us to either of them.”

He looked down, watching his fingers sliding in and out of Dex’s ass, and the way his hole pulled with him as he drew them out, then tucked back in as he pressed them in. 

The poem didn’t have a rhyme scheme, or even much meter to speak of, so he couldn’t try to be fancy with his strokes into Dex’s ass or rubbing Dex’s prostate while he recited it. It wasn’t the kind of poem to recite during sex. Not like this.

“I’ll read it to you after you cum.” 

Dex opened his mouth, probably to reply, but Nursey retreived his hand from under Dex’s and reached up to stroke his cock at the same time that he pressed in firmly against Dex’s prostate. Then he pressed his thumb into Dex’s taint to rub into his prostate from the outside as well.

Dex shuddered, a full body quivering, writhing, shivering shudder as a breathy moan escaped his lips and cum dripped down his cock to pool on Nursey’s hand. 

He held it, easing off the prostate slightly but rubbing it gently and firmly until Dex was spent and relaxed, his hand slipping from his thigh to rest against the cushion. 

The problem, at this point, was that one hand was in Dex’s ass, covered in lube, and the other was around Dex’s softening cock, covered in cum. And if he wasn’t careful, he was going to get something on something not easily cleaned.

He slipped his fingers out of Dex’s hole first, it was just polite. Then he stretched to reach over for a tissue from the box and managed to grab a few, which he used to wipe off most of the cum on his hand before it dripped onto Dex’s shirt or flannel.

“I’m the winner.” He was talking to himself again, celebrating the fact that he’d managed to not cause a major mess.

“Pretty sure we just proved that I am.” Dex was looking at him with barely open eyes and giving him that soft smile again. “You owe me a poem.”

“You owe me a swan.”

“Trade you.”

Once everything was cleaned up and Dex was at least back in his boxer briefs, though he’d removed his flannel along with leaving his jeans in the hamper, they reconvened in the den. Dex had carefully torn off a corner of a post-it, smaller than a centimeter square, and was carefully folding it into various shapes.

He could watch Dex’s fingers work for hours. 

Unfortunately, Dex seemed determined to hear the poem. “Are you ready now?”

“Ch’yeah. I’m thinking of calling it _Surviving the curse_.” 

Dex raised an eyebrow without looking up.

> One wooly sheep shorn of one wooly fleece.  
>  One wooly fleece spun to twelve bulky skeins.  
>  Twelve bulky skeins carefully became eleven thousand stitches  
>  (Give or take)  
>  Over thirty hours of work.  
>  Or it would have been.  
>  Except I measured wrong  
>  And the sleeves were too tight,  
>  So you remade them.  
>  And one time you found an error  
>  Five rows back  
>  And you frogged it all to fix it.  
>  “It’s ok, you don’t have to do that.”  
>  “It has to be perfect,” you said.  
>  “It already is,” I replied.  
>  And you gave me  
>  One  
>  Small  
>  Smile.

He paused and cleared his throat. “Or I might call it _My Favorite Gift_.”

Dex finally looked up and gave him another of those small smiles. If only there was a way to bottle that smile. Then he reached out and handed him the smallest origami swan he’d ever seen. “As long as you accept them, I’ll give them to you.”

Nursey wasn’t sure if Dex had understood the second title option. But then again, maybe he had. He was still smiling.


	27. October 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featuring anal sex in the Bent Spoons position.

There was no singing after practice for Dex’s birthday. There would be no party, no kegster, no big deal. 

There was, however, a card on his cubbie when he finished his rundown with the coaches; the whole team had signed it. 

There were a ton of images, gifs and memes in Frog Chat of newfs, cats, several species of sharks, porcupines, and one sheep all with birthday wishes of various levels of sincerity and humor. 

There was a cupcake at work with a single candle for him to blow out. 

There was a text from Nursey.

> Nursey: Any preferences for tonight? It’s your birthday so it should be something special.

> Dex: Everything I do with you is special.

> Nursey: That’s sweet, but not helpful

> Nursey: We could always make a movie

> Dex: Sounds perfect.

He wasn’t sure what was supposed to be special about going to the movies, they hit up the dollar cinema pretty regularly, but he did enjoy it and it was the kind of lowkey birthday date that he’d prefer. So, he was surprised when he got to the bungalow to change for their date to find Nursey in his boxers holding the sex swing and staring at the ceiling.

“Uh, I thought you’d be getting ready.” He tried not to make it sound accusatory. He wasn’t accusing Nursey of anything. He was just confused. Really really confused.

“I am, but you didn’t install this and the instructions say to bolt it into a load bearing beam and I’m not sure how to find where that is.”

He tilted his head and furrowed his brow trying to make sense of the situation. “You stopped getting ready for the movie to try to install a sex swing?”

“No, Dexily. The sex swing is for the movie.”

“What? How is a sex swing for going to the movies?”

Nursey finally turned to look at him. “What?”

“You said we could go to a movie tonight?”

“No. I said we could make a movie.” He pointed at a small video camera on their tiny dining table, still surrounded by packing material and the manual. “A porno, ch’yeah? And I figured, you worry about legs giving out or whatever and injuries, but the swing would support my weight so less chance of injury and we can try different positions if you want.”

“Oh. You were talking about for Fucktober.” He started nodding his head. It made sense. “Right. Yeah. Of course.”

The swing hit the floor with a thump and Nursey was suddenly in front of him, wrapping him in a hug. “You wanted a birthday date, not sex. That’s fine. It’s chill. I’m sorry I misunderstood. Not a problem. Any time. Any time you don’t feel like having sex, it’s chill, right? I just want to make the night nice for you.”

Dex laughed softly but let his head drop to Nursey’s shoulder. “No. It’s fine. I didn’t realize you were talking about sex, but I stand by saying everything I do with you is special.”

“I wasn’t planning just sex, you know. I did have other birthday things planned. Like shakes-”

“Frappes.”

“Shakes, and takeout, and netflix, and cuddling. But we can definitely go to a movie and out to eat if you want to do that.”

Dex lifted his head and took a deep breath. “No. A night in is perfect. But you are not hanging that swing anywhere in this Haus. I’m not actually sure there are any beams that I trust to support it, even down here.”

Nursey nodded slowly with a serious expression. “Chill. Can you tell from pictures? Probably not. I’ll have my agent check.”

“Your agent? And, uh, yeah, on site inspection is best to check for structural damage.”

“Real estate agent, Dexy. Who else is going to find a house?” Nursey had pulled away a bit and reached for his phone. When he angled it at Dex, there were pictures of real estate listings and Dex was left blinking at the situation in surprise. 

“You’ve got a real estate agent looking for houses for you….”

“Ch’yeah. They won’t let us keep living down here after graduation. Pretty sure. Plus, you’ll be signed somewhere. So, I’m looking for a house.”

Dex scrolled through the listings that Nursey’s real estate agent had apparently sent him. They looked like fine houses. A bit large and extravagant, but less so than he’d expect from Nursey. They were nice but not ostentatious. They were….

“Why do you have listings from so many different places? Highlands Ranch, Texas, South Highlands, Nevada, Palo Alto, California, Capital Hill in Boston-”

Nursey ran a hand through Dex’s hair the wrong way, messing it up. “Because I don’t know where you’re going to sign yet, obviously.”

“You’re looking for houses places you think I’ll sign.”

“Um, yeah? Is that not okay? I can not-”

“No! It’s- It’s wicked nice. I was just hoping for a good offer from the Rangers or the Islanders or even the Devils. I didn’t think you’d-.”

“You didn’t think I’d what Poindexter?”

“Well, I couldn’t just expect you to follow me wherever I end up. That wouldn’t be fair to you.”

Nursey gently took the phone from his hands and then used the tips of his fingers to angle Dex’s jaw so he could lean in for a kiss. “I guess you haven’t noticed, but, um, writing? Can be done from just about anywhere.”

Dex licked his lips and opened his eyes slowly. “First, I can’t believe you told me that you were planning to get a house wherever I get a contract by talking about which ones would have proper support structures for a sex swing.”

“I mean, I already gave them _your_ must haves, it’s only fair that I get to have one little support beam that can take my weight in a sex swing. And also at least one library. And also a writing nook. And also a gazebo. Actually, you could probably make a gazebo if it doesn’t come with one, that can be a ‘want’ instead of a must have.”

“Second, I can’t believe you just bought a video camera on a whim.”

“That’s actually something I was going to need anyway to make fanvids for you.”

“Third, what kind of movie were you thinking? Without the swing?” He leaned forward to recapture Nursey’s lips in a soft kiss, then pulled away to walk swiftly over to the camera. 

He wasn’t going to cry. He wasn’t going to cry about Nursey wanting to stay with him after graduation. He wasn’t going to cry about Nursey looking to buy an entire fucking _house_ to stay near him after graduation. He wasn’t going to cry when they were about to have sex. Nursey would chirp him to death. So it wasn’t going to happen. 

“First, you need less clothes. We both need less clothes. I’m thinking no clothes?”

“Where does this clothesless directorial masterpiece occur?”

“Probably the bedroom. That’s probably best.” Nursey took the camera from Dex’s hands. “You wanna get undressed and lay on the bed and I’ll set up the camera and prep myself and then join you?”

“How do you want me on the bed?”

“It’s your birthday.”

“It’s your directorial debut.”

He thought he saw Nursey blush, but Nursey ducked his head down to look at the camera and avoided his gaze.

“Chill. I guess. On your back, but kind of propped up?”

“Ok. I think I know where you’re going with this.” 

He climbed into the middle of the bed, opposite where Nursey was setting up the camera on a little tripod on the dresser, and started slicking his cock with lube. He stroked it a few times to make sure it was hard and ready for Nursey.

Nursey was applying lube to his ass and honestly, Dex could have just jacked off watching him do that. It only took a few moments before Nursey climbed up beside him, then straddled him, with his back to Dex’s chest. 

Carefully reaching around Nursey’s leg to brace his cock and help aim it, Dex pressed up as Nursey lowered himself down. He slid in slowly, which was a balance between the control necessary in Nursey holding himself up and allowing his ass to stretch and accommodate Dex’s cock. 

Nursey let out a long breath, somewhere between a moan and a sigh when he was finally fully seated onto Dex. 

He hooked his hands around Nursey’s thighs to help support him and started thrusting his hips up to meet Nursey’s. The angle was best for short fast thrusts, but he took a few long, slow thrusts first. He pressed a kiss just behind Nursey’s ear. “I love you.”

“I love you.”

“But you can’t post any of these videos as fan vids.”

“Fuck, like anyone else gets to see how good you fuck me.” There was a pause, then Nursey turned his head toward Dex. “Videos plural?”

“Well, if you’re going to go to all the trouble of buying a house that can support a sex swing.”

“Don’t make me laugh, Will. Not while you’re inside me.”

Dex smiled and pressed a kiss to the back of his shoulder then started pressing into Nursey faster, adjusting his feet for better leverage. “I thought I wouldn’t get to keep having this.”

“What?”

“You. Just you. I thought-. I thought you’d have better things to do after graduation.”

“You’re -ah- you’re really going to say this while fucking me?” Nursey moaned then reached over his head to put his hands in Dex’s hair. “Nothing better to do. Nowhere else I want to be.”

Dex smiled against Nursey’s trapezius again. One more slight adjustment on how he was holding Nursey’s legs, and he started fucking up into him as hard and fast as he could manage at a regular pace. 

“Fuck, Will. Fuck. Fuck me. Fuck me like you love me.”

Dex dragged his teeth over Nursey’s back then sucked on the spot as he continued his thrusts. He couldn’t maintain the speed for long, he knew that, and after a bit, he slowed back to the long, slow thrusts. 

If Nursey wasn’t so evenly matched with him in height and weight, he might have tried to support him and stroke his cock at the same time. Instead, Nursey dropped one hand from over his head to reach down and grab himself. 

Dex didn’t have a good view of what he was doing, which was a shame, but at least it should be on the video. He’d definitely have to make sure he got a copy of that video.

“I love you so much.”

With a deep breath, he started thrusting hard and fast again. This time he knew he wouldn’t last because of the way his muscles felt pulled tight as the pleasure built.

Apparently, Nursey wasn’t going to last long either based on the moan that he let out or how he arched his back. His hips pressed down into Dex’s thrusts, and his shoulders pressed back against Dex but the rest of his back completely left Dex’s torso. 

Then Dex felt like a puppet whose strings had been pulled tight then cut as all the tension flooded out of him and through his cock. He pressed his head against Nursey’s shoulder as his back came crashing back down into Dex’s chest. It took a lot of concentration to keep hold of Nursey’s thighs and keep him supported. 

Probably nothing bad would happen if he let him go. He was mostly holding him to help keep him in position for Dex’s thrusts. But still, he wasn’t going to drop Nursey. Not ever. So, he held Nursey as he shuddered in his arms, and as his own hips twitched through the end of his orgasm. 

Until finally, they were both limp and drained, Nursey laying on Dex’s chest, Dex holding his legs. 

“Ok, chill. Like, porn never showed how they got out of this position.”

Dex was laughing as he tried to lift Nursey up enough that his softening cock could slide out before releasing his thighs so he could either stay in his lap or figure out how to support himself.

“Sweet. That was easier than my thought of having you tip us over onto our sides.” Nursey proceeded to tip himself over anyway, then immediately moved over to capture Dex’s mouth with his own. “Thank you, Will.”

“Shut up. Thank you. It was my birthday present.”

“Oh no. Your birthday present comes after takeout and shakes.”

“Frappes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy belated birthday to Dex.
> 
> I might have to take a few days off to finish up some other stuff, but I do plan to finish this fic for the full 31 days of smut, even if it's not all in October.


	28. October 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featuring subterphilia (kind of) and cumming untouched

Nursey looked at the various butt plugs that he’d ordered over a month before. Fucktober was nearly over and they’d only used a few of the toys he’d gotten. Which was fine, of course. It would have been fine even if they hadn’t been having awesome sex without toys the whole time. 

Any minute now, Dex was going to walk into the den and say they should head over to Faber to get on the roadie bus. Which meant he needed to make his decision. Both about which of the plugs to keep out and also if he was really going to suggest what he’d been thinking of suggesting.

“Hey, Nurse. We should head out soon. I know the meet time at the bus isn’t for a bit, but I want to check everything over first.” The man was reliable.

Nursey swept most of the plugs back into the box that he’d pulled them out of, then looked at the two remaining ones again. They were really similar, almost identical even. Basically, they were different colors, purple and blue. They weren’t large. Not tiny, but not large. And they weren’t exotically shaped. The only thing fancy about them were the matching remotes.

“Hey babe? Do you think we have time to lube up first?”

The sounds of Dex packing up his laptop slowed then stopped. “We don’t have time to have sex, no. Not before we need to leave, even without getting there early. And we do have a game tomorrow.”

“I know, babe. I’m-. Come here?”

Dex approached slowly, his brow furrowing when he saw the butt plugs.

Nursey reached out to take his hand. “Ok, so, chill question, no pressure. We can do something else or nothing. Right? It’s chill.”

“I don’t know because you haven’t actually asked the question yet.”

“I know that exhibitionism and public sex is a hard no for you and I get that! I do. Other people didn’t consent, so it’s chill. But I read about like, subterphilia? And I didn’t know if that would count as public sex for you? And if it didn’t, I thought it might be something we could try. But if it does, then it’s chill, and we won’t do it.”

Dex let out a breath and sat down next to him. “You’re going to have to explain subterphilia before I can answer.”

“Right. So, it’s like, kind of public sex but hidden. Not like, sex in a bathroom stall or something. It’s more like.” He paused and gestured to the vibe plugs. “Having a vibe in under your clothes in public and trying not to let anyone know you’re aroused. So, like, preplanned possible public arousal, maybe.”

“And you want to do this on the roadie bus.” It wasn’t a question. 

“I figured they’re small enough vibes that they won’t make me skate funny. And even though the bus is public, mostly we have our area to ourselves, so even if we get hard, probably no one will see. And if it’s too much or gets uncomfortable, there’s the bathroom on board and we can take some baggies or something so that we can take them out early.”

Dex was quiet for several seconds. “The catch is that you have the remotes, huh?”

“Well, I was thinking I’d have the one for yours and you’d have the one for mine.”

“I need to, uh-” Dex broke off and stood up. He looked around briefly then walked back over to his desk and started the final touches of packing again.

“Hey, babe. It’s chill. I won’t even take them. We can cuddle tonight.”

“It’s not that. I just need to think.”

Nursey waited. He’d already packed up his laptop and books and anything else that he’d need. This was the last thing he’d considered adding. 

“I mean. I’ve had to hide being turned on in public before. I mean, I’m dating you and you’re you.” He made a gesture at Nursey, which might have been indicating how he looked or possibly the entirety of his existence. Which was fair.

“But I also don’t, like, _plan_ to be turned on in public. Is it different if it’s planned? Even though I’m trying _not_ to let anyone know?” 

Nursey was pretty sure Dex was talking to himself at this point, so he just watched him. 

“Ok, break it down to the basics. Am I including unwitting, unwilling, and unknowing people in a sex act by doing this? Is the fact that there are people around inherent to the process? Kinda. I mean, it’s not trying to hide being turned on unless there’s someone to hide it from.”

He tucked the plugs and their remotes into his bag, deep in his bag. He approached Dex tentatively. Though Dex didn’t pull away when he wrapped his arms around him, he also didn’t relax, his shoulders tight and body tense.

“Is it using other people for sexual purposes? I mean, I don’t think that the other people finding out would increase the satisfaction, the arousal, the, um, experience. Like, I think the point is the hiding, the “they don’t even know”, so the point is to keep them from knowing. But is it okay as long as they don’t know they were included in a sex act?”

Nursey leaned the side of his head against Dex’s and carded his fingers through Dex’s hair. “We won’t do it. It’s ok. We aren’t going to do it.”

“But you want to do it.”

“No. I mean. I want to do everything with you. But I’m not going to ask you to ignore your boundaries. And I understand how your process works better, now. So, it’s chill. We’ll do something else, or nothing at all, and it’s chill.”

His hair ruffled slightly in the air from Dex’s exhale. “It’s easier to tell you no on things that are dangerous to you.”

“I shouldn’t have asked.”

“You didn’t know where it would fall. I think.” Dex stopped talking for a moment as he settled his hands on Nursey’s hips. “I think it’s the fact people don’t know they’re being included as passive participants. Like, idk, if someone did that in an area where everyone there knew and understood that that kind of thing might be happening and consented to be passive participants to things like that, then it would be different.”

“So, like, maybe if we invited C and Cait down for a double date type thing and they knew we might be doing something like that, maybe they could too if they wanted? Just not with people around who haven’t had the opportunity to consent?”

“Yeah. Maybe that. Not helpful for today.” 

“Still helpful.” He pulled his head back slightly, just so it wasn’t next to Dex’s anymore, and smiled. 

Then, slowly, he leaned in and pressed their lips together. He waited until he felt the pressure as Dex’s hands tightened on his hips, and the rough drag of Dex’s lips against his as he adjusted his angle before sighing into it and brushing his tongue out over Dex’s lips and tongue.

“We should go. If you aren’t at least fifteen minutes early, you’ll think you’re late.”

* * *

As soon as the hotel door clicked shut, he was pressed against it with Dex’s full body pressing into him and Dex’s nose brushing against his. He was adamantly not complaining. 

“Hi there.” 

Dex’s hand brushed up his side, under his coat, over his shirt, and then he moved so his lips brushed against Nursey’s neck as the air from his words puffed against it. “I was thinking.”

“Dangerous pastime.”

“I was thinking on the bus, about why you’d ask me to do that subterphilia thing.”

“Dex, we don-”

Teeth scraped over his neck gently and he stopped talking. 

“I think there’s at least two parts, two things you wanted from it that don’t require other people to be involved.”

Nursey swallowed, feeling Dex’s mouth brush against his throat as he did. Letting his head fall back against the door, he looked up at the ceiling.

“First, you wanted me to be thinking about sex with you the whole trip.”

“Heh. Ch’yeah.”

“Mission accomplished. Second, with each other’s remotes, we’d be trying to turn each other on and seeing how long we could last without acting on our own horniness.”

“There’s that.” He licked his lips.

“Always a competition with you.” Dex’s lips were warm on his skin as they dragged slowly across the skin. The air was cold against the spot when he lifted his head to look at Nursey. “You brought the plugs? Let’s do it. See how long we can go without acting on it.”

“What counts as acting on it?”

“Touching our cocks, touching each other’s cocks. Touching any other parts of our own or each other’s bodies in order to try to get off sooner or make each other hornier.”

“So, starting this off by cheating?” His hand might have found its way into Dex’s back pocket, but that was nothing compared to the way Dex had pinned him to the door.

“Just evening the ice, Nurse. I told you. Mission accomplished on making me think about sex with you the whole trip.”

* * *

The beds in the hotel room were smaller than the one in the bungalow, which was annoying. Fanfic had lied to Nursey about the preponderance of hotel rooms with only one king size bed. But it was probably better.

Because Dex was stretched out on one of the beds in just his boxer briefs and his cock was sticking out of them and dripping precum but Dex’s eyes were focused on the television which was showing some old movie or another. 

If not for how hard Dex’s cock was, Nursey wouldn’t have any way of being sure that he really had set Dex’s plug to vibrate and left it there. 

Nursey had moved to the second bed. He’d done so because even though his own cock was stretching the fabric of his briefs, he was pretty sure the real danger to avoid was reaching out for Dex. 

“Babe.”

Dex turned to look at him with his eyebrows raised.

“This isn’t fair.”

“It’s been five minutes. There’s no way you would have survived an entire bus ride.”

“You wouldn’t have been practically naked with your cock out and tempting on the bus.”

“Might’ve done. You don’t know.”

Nursey rolled his eyes and looked up at the ceiling then back to the remote in his hand. Maybe there was a way to turn the vibration higher. “You wou-uldn’t.” He looked up sharply and almost couldn’t finish the statement as the plug in his ass vibrated against his prostate.

“You could always just forfeit and make yourself cum.”

Nursey shook his head and spread out on the bed, clutching at the blankets until the vibrating stopped. The problem wasn’t wanting to cum. He wanted to cum. He was definitely going to cum, even with Dex’s torturous methods of turning the vibration on and off. 

But what he really wanted was Dex’s cock. To touch it, lick it, swallow it down, ride it. He couldn’t ride it, they had a game the next day and even though he was pretty sure that he _didn’t_ skate funny after taking Dex’s cock, Dex wouldn’t agree to it and thus it was a no. Because it was only good when Dex wanted it, too.

He took a deep breath. He didn’t have to last longer than Dex. He just had to cum untouched. There was a bet. There were stakes. If he could cum untouched, and without _actually_ touching Dex, he could ask for a boon. Of course, if Dex came untouched he’d get to ask Nursey for something, as though he couldn’t just ask anyway. And if they both managed it, they both won their boons. Win-Win-Win.

His prostate vibrated again and he arched his neck off the bed while scrunching his eyes closed and gripping at the blankets again. 

Maybe he could make himself cum just by thinking about Dex. Remembering the weight of his cock on Nursey’s tongue, the way his lips had to stretch around it. The ridges and the smooth, taut skin. How it felt rubbing against his hole, stretching him open. 

God, he knew how it felt to have Dex fuck him and suck him at the same time now, but what would it be like to be spitroast by Dex? 

That was what did it. The idea of tasting Dex’s sweet-salty cum, having it cover his face, while Dex was somehow also driving his cock into Nursey’s ass until they both couldn’t hold back and emptied themselves. 

He was pretty sure the plug was still vibrating, but it wouldn’t have mattered. His hips and shoulders and hands were the only parts of his body still on the bed and he had to clench his jaw to keep from moaning aloud. They weren’t in the bungalow. The room wasn’t soundproofed. He had to be _quiet_. He wanted to scream. Dex’s grunting moans from the other bed were decidedly not helping. 

By the time he finally relaxed back onto the bed, the plug was not vibrating, if it even had been to start. 

“Babe. Please. Turn it off.”

He let his head roll toward Dex to see cum also striped across his abs and pooling in the creases. And Dex staring at him pleadingly. 

Right. The plug. That would be. Shit. He’d dropped the remote. He felt around for it frantically and finally got it turned off.

The only sound for several seconds, maybe even minutes, was the movie on the television. 

“Well, I know I won.”

When he looked over, Dex was smiling at him. “Ayuh. I love watching you cum. When you let yourself just feel it. So beautiful.”

“You’re too far away.”

“You’re the one that moved to the other bed.”

Nursey pouted. Just because Dex was right didn’t mean he had to say it. Then again, they both needed to get up and clean up. The cum was starting to dry on his chest, making him itch. 

Dex must have had the same thought, because by the time Nursey’d rolled his legs to the edge of the bed, Dex’s hand was there to help him up. 

“For my boon, I want to spend winter break with you. That’s what I’m asking for.”

They’d reached the bathroom and all he could feel from Dex was fingertips on the small of his back as he went through the door first, but he could see Dex’s smile over his shoulder in the mirror.

“Funny, I was going to ask you to come to Maine with me for the break.”

“Guess it was a win-win-win.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I asked several people for input on what things to include in this fic, and subterphilia was one of the things a lot of people were interested in reading. It was one of the options that I listed. But when I started writing this chapter, it occurred to me that I couldn't do it the traditional way of using toys to purposely cause arousal in public, then try to hide it. Some of my headcanons about Nursey and Dex are ones I'm willing to set aside or use a different one when the fic calls for it, but there are also ones that are pretty integral to how I interpret the characters. At least right now, I don't think I could write Dex agreeing to any kind of public sex act with how I interpret his view of consent and still have him be Dex in my mind. And I couldn't write Nursey pressuring him to ignore that boundary and have him be Nursey in my mind. They both make mistakes. They both don't think things through all the time. But this was something that would be planned and I just couldn't see how my version of these two would go through with it as I'd originally considered. 
> 
> I hope that the way I handled it still works. 
> 
> Sorry for the delay on this. I will try to get the last 4 chapters up asap.


	29. October 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> featuring frottage in skivvies and a minor non-sex related injury

Dex stretched. He didn’t need full control of the puck, he just needed it on his tape for a split second. Just enough to get it to Nursey. 

If it had been anyone else on the ice with him, he wouldn’t have tried it. He couldn’t have tried it. Not because Bully or any of the other guys weren’t good. They were good. But he couldn’t be sure where they would be. Over three years playing on a line with Nurse and Dex had no doubts.

He got his stick between the Brown player and the puck and slapped it toward the wall behind Chowder and the goal.

He couldn’t see if the pass connected to Nursey. It should have. It should have ricocheted right to him, if the angle was right, the speed, the spin. But he couldn’t see.

Because immediately after the puck left his tape, two more Brown players crushed him against the boards. He felt a shoulder dig in under his pads in the back and just tried to focus on keeping his limbs intact. 

The hit was about five kinds of illegal and it hurt. It hurt a lot. 

The next sound he heard wasn’t a whistle calling a penalty on the hit.

It was the goal siren.

When the Brown players finally peeled away and he got his skates back underneath him, he immediately skated for Nursey, who was doing a dance and skating backward. A sure sign that he’d gotten the goal.

* * *

Dex lay on the bed in the bungalow and sighed. Brown was less than an hour away from Samwell, so even though they’d driven down the day before to allow for a morning practice on Brown’s ice before the game, they’d headed right back afterward. Which meant he was still pretty stiff from the check he took near the end of the third period. 

“Ahh.” He tried to stop the hiss of pain as Nursey’s fingers poked into his side below his ribs. 

“That’s three.”

“It’s just bruising, Nurse. I’m fine.The trainers checked me. I’m fine. I’ll be sore for a couple of days, but nothings broken, nothing’s pulled, nothing’s damaged.”

Nursey’s face hovered over his with a frown. “You’re injured. They _hurt_ you.”

“I’m a d-man, Nurse. I get checked.”

There was no response, instead Nursey’s hands started poking the other side of his torso. 

It was kind of weird, being on the other side of this conversation. 

It took several more minutes for Nursey’s investigations to reach his head. But when he was finally looking down at him and checking his jaw and eyes, Dex smiled at him. 

“Finally convinced I’m okay?”

“No.”

Dex hummed thoughtfully. “What do I need to do to convince you? Because it hasn’t escaped my notice that my _very attractive_ boyfriend is currently straddling my hips and has been running his hands all over my basically naked body for the past two hours.”

“I’m fucking pissed, Will.”

He reached up and caressed Nursey’s cheek, cupping it when Nursey turned to press a kiss against his palm. “I know, babe. But the game’s over and I’m fine.”

“I should have stopped them.”

“How? You were on the other side of the ice. I knew where you were, right? You were where I wanted you.” He pressed his hips up gently, rubbing their cocks together through the thin fabric of their boxers. It was just a little bit of a motion. Just enough to be a question.

Nursey’s response was immediate, shifting his weight onto his legs so that he could grind his hips down and drag his cock down and back up against Dex’s. “I want to fight them. I should have fought them.”

“I’m glad you didn’t.”

“I should have. I was fucking cellying.”

“It was a great celly. That hip wiggle?” He tried to wiggle his hips on the bed to approximate, making their dicks rub together at a different angle. 

Nursey let his head drop, eyes closed and face strained as he opened and closed his mouth. Slowly, he shook it side to side. “Fuck Brown. Fuck those homophobic assholes. Fuck the goddamn refs who didn’t call a goddamn penalty.” 

As he started talking, he snapped his hips harshly and braced his hands on Dex’s chest, clutching at him.

Bracing his hands on Nursey’s thighs, Dex tried to work with his movements. Help to convert the bottled anger into something more productive. 

The fabric of his boxer briefs was thin, but kind of rough, rougher than skin on skin. The pressure and drag of Nursey’s cock felt good. The texture of the material made it almost uncomfortable, but in a grounding way. 

“Fuck the fucking system that says because I’m black I’m not allowed to get fucking angry when fuckheads hurt my boyfriend.”

He fell forward onto his hands, moving them to the bed, just barely on either side of Dex as he did. “And fuck me for not noticing. For not fighting them anyway.”

Dex surged up to press his lips to Nursey’s mouth, wrapping an arm around him to pull him down. He didn’t wait for soft and gentle movements, instead using his lips dragging against Nursey’s and plunging his tongue into Nursey’s mouth. 

There was only a split second before Nursey responded in kind and as soon as he did, Dex rolled them over on the bed until he was laying on top of Nursey. It wasn’t flawless and smooth. He was battered and bruised and his muscles were stiff from a hard game and the last hit, but he was _fine_ and he managed the maneuver pretty well regardless. 

He adjusted his legs and thrust his hips to drag their cocks together again. And again. And again. He kept thrusting as he looked down at Nursey. “I fucking love you so damn much, Derek. Love that you care so much. Love that you’d drop gloves for me. I’d never ask you to. Never want you to. Fuck don’t fight for me. Not for me.”

Nursey had his head rolled back and started running his hands up and down Dex’s arms. “If not you? No one else.”

There was no reply for that, so Dex leaned down and scraped his teeth over Nursey’s exposed neck before sucking on the same spot. 

He was going to cum in his trunks and he didn’t care.

Didn’t care. 

Didn’t care. 

Nursey’s hips were keeping time with his as they ground their cocks together, as Nursey dragged blunt nails over his freckled skin, avoiding the blooming bruises. 

They shouldn’t still have this much energy. Dex had expected if they had sex it would be slow and lazy. But apparently they both had excess built up adrenaline and only each other to pour it into. 

He released Nursey’s neck to breathe out a moan against it as it finally all built too much, tension and adrenaline and the pleasure from the friction between their cocks.

Nursey was still thrusting his hips up into Dex, so he shifted to reach down and press a hand against Nursey’s cock. He wrapped his fingers to apply even more friction to Nursey’s thrusts and was rewarded with soft moans only sounded slightly like frustrated whimpers. 

“God, Derek. Yes. I fucking love you.” 

He only got so far as scraping his teeth over Nursey’s throat again before he went all tense and tight under Dex’s body and then relaxed. 

He peppered kisses over Nursey’s neck and collarbone and shoulder, quick pecks and slow drags of lip and tongue intermingled, until Nursey was finally relaxed and still. 

Very, _very_ carefully, he rolled himself back onto his back. 

“You shouldn’t have done all that. You’re hurt.”

“I’m pretty sure I just proved that I’m fine.” It would have been a much more convincing statement if he hadn’t winced in pain immediately afterward. 

Still, Nursey didn’t try to argue the point again, just rolled onto his side. “Thank you, Will. I love you. I just. I love you. I don’t like seeing you hurt.”

“Now you know how I feel _every damn day_.”

“Not every day.”

Dex quirked an eyebrow and lifted a shoulder in a small shrug.


	30. October 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> featuring one jacking off both

Nursey wasn’t fooled by Dex claiming he was fine. Sure, Dex cooked Sunday lunch for the team like usual, but he was slower. He didn’t even try to claim that he could take care of the dishes when Nursey assigned the Waffles to take care of them. And then, when he settled onto the bungalow couch next to Nursey, he was really slow and stiff sitting down. 

The problem was that Dex was right. He was an ice hockey defenseman. Getting banged up a bit was expected. And when (there was no “if” in Nursey’s mind, only “when”) Dex went to the NHL, he’d probably get a lot more banged up on a much more regular basis. More games per year for one thing.

There was only one reasonable thing to do in this situation, so Nursey pulled out his phone.

“What’s up, Nurse?”

“Messaging my real estate broker.”

Dex hummed and opened his arms so that Nursey could settle in against him, as was proper. “Did you forget to tell them about wanting beams that could support a sex swing?”

“Ha. No. I already notified them of that. And won’t you be grateful when you’re sore from playing pro hockey and don’t have to hold me in position?”

Dex laughed against his shoulder, then pressed a kiss to his jaw. “Sure, Nurse.”

“You said yesterday that getting injured is part of the job, which is true, so I’m letting them know we need a jacuzzi tub and if not one of those ice tubs then at least someplace we can put one in.” He finished typing the message and sent it.

“Huh. I mean. That’s nice, babe. I really appreciate how much thought you’re putting into making me comfortable in your house. But like, even if I do go pro, I could probably just have an ice bath at the team facilities or one in my own place or something. You don’t need to get special equipment on my account.”

Frown wrinkles were marring his face, he could feel them, but he couldn’t figure out what Dex was talking about. It didn’t make sense. Unless-.

Unless Dex didn’t want to keep living with him after graduation.

Unless-.

They’d talked about him moving into the bungalow. They’d talked about him giving the upstairs room dibs to Ford. They’d talked about it. Dex _had_ wanted to live with him again.

Unless he’d pressured Dex into it and not realized. 

“Derek, talk to me.”

“Hmm?”

“You went all tense. You’re catastrophizing internally about something and I don’t know what it is, so I can’t talk you through it unless you talk to me.” Dex’s arms were wrapped around him, holding him securely. When had they moved from the relaxed hold?

“Do you want me to move out?”

Dex’s chest rose and fell behind him as he took a deep breath. “If you want to, I’ll back whatever you choose, Nurse. Always. But no, I would prefer for you to stay.”

“You just, don’t want to live with me after graduation.”

And, okay. Ch’yeah. Chill. That made sense. Dex was going to be a big shot hockey star. He might want to date around some. Or just have space to himself for once in his life. He deserved that. That made sense.

Dex wasn’t moving. He was still wrapped around Nursey’s back. He still had the lower part of his face pressed against the back of Nursey’s shoulder. But he wasn’t moving. Finally, he moved enough to talk.

“I didn’t think you wanted to. I figured. I mean. I know you said you were going to move near me. And that’s great. More than I could hope for, you know? But, fuck Nurse, you’re you. And-” He broke off and pressed his lips against Nursey’s shoulder again, his arms tightening briefly around Nursey’s waist.

“And?”

“And the NHL is still a homophobic cesspool with a bunch of great fans, admittedly, but also a fuck ton of asshole fans. I don’t know how out I could be and get an offer. I don’t know what the fans would be like. But I know that if I was out and we were living together, or just, people knew we were together. You’d get the brunt of it. Whatever homophobic shit gets thrown at me. Whatever shit’s been thrown at Jack and Bitty. We’re all white. You’d get piled with ten times as much. More. I get that. And I couldn’t ask you to do that. Like. That’s some entitled bullshit to ask someone to go through that much hate just so I could be out.”

Nursey pulled away from Dex, just enough to turn around and straddle Dex’s lap so that he could face him. So that he could brush his thumbs over Dex’s cheeks. “I didn’t think about the fact you might feel like you need to go back into the closet for your career.”

“I mean, I’d rather not. But I’d do anything to protect you from that shit.”

“I’m not asking you to protect me from it. And apparently, I wasn’t clear three days ago when I told you, on your birthday no less, that I had given the real estate broker your must haves because I’d like you to live with me. I’m having them look for a house for _us_. Our house. With two ovens and a workshop and a home gym and a jacuzzi and a place for an ice bath. And a library and built in bookcases and a gazebo. And if not those last two, then space for you to make them. And at least one beam that you’ll believe can support a sex swing.”

“Seriously, Nurse. This is worse than when I thought you were telling me that you were going to stay near me by telling me about looking for a place that can support a sex swing. You were trying to say you wanted to move in with me?” 

Dex was smiling again. Dex was smiling and Nursey was pretty sure that he’d agreed to move in with him. Which was good because Nursey’d kind of just assumed and already planned on that. 

“So, you’ll move in with me? To whatever house I find-”

“Your real estate broker finds.”

“That meets all our needs?”

Dex’s hand had somehow migrated down to his ass when Nursey wasn’t paying attention and it gave a squeeze as Dex leaned forward to press a kiss to his lips. “I will move in with you. And if your real estate broker doesn’t find a house that fits your exacting standards, I’ll make anything it lacks.”

“Sick.” Nursey started to move so that he could resume his cuddle position next to Dex, but Dex tightened his grip on Nursey’s hip and ass.

“Since you’re already here, do you wanna?” Dex raised his eyebrows and smiled seductively. 

Nursey swore under his breath. The problem was that his boyfriend was too damn hot. That was the problem. He knew what he was doing with that smirk, and those eyes, and that little pink tongue darting out to lick his lips. And those big strong hands rucking up the back of Nursey’s shirt. It was almost enough to make Nursey forget about the fact that Dex was still hurt. 

“You’re still hurt. I saw how stiff you were moving. As much as I’d love for you to fuck me, I don’t think that would be good for the healing process, even if I ride you and do most of the moving and stuff.”

“I’m fine, but it’s really hot how you keep worrying about me.”

“Welcome to my life, every damn day.”

Dex’s smile widened. “We don’t have to if you don’t want to, but really, I’m fine. We could just stay like this, we could get off like this, no moving required.”

Nursey snorted and Dex looked appropriately contrite. 

“Ok, only a little moving required. But my arm is perfectly fine. You checked it over and not even a bruise.”

Nursey hummed, then reached over to get the lube from the end table. “You make a compelling argument.”

Dex untied the drawstring on both of their sweats so that he could push them down enough to free their cocks. He held up his palm for the squirt of lube, then wrapped his hand around them, holding them together. 

Nursey took a deep breath in through his nose and let it out slowly through his mouth. He’d tried to explain to someone once what was so attractive about Dex. It hadn’t been a short speech, but he was pretty sure that he’d only lost them around the time he started talking about the inherent eroticism of work rough and callused hands that were still soft and gentle. The deft working of long, strong fingers. The quiet confidence of a man used to working with his hands who knows exactly how to apply the pressure he wants when he wants.

Nursey stood by his assessment. Dex’s hads were a marvel. 

He still had one hand on Nursey’s back as support, just in case, but the other was wrapped around their cocks and even with the coating of lube, it felt wonderful. The calluses didn’t feel rough and harsh, they provided the perfect amount of friction and drag. His hand pulled at Nursey’s cock, making it slide fractionally against Dex’s cock. 

He could have gone up another couple of inches to rub the head of his own cock, but he focused on brushing his fingers over the ridge and head of Nursey’s, then back down their shafts. 

Nursey couldn’t stop watching the movement. The minute flex of Dex’s fingers as he shifted the amount of pressure he was applying through his stroke. The sweep of his thumb over his own cock. 

Finally, Nursey dragged his gaze up to Dex’s face and leaned forward. Dex’s lips were slightly sticky with chapstick and tasted faintly of green apple from it. Nursey whimpered into Dex’s mouth as it parted. Dex bought unflavored chapstick, he was using the tube that Nursey’s bought him after accidentally putting his last tube through the wash and dryer. 

That’s what people didn’t understand. He was sure of it. 

The little things. 

The mundane. The taste of chapstick that Nursey’d bought him. 

The unspoken. The way there was always a tiny pause on the down stroke as Dex adjusted his grip again, giving a little twist to it before stroking back up their cocks. 

The erotic. The way Dex’s breath hitched and cock twitched as he got hornier and hornier. The way his tongue felt and tasted, the drag of his lips, the tremble in his thighs. The amazement in his eyes every time he watched Nursey.

Nursey gasped and Dex moved his mouth over Nursey’s jaw, not pausing at the fact it was covered in stubble. 

Nursey thrust his hips, fucking up into Dex’s hand, fucking up against Dex’s cock. 

Nursey clutched Dex’s shoulders and bit his lip and moaned around his teeth as his body shivered with climax. 

When it passed, Dex was smiling at him again.

“You were all, up here, again.” He bonked their foreheads together lightly.

“That a bad thing?”

“No. I think you enjoy it more that way.”

“Both is good. I enjoy it every way.”

Dex grinned at him and he covered the smile with his own lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you haven't figured it out yet, Nursey has a Dex kink and Dex has a Making-Nursey-Feel-Good kink. Which is pretty mutually beneficial.


	31. October 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> featuring anal sex in the mastery position

As Captain, Dex was almost always the first in the dressing room before practice and the last out after practice. Which meant he could change without other people around if he just timed it right. He wasn’t actively trying to avoid changing around the team. It was just, Nursey wasn’t the only one that would be concerned by the bruises covering Dex’s body. 

And he knew that no one would believe that it looked worse than it was. So, it was just easier to be a little early and take extra time confirming with the coaches. He even checked in with the trainers again just to be sure he wasn’t ignoring something that was actually a problem. 

He was fine. 

He just looked like he’d been slammed into the boards by two two-hundred pound D1 hockey players.

* * *

As soon as he walked into the bungalow, Nursey covered his eyes. He was smiling as he dutifully kept his eyes closed while Nursey put his sleep mask over Dex’s head and situated it on his eyes.

“Is this chill?”

“Yeah. Lead me on.”

Nursey’s scoff was clearly purposely audible. “First of all. Rude. I’d never lead you on. Second of all, it’s just for a minute.”

There weren’t a lot of places that Nursey could take him in the bungalow, so Dex wasn’t surprised when they ended up in the bedroom and Nursey had him crawl onto the bed. 

After a bit of shuffling around, Nursey finally cleared his throat. “Okay. Take the blindfold off.”

Dex did as instructed and opened his eyes only to immediately almost lose it laughing. He covered his mouth, even as tears started threatening to stream from his eyes because of Nursey.

Because Nursey was wearing a gaudy, glittery button up, a sequined bowtie, and pants tight enough to make the lead singer of an emo band cry. But that wasn’t what had Dex clutching his ribs from holding in laughter.

Nursey had pressed something on his phone, then tossed it onto the corner of the bed where it started playing what could only be described as stripper music. Even if Dex had wanted to describe it as something else, the way Nursey started dancing to it meant there were no other categories for it to fit into. 

He gyrated, he spun around, he grabbed his crotch and thrust his hips. He grabbed his collar and rotated his shoulder before slowly popping open one, then two, buttons on the top of his shirt before ripping it the rest of the way open and letting it slide down over his biceps. He shimmied and it fell away. 

Nursey grabbed ahold of the straps of the tank top he was wearing underneath and pulled them away from his shoulder and all Dex could do was shake his head before he tore it off of his body. Dex really hoped that Nursey had bought a cheap tank just for that because if he knew how much Nursey’s normal undershirts cost and no striptease was worth wasting that kind of money to destroy a shirt. Nursey started flexing his pecs, abs, and arms, and Dex thought that maybe the strip tease was ending. 

He was wrong.

Nursey undulated and gyrated and ripped the pants off. For one split second, Dex was amazed that the snaps had held the pants on with how tight they’d fit to Nursey’s body, but then he was distracted as Nursey turned around and revealed that he was only in a g-string. The muscle control as Nursey shook his ass was really amazing and Dex realized that actually no one else in Samwell Men’s Hockey history had any idea what twerking really was. Nursey could have taught a class. 

The song ended and Nursey sashayed over to the bed, then climbed up and crawled over seductively until he was straddled over Dex’s lap. He dipped his head to drag his lips over Dex’s and Dex opened to him as he wrapped his hands around Nursey’s back. 

There was no demand in Nursey’s kiss, no insistence in his tongue. Nursey’s kiss was a statement of fact. Nursey’s lips belonged on Dex’s, Nursey’s tongue belonged in Dex’s mouth. Nursey kissed him like coming home. 

When they finally separated, Dex was left chasing after Nursey’s lips before finally settling back to lick his own. “I love you. But, uh, what exactly did I do to deserve this performance? I want to make sure and do it again.”

When he opened his eyes, Nursey was smiling down at him. “It occurred to me last night that since we’ve been together, you’ve tried to always reassure me that I’m the only one you want-.”

“You’re the one that I want, you are the one for, ooh ooh ooh honey.” The response was instinctive, but Dex’s line of song only elicited a broader smile from Nursey, so it was fine. “Yeah. You’re it for me. The only one.”

Nursey leaned forward to press a soft kiss to his lips. “It made sense to me because of my baggage with my shit ex. But it never occurred to me before. You carry it, you know? You just carry it. So, I didn’t notice that you had baggage, too. That you need reassurance, too. And last night it hit me. You just, you think, you really believe, that this is limited time for me. That I’m going to stop loving you.”

He tilted his head and caressed Dex’s cheek when Dex started to open his mouth to respond. He knew what Nursey was doing, signalling that he wanted to finish, but not preventing Dex from interjecting, not denying him the option or shutting him up out of hand. He smiled and leaned his cheek into Nursey’s palm. 

“I’m not going to stop loving. I’m never going to stop loving you. You’re it for me, too. And, like, chill. I can’t buy you a house or a ring until after we graduate and I get my trust fund. But one day, I’m going to buy you the sickest ring and you’re going to need to have a bachelor party. And I think maybe you should know that. And also I think you should consider that I’m the best stripper for it. I’ve got mad skills. Please see my audition a few minutes ago.”

Dex dropped his chin to his chest as the laughter bubbled up and he couldn’t stop. Once he got himself under control, he looked back up at Nursey, shaking his head. “Just looking for an excuse to strip in front of our friends, huh? Promise me you won’t end up sleeping with an usher or something.”

The eyebrow waggle was unnecessary. The way Nursey bit his lower lip before responding was doubly so. “Pretty sure my sights are going to be on seducing the groom.”

Dex grinned and pulled Nursey’s head down for a kiss, murmuring the response against them. “Scandalous.”

“Ch’yeah. I’m a bad boy.” Nursey’s hands slid under the hem of Dex’s shirt and then up his abs and chest until they had to break a kiss so that Nursey could fully remove it. Nursey’s next breath was a hiss of air indrawn over teeth and his fingers brushed over Dex’s ribs with extreme care and gentleness.

“Babe, it’s ok, right? I know it looks bad, but they don’t even hurt. It’s just bruises. They’re healing. I’m ok.”

Nursey’s eyes flicked to his and back down. “That would be easier to believe if you were acting like yourself.”

That didn’t make sense at all because Dex was definitely acting like himself. He took a quick stock of himself to be sure. Kissing Nursey. Holding Nursey safely in place and multitasking by holding his ass. Kissing Nursey some more. Being extremely horny for Nursey. And finally, in the process of being stripped by Nursey and reassuring him that he was fine. All completely normal behaviors that he’d engaged in many times before. He hummed in confusion.

“You agreed way too easily to me buying you a sick house.”

“Oh. I never actually agreed to that. I just figured I have to figure out how to buy you one first. And a ring. House and a ring. I’ve got seven months. I can probably manage it.”

* * *

It wasn’t that simple to reassure Nursey that he was okay. It took several minutes, and a lot of gentle pokes and prodding, and the eventual stripping of the rest of his clothes. Which led to where Dex was pretty sure the night was headed anyway. 

Nursey still had his feet under him as he crouched to lower himself down onto Dex’s cock, taking it in one long, slow, smooth motion instead of a bit at a time. With his feet under him, he had a lot more control over how much he took and the motion. Dex leaned back slightly and supported him with arms around his back, happy to let Nursey control their pace. 

“I love you.”

Nursey grinned and slid up and down his cock. “I love you, too.”

“I’m going to marry you. One day.” He could barely get the words out. Not just because of how good Nursey’s ass felt, or the fact that Nursey had one hand in the hair at the back of his neck but was using the other to play with his nipple. But because Nursey had said he wanted to marry Dex some day and that wasn’t something Dex had allowed himself to believe was a possibility.

Nursey rolled his lips between his teeth and let his eyes fall nearly completely shut, looking at Dex through his lashes as he pressed down and lifted up. “You are. And new relationship rule, no stealing present ideas or proposals. I called it first.”

“I don’t think that’s how it works.” He thrust his hips up to meet Nursey’s and Nursey’s eyes opened wide with a sharp breath.

“It’s definitely how it works.”

Dex raised his eyebrows and wrapped a hand around Nurseys’s cock. “We’ll see.”

“We will. Future hubby.” 

Dex didn’t have time to huff a laugh at being called “future hubby” because Nursey took possession of his mouth again. The gentle scrape of teeth. The hard press of lips dragging over lips as they tried to get closer, to kiss deeper. The nip and suck on his bottom lip as Nursey refused to surrender it when pulling away. 

He was going to marry Derek Nurse. 

The slick and solid feel of Nursey cock in his hand. The warm tight press of Nursey’s ass stretched around his cock. The unbelievably soft velvet touch of Nursey’s thumb over his nipple. 

“We’re going to be together. I’m going to love you forever. Never going to stop loving you.”

“Yes, Will, yes. I love you.”

Nursey’s movements started getting jerky and slightly irregular and Dex stroked him faster, harder. He kissed Nursey soft on the mouth, brushing their tongues together. He kissed Nursey wet with tongue and lips and the scrape of teeth on his jaw. He kissed Nursey hard on the neck, sucking at it until Nursey moaned and shuddered and all his muscles went taut. Until Nursey clench around his cock and spurt cum on his hand. Until Nursey relaxed in his arms even as he moaned his own orgasm into Nursey’s neck. 

“I was made for loving you.”


	32. October 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featuring a PolyFrogs threesome with Chowder again.

Nursey fell in beside Dex on the way out of Faber on Tuesday, knocking their shoulders together as they went. “It’s Halloween, Dexalicious.”

“I agreed to you picking out the costumes and even to you sourcing them. I never agreed to attending class or going to work in costume.”

“That’s chill. Not what I wanted to talk about. It’s Halloween, so we’re having the school night version of the traditional SMH All Hallow’s Eve Kegster.”

“Right.” Dex drew the word out. It made sense, Nursey was just repeating information that Dex knew. 

“And historically, holidays like this are when we might end up with C in our bed, so to speak.”

“Ayuh.” Dex turned to look at him with a raised brow. “Are you saying you want to do that tonight?”

He shrugged. “I don’t know. Depends on how the night goes, right? How everyone’s feeling and stuff. Just wanted to check in with you about if it would be chill if it headed that direction.”

At that, Dex actually stopped, putting a hand on Nursey’s elbow. “Nurse? We had this discussion on his birthday and like I said. It’s Chowder, right? You’re, like, my Person. But he’s our Other Person. So, as long as you’re still cool with it, I am. What’s up? Why the repeat?”

Nursey shrugged again and tilted his head back and forth. “Just. I mean, last night you implied you’d be down for marrying me when I ask.”

“Not how I remember it.”

That earned a frown as all of Nursey’s thoughts ground to a halt.

“I remember stating explicitly that I would be down for marrying you and that I’m going to figure out a way to propose first.”

“It’s a rule now that you can’t steal present ideas.”

“Proposals aren’t presents. And if they are, then that means you have to stick with the rule about maximum costs for presents.” Dex was smiling beatifically. 

“You are a rude boyfriend. Rude. I can’t believe you would pull this.”

Dex shrugged. “We’ve got to graduate first, though. Right?”

“Ugh, and now you sound like my father.”

“Now who’s being rude?”

He wrapped Dex into a hug and pressed a conciliatory kiss to the corner of his mouth. 

“But yeah, babe. Whatever you’re comfortable with is still chill for me.” He turned them back so that they could walk toward their classes, but left his arm around Nursey’s waist. “We aren’t engaged yet, right?”

Nursey refused to say the word, just making a vague noise of agreement. They could be. They could be even without a ring. Dex wouldn’t go for it though. Not while they were still in school. He knew that. He just had to bide his time a little bit longer.

“And even if we were, or even if we were married, how our relationship works is between us. Not what other people think it should look like or be. I’m happy with you and I want you to be happy.”

Tilting his head toward Dex, he bonked their heads together. “I’m happy with you, too. My Person. Can’t wait to see you in your costume.”

Unfortunately, they’d reached the point where they had to separate to go to different buildings, so he let his hand trail away from Dex as he headed to class.

* * *

They looked hot. They looked amazing. They looked sick. 

He was only a little annoyed at how many times he had to explain to people who hadn’t read the book that yes, actually, there were four main characters in _The Three Musketeers_ and Cait was D’Artagnan. 

“Ok, but why is it called The _Three_ Musketeers then?”

Tango was not one of the people Nursey was annoyed with. He just couldn’t tell if Tango was bullshitting him or serious.

“Because D’Artagnan isn’t actually a musketeer yet. He’s like, in training. He wants to be one and he hangs out with the three guys who are musketeers.”

“So, you made Cait be a wannabe?”

They all started laughing at that. There was just no way to hold it in. “Sorry. It’s just, no one makes Cait do anything she doesn’t want to. She suggested that she should be D’Artagnan.”

Cait nodded and raised her beer in a slight tilt to acknowledge the comment. “They’re the Frogs, so they’re the Musketeers. I’m technically an outsider but still part of their group.”

Tango nodded. “But isn’t there a lady part you could have dressed as?”

Cait raised her eyebrows and took a step back while Dex put a hand on Chowder’s arm and Nursey put a hand on her back. “You’d relegate me to a love interest then?”

“Or a queen.”

Ch’yeah, Nursey knew Tango was just being a little shit and knew what he was doing. Which wouldn’t stop him from getting on the wrong side of Cait and Chowder if he wasn’t careful. 

Luckily, he decided to go talk to Whiskey immediately after that. 

Cait upended her bottle of beer and emptied it. “Well, on that note. I’ve actually got some studying I need to do tonight so I’m going to head out.” She leaned over to Chowder and gave him a saucy but not fineable kiss. “You boys have fun.” 

The wink she dropped at Chowder was just lewd. 

Nursey barely managed to wait until she was gone before rounding on Chowder. “You planning on getting laid tonight, C?”

Chowder wasn’t flustered in the slightest; he just raised an eyebrow. “Unless something’s changed in the last three weeks since my birthday and you guys aren’t into it anymore. Or if you’re not feeling it tonight.” At that he raised a shoulder in a shrug. “In which case the fun will be hanging out and dancing.”

He shot a look at Dex who gave him a small smile and a tilt of his head in return. “Looks like you’re getting laid tonight, C.”

* * *

They were in the bungalow but they hadn’t made it all the way to the bed. Instead they were taking turns undressing each other and kissing. The fact that he couldn’t kiss both of them at once was a serious failing in the design of the human body, but still. It was pretty good to have his tongue in Chowder’s mouth while Dex peeled his doublet off of his chest and sucked on the back of his neck.

By the time they made it to the bedroom, they were all naked and they were all standing about as close as possible to trade off who was kissing whom and how. He turned slightly to capture Chowder’s mouth and his cock brushed against Chowder’s. He moved his hips to make them brush together again because it was hot. 

But then Chowder moved his hips, knocking their cocks together. “Sword fight.”

Dex sighed into his ear from where he’d been sucking on his neck just below it. “I knew those costumes would lead to a sword fight one way or another.”

Nursey swung his dick to parry a move the Chowder had just made with his. “Do you want to join in?”

“Probably best I don’t, but maybe you two should consider docking instead.”

Nursey turned to look at Dex for a moment, then looked back to Chowder. He’d written off docking as not something he’d be trying because it wasn’t something Dex could participate in. At least not easily. He was pretty sure only one of them needed to be uncircumcised, but logistically, he wasn’t sure.

But there technically wasn’t anything stopping him and Chowder from trying it. Neither of them were circumcised. But on the other hand. “I thought we were all having sex together?”

“I was planning on participating, just from the side, babe. But if you just want Chris and I to fuck you at the same time, we can do that.”

Nursey’s mind went blank. That wasn’t true. It was full of static and white noise. He hadn’t actually ever thought of them double penetrating him. Just because he liked the way Dex’s cock stretched his ass didn’t mean he was in the market for more. He hadn’t even gotten any plugs or dildos bigger than Dex.

But Dex and Chowder together. At the same time.

“Uh.” He stopped and cleared his throat. “Maybe another time.”

It seemed like the kind of thing he should think about before trying. Being responsible sucked, and not in the good way.

“Sure thing. What did you have in mind? Blow chain?”

“Anal train?” Chowder had apparently decided to join Dex in tormenting him.

“Fuck and suck?”

“Spitroast?”

He rolled his head back, which Chowder took as an invitation to nibble on his throat. “Is there any reason we can’t do more than one of the options? Docking and, fuck, I don’t know, literally any of the others?”

Dex leaned in with a smirk. “I think the only thing stopping us from doing more than one is your ability to not cum from the first thing we do.”

Nursey knew he was pouting as Dex scraped his teeth over Nursey’s shoulder. He deserved to pout. He was being bullied by his boyfriend and their lover. He didn’t deserve that. It wasn’t his fault they were so good at making him feel good.

Dex unlatched from his shoulder and moved to place himself behind Nursey, pressing up close behind him and leaning in against the side of his head. “The thing is, with docking, you can’t use a condom. That’s your decision to make.” 

Neither Dex nor Chowder were making it any easier for him to think. Chowder had plastered himself to Nursey’s chest and they were both rubbing gently against him.

Still, Nursey knew what Dex was saying. They both trusted Chowder. They knew that they didn’t have sex with anyone outside of that room and that Chowder only had sex with them and Cait and all of them got tested at the health center on a regular basis. But they also typically only had unprotected sex together. They hadn’t ever discussed it; it was just how things had worked out. 

Fuck, no big decisions in the heat of the moment. 

“What do you want, C?”

Chowder looked up at him very seriously. “I want to fuck. I want the opposite of my birthday. If you guys are into it.”

“Will?”

“I’m in if you are.”

“You fucking both of us, C?”

Chowder moved to lean over Nursey’s shoulder and he could hear the soft wet sounds of their lips and tongue as Chowder kissed Dex. “Fucking Will. I’ll suck you off. Do you have any mango flavored condoms?”

They did indeed have a mango flavored condom, but it took a little digging through the stash to find it. While Nursey was searching for it, then rolling it onto his cock, Dex was lubing up and Chowder was applying his own, unflavored, condom and lube. 

“Oh! I was going to ask. Why are there so many of these One brand condoms in the Haus condom bowl?” Chowder held up the ripped package from his condom.

“Lardo sent them, got them for entering their design competition.”

“Ooh. Swawesome. I should have recognized her dicks on the package.”

“Do you want to talk about Lardo, or-”

Chowder slid his cock into Dex’s ass before Dex could finish the question. He didn’t just jam it into Dex to shut him up. Chowder had more care than that. It was a slow, smooth, measured thrust designed to give Dex time to adjust to having a cock in his ass. 

Nursey was also pretty sure that Chowder didn’t mean it as a way to shut Dex up, it was just a quick way to answer the question.

Dex didn’t quite have Chowder’s flexibility. He couldn’t death drop into the splits at a moment’s notice. But still, he had his knees pulled up to his chest, and Chowder had free access to push his cock into Dex as far as it would go.

Dex nodded almost immediately with a shuddering sigh and Chowder started thrusting, in and out, hard and fast. 

Nursey just watched, his hand rubbing down the length of his own condom sheathed cock. Dex looked so beautiful on Chowder’s dick. Vaguely, he knew that if it was anyone else, if he even imagined any other cock sliding into Dex’s tight hole, he’d be mad hurt. But it wasn’t someone else. It was C. And they were fucking gorgeous together.

“Babe, let Chris suck your cock.”

Nursey dragged his eyes up to Dex’s face to see that he’d twisted his neck around to look up at him. Then he noticed Chowder reaching toward him and he moved into position. There was a slight pause in Chowder’s motions as he settled in with his lips around the head of Nursey’s cock, and then he started moving again.

He moved his whole body, thrusting his hips against Dex’s hips, driving his cock into Dex’s ass, and his mouth down over Nursey’s cock. And again and again. Chowder was a little more liberal with scraping his teeth. Not enough to hurt, especially with the condom, but just the occasional scrape. 

Nursey let his head roll back with a moan, but then rolled it back around so that he could watch. So he could watch his best friend fuck his boyfriend. So he could watch his best friend swallow his cock. He was shaking with it. He reached down, one hand on Chowder’s shoulder, fingers straining to grip without applying too much pressure, sliding over Chowder’s skin again and again. His other hand reached for Dex, and Dex clasped it in his own. He could feel Dex’s body moving slightly off beat with Chowder’s and knew that Dex was stroking himself with his other hand. 

With a whimpering moan, he bit down on his lip. It felt so good. It looked so good. Fuck. It _sounded_ so good as Dex moaned from where he was laying on the bed, and Chowder’s hips slapped against Dex’s ass and Chowder’s lips and tongue slurped on his cock. 

“Fuck, Chris, look at you taking Derek’s cock, working it with your tongue. Shit. Feels good in your throat doesn’t it? Derek’s got a great cock for sucking. Fuck.” Dex’s voice was rough and cracking. 

It was all Nursey could do to stop himself from cumming. He was so fucking close and Chowder’s mouth felt good and Dex sounded so good talking about him and Chowder looked so good fucking Dex’s hole. He wanted to not be the first one to cum. That was his goal right then, but everything was just so, fuuuuck. 

Chowder suddenly stopped, his nose nearly touching Nursey’s abs, his hips and back twitching.

A moment later Dex let out a shuddering and gasping moan and that put Nursey over the edge as he stopped trying to hold back. He let the tension and pleasure snap through him, pulling his hips back so that he wouldn’t fill Chowder’s throat with mango flavored condom. 

Chowder carefully disengaged and Nursey slipped his condom off and tied it. It took him a moment to roll off the bed and get the wastebin, but he brought it over for Chowder to throw his condom in as well. 

Dex was the only one who hadn’t been wearing a condom and his cum was pooling in the ridges of his abs as he lay on the bed catching his breath and letting his hips adjust to not being pushed up.

Nursey was hit by the urge to lick Dex’s abs clean, scooping the cooling cum up with his tongue, but before he could act on the impulse, Dex was up and headed to get them all water and cloths to clean up.

For his part, Chowder had collapsed onto his side with a dreamy smile. “Can I stay down here tonight?”

“Ch’yeah. No problem. But just so you know, Captain Dex doesn’t accept ‘I was up late fucking your brains out’ as an excuse for being late to morning practice.”

They were still laughing when Dex returned a moment later.

“What’s funny?”

“Nothing, babe. Come to bed.”

One brow arched in clear disbelief, Dex handed them both a bottle of water before downing his own and climbing into bed with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for sticking with this established relationship feelings fic with 31 gratuitous sex scenes. Sorry it's a bit late to finish and I hope it wasn't too disjointed and that there was something for everyone. I am never going to try to write this much smut again. The word cock has lost all meaning to me.


End file.
